Fanfiction World Bellas story
by Generalhyna
Summary: A side story to Shadowlights "Fanfiction World" watch TheGeneralHyna AKA Arabella hyna, FFWorlds wild card go through adventures up to the point of meeting the gang.
1. The Wild card

**Authors Note:**

**Hello people of Fanfiction, Thegeneralhyna Bella Kelly hear with a new story, it takes place in Shadowlight0982 story "Fanfiction World" as this world's Wild card. **

**Now what is the Wild card; it is a person chosen by the angel of Fanfiction world that is blessed with abilitys that is only limited to their imagination inside the Fanfiction word, and out of the fanfiction world. Why is it important, well it plays an eventual key in the plot against the bad guys in Shadowlights story "Fanfiction word" that I, shads, DB, Key and any new members of our guild must use, in order to save both worlds.**

"aaaa"-Speech

'bbbb'-Thought

'_cccc'-Flashback_

"**dddd"-Attacks/Summoning**

Chapter 1: Enter The Wild Card

Fanfiction World, or FFW for short, is a virtual world created from the old Fanfiction site. While FF existed as a place for fans to post stories about their favorite shows, movies, and books FFW offers much more. Users from all over the world now have the ability to travel to worlds inspired by their favorite shows, movies, and books. FFW was created to be a new world, a haven for authors and otakus alike, Even a haven, to nurture the wild card of the Deck of Authors.

_Bella VO: what happened, I had just purchased this virtual band to try FFW, I have setted it up and everything, created my avatar based on my FF cartoon self, minus my rainbow beaded necklace and added that all I have in the omytrix was three Omytix creations (Hyna-wolf, Omi-Wormtail, and Omi-Steve (Rouge Galaxy)) and all my powers had to be earned and unlocked on my imagination, and have equipped a back pack that belongs to the male character of pokemon Ruby/Saphire/Emerald (Emrald Edition), and followed the Instructions of the weird email about my abilitys in my character __**(Which is why I only added the omytrix and my healing factor)**__ entered a code that I recived in a strange email that told me to get a virtual band for FFW, and create a character for myself, and log onto FFW to start my Journey. I don't know what it means on Journey, but I saved up and got a virtual band and longed on, only to feel pulled into some new place._

_I felt like my cloths changed, something attached to my wrist, and my soul…it felt like it was, swelling, covered in a warm embrace, but the parts enveloped in my soul, it felt like it was asleep and I somehow needed to work to wake it up. But first I needed to wake up myself._

(Login Station: Tokyo City)

In the log-in station of Tokyo City, Several rings began to form in a large check-in station, when they cleared they revealed an apparent newcomer.

It was a tall girl with brown hair with blonde streaks wrapped in a ponytail, she wore a chunnin flask jacket over a short sleeved black shirt, camouflage pants, and brown combat boots. On her left wrist was The Omytrix **(Ben 10 first generation)**, and on her back was a green one strapped backpack **(Emerald version if one chooses to be a boy)**, she seemed thin almost scrawny, and her eyes were closed almost like she was sleeping standing, but that didn't seem to hinder her kind gentle like face.

After transport, she seemed to be floating, but only for a second, before landing, and steping forward with a small grunt, before catching herself, before falling. '_where am I? come On Bella, open your eyes'_ thought the girl, parently named Bella, as she Opened her eyes, though they were hazy in her POV as she stumbled a bit like she was waking up. "Geeze, never thought the feeling of falling in my bed could make my heart race (grabs her head) dizzy, really hate it when I lean" she mumbled, as her eyes started to gain focus and her vision cleared, only to see that she isn't in her room.

'_what! Whats going on? How did I get hear?'_ "Welcome to Fanfiction World" said a voice, interrupting Bellas thoughts "Ahhh" she screamed, before falling on her butt in surprise, and catching a look at her shoes and pants _'what the hell! I was wearing my PJ, not some camoflauge pants and combat boots'_ looking at the voice who said that, and sawed it was some sort of receptionist, who said it.

"welcome new comer GeneralHyna, to Fanfiction World" said the Receptoinest, as Arabella started to grow upset, and quickly stood up to get up into the receptionist face "If this is Fanfiction world, then by shit warn a person or tell me what is going on" she said, but not before she ended up seeing the Omytrix on her wrist, which caused her to get curious "(Steping back and raising a finger) excuse me for a second" said Bella as she walked to the reception area, as she pressed a button on the omytrix.

When the face lifted, the girl turned the dial to see what is on their, only to see it was the three Omytrix creations she made on her profile; Hyna Wolf, Omi-Wormtail and Omi Steve. Looking at the choices, Bella entered a question mode "Should I dare? (insert big question above her head, as she stop her flipping onto Omi-Wormtail, smirking) of course I dare" she said Pressing the face-plate down…

Only to be covered in a green light, causing the spectators to watch in awe, while in Bellas POV, it was a stunment, from the omytrix, as it absorbs into her body, she felt metal tendrals crawl up her arm and shoulder covering her face, as she closed her eyes, in a panic, with her eyes closed she felt her face get covered in a shadow, as a lime green and black stripped scarf covered the area where her mouth once was, her body became tall and lanky as she felt herself get covered in a lime green turtle neck shirt and dark green trench coat over it, as a worm-like tail grew, her legs became metal cleate like and her arms became like a cyborg as a purple wizard hat appeared on her head. When she opened her eyes, her eyes were a lime green color, when the green light vanished, and revealing to the audience what can be described as a bizarre-like boy.

It was a tall and lanky figure that was wearing an open tattered dark green trench coat, which he was wearing over a lime green turtle neck sweater, a dark grey dirty patched wizard hat, and a light green and black stripped scarf that seems to hide his face in the shadows except for its lime green eyes. He had giant metal claws that could transform into any gadget or tool and metal cleat-like legs, which made him a cyborg. But what was most disturbing about him was that he had a long, worm-like tail, that was wrapped around his legs as he fidgeted with his hands in nervousment, and on his right wrist was the omytrix symbol. This was Omi-Wormtail, a Omytrix version of wormtail, that Bella seemed to have turned into thanks to the omytrix, but the girl, now boy didn't care about that, as she (now he) was looking at his hands, cloths, and well, entire body, and did the only rational thing in his mind at the moment (his eyes wide in panic).

Camera cuts to outside the Log in station, as a male sounding british voice seems to scream causing the building to shake "" cue some of the players stopping and flinching at the yell, as a panicy Omi-Wormtail ran out through the double doors, flailing his arms in a dust cloud freaking out like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Help, people, I am a female trapped in a male body in a strange RPG (Runs into the square not relizing where he is going), help, assistance, assis-" would have continued, sept he ran straight into the water fountain, head first.

"(Mumbleing) assistance" he said before pushing himself out of the fountain taking in a deep breath of air, before failing he pulled himself up to fast "(Grabbing his head) nee, blood rush, even in this form, theirs a blood rush" he said, shaking his head to brush it off, as he leaned forward to see his face in the waters reflection.

"(Eyes showing, a pouting guesture) ok Bella, steady as it goes, you are a omytrix version of one of the Author fighters, it is best to assist what is going on (Sits down cross legged, his worm-like tail wrapping around his waist), I am in some sort of RPG like world, with me in the avatar I had created (Looks at his arms) well, the Avatar of my real self, though I wish I was me again, I don't want people to get confuse on believing I am the real Wormtail, when this is just a Omytrix mimic" he said, when suddenly, he got covered in a bright green light, and when it cleared, he was Bella again, much to her stunment.

"(Stands up quickly) Nani, I am me again (Looks at her hands and then all over herself) this is crazy (Looks around Tokyo city)"

The camera then zooms all around as it shows the buildings and places of virtual Tokyo city, as Bella stays in the middle of the park, in amazement, although as amazing as it is "am I dreaming?" thought the girl, as she pinched herself…"OW that stings (Eyes widen) wait that hurts, and I am still hear…which means…(Starts to grin like a maniac) THIS IS LIKE SOME BIG CARTOON PEOPLE!" she yelled as she ran hyper speed quickly through the town, up buildings etcdra.

Meanwhile, in a black voided dimension, through a crystal ball, a mysterious women named Izanami watches Arabella's antics, lightly laughing.

**Voice of ****Izanami: **_so my chosen wild card has entered Fanfiction World, grow strong, and let your imagination grow to make you strong_

**Authors Note:**

**First chapter of a new story, and in the next, after hyperly jumping all around FFW and Getting a map of the FFW, I (or me in character form) then starts to explore Traverse town, practicing using her three Omytrix creations and raising munny to purchace some equipment that caught her Intrest.**

**Join Bella next time in Chapter 2: Practicing, and Munny gathering**


	2. Practicing and Munny gathering

**Authors note: Next chapter, and trust on the story length, since my Imagination is huge, lot of ability's gonna be growing from me…starting from when I buy the tools I need.**

**Shadowlight: which are?**

**Generalhyna: A pin case for when I enter 'the world ends with you' to carry pins, a journel or two to keep a record of my fights and what I learn skill wise, in what form I am in, a camera and whatever I can think of when I need it…oh yah, I am gonna need a special Ipad to keep a 'data log'**

**Audience: (Dumbfounded)**

**General Hyna: what?**

**Anyway, read and review people, and Enjoy**

Chapter 2: Practicing and Munny gathering

"" yelled a spirited voice from the rooftops of the virtual Tokyo city, as the camera zooms to above the roof tops, and shows a four leged quadraped, that can stand on its hinde legs. It was a skinny wolf that was ribbed on its brown-blonde shaggy fur, on its front right leg was the omytrix. This is Hyna-Wolf, a Hyna/wolf hybrid that symbolizes the hyna squad in Arabellas storys, was jumping on the rooftops, with a smug grin on her face, as she enjoys the sensation.

'_heheh, spiderman eat your heart out, as I Hyna-wolf leaps and bounds across the rooftops, enjoying the same sensation you feel when Spidy web-slings'_ thought the girl, just leaping off a tall roof, only to cartwheel and land on all fours gracefully, before in a green light, turns back to human form, bending down, like she is about to jump, then stands up straight.

"That was acceriating, actually doing it instead of writing about it, I never felt so happy and alive in all my life (felts a warm brush against her soul, and touches her chest) hum (Smiles)"

In the few hours in Tokyo city, Arabella had ran around absorbing the sights and feeling of being in a form of land that is FFworld, running around as Omi-Steve of Rouge Galaxy, then as Omi-Wormtail, and finally as Hyna-wolf, enjoying the sensation of changing.

Back on the rooftops, Bella sat cross legged and looked at her bag and the contenents she pulled out _'well fun aside, and the feeling of running around in transformed states, I need to organize and prioritize myself'_ the camera moves to show what Bella took out of her bag, and the two items that were even in her bag when she came to Fanfiction World, was an Ipad and a Munny pouch **(Its modeled after Ottetes munny pouch, only its Black with a Skull and two peace signs under it)** with 10000 munny in it.

"Ok (picks up the Ipad and activates it, only to see it has only one app, which is a Clan Primer with only one section that tells about the Fan Fiction world, and about its rules** (Set like in Final Fanticy X-III, when you go to the Menu) )** I have a Ipad with a menu feature that's the same in Final fanticy X-III, and (Picks up Munny pouch) 10000 Munny…(deadpans) well I can say it's a start, but its lacking a map feature" she said, with a black cloud over her head…

"Well (Stands up and picks up the items, and places her bag on her back), maybe I better check this place for a apps store to get a map feature (Places her Ipad in her bag and deadpans again) it's gonna be expensive I can tell"

(Tokyo City: Shopping center)

"Holy Spit-Jama"

The camera shows the shoping center and it is big. It is a giant mall-like area with a multitude of stores; there was a weapons store, an item store, a magic store, a book store, a food corurt one can name it. Bella was impressed by it and all the different authors that she sees around her, but right now the apprentice shapeshifter was busy trying to find a apps store for her Ipad '_Apps store, apps store, where can I find a_ (Sees a apps store) _A apps store'_ thought Arabella as she ran through the croud to get to the apps store to get a map app for her Ipad.

('Apps for all' store)

"Hello (goes to counter, after watching other people purchase apps for their tool items), excuse me, but I am new to this world and I will like to get a App for my Ipad" said Bella to the counter sales men.

"So a newbe, well you can put your munny away, kuz newbes get three free apps to get them started" he said "really, kuz I really need a maps App, for my Ipad" said Bella, pulling her Ipad out and showing it to the man "don't worry, updating your Ipad will be easy (Pulls out a white card and inserts it) there, told you it will be easy" he said as Bella looked at her Ipad and sawed a new button that looked like part of a map "pressing it, it showed a map of the Mall "Awsome thanks" she said, as the sales men smiles "and pulls out three more cards "hold on Miss, like I said, newbies get not only a Map App, but three other Apps for free" he said, as he inserted the three app cards.

After he installed them into the Ipad, Bella thanked him and gave it a look at her three new apps; a Journel app, a friend list app, and a quest app "Thanks sir" "don't mention it, try to find or save up munny to purchace upgrade apps for your Ipad, ok" he said, as Bella nodded and walked out of the apps store, putting her Ipad into her bag, and deciding on her first idea in mind.

'_If the Fanficton World can create cartoon worlds, then I shall start in the kingdom hearts world'_ she thought, as in a green flash, turned to Hyna-wolf and ran on all fours out of the mall.

(Traverse town: First District)

Standing in the middle of Traverse town, Bella returned to her normal human form, stands in the center and looks around at the familiarity feeling at hand _'well it feels nice to be in such a nice area_ (the camera shows around)_ defently makes me feel like I am in a video game'_ thought Bella as she overheared some Authors sitting at a dinner in travers town about a guard armor sighting that appears everytime the bell in the second district above the gizmo shop rings.

'_a guard Armor, I better write that down in my journel about that'_ she thought as she pulls out her Ipad to do that, only when she activated the Journel app, it was already placed "Ok, weird" was all the girl said, before putting it back and going into the Second district.

(Traverse Town: Second District)

The minute Bella stepped into the Second district; she was caught with a surprise to see an Author running away, injured badly, before collapsing _'what the?'_ thought the girl, before the Author pixlated "Derezolution, the dude had been rezed" she yelled before running forward looking left and right, only to find on her right a Soldier Heartless, before it disappeared "Hay!" she yelled, before being surrounded by Shadow heartless '_heartless attack; no time, gotta fight'_ she thought before a Shadow tried to swipe at her, only for her to shift out of the way and activated the Omytrix, spinning it before slamming it down to choose what to turn into.

**Omi-Wormtail **he yelled, before jumping into the wider fountain area to get some more room, before more heartless (Large Bodies, Red Requium, Yellow rhaspodys and even Blue Rhaspodys) appeared in a swarm.

'_ok, need weapons, let's see from observing how wormtail changes his claws, he must think about it in order to do it, so'_

**Wrist-Blades!**

He yelled as two Blades extended from his arms **(like when a Sceptile or Grovile uses leaf blade, it's the same mannor way)**

"Now then, I can tell my Journel is updating its self about any tibits of info I find or hear, then let's see it make an entry on the moves my three forms can utilize" he said, in a twisted poise and a fire in his eyes

**Blade twister**

He yelled as he spins, holding his wrist blades out straight, slashing through the shadow heartless like they were nothing, causing them to disperate and drop munny, as a Large body tried to punch him, only for Omi-Wormtail to jump, and backflip to its Back.

(Crosses his blades) **X-Blades**

He yells, before cross cutting from behind the Large body, instantly defeating it

'_man, this is fun, I feel as though this form and myself are fighting as one like I really am Omi-Wormtail'_ he tought, as in a second green flash, the shapeshifter changed, and when the glow cleared, in Omi-Wormtails place was what looked like Robo-Steve from Rouge Galaxy, except for its eyes are a bright green, and for the omytrix symbol dead center on its chest, near the collar bone.

**Omi-Steve**

He yelled, as he looked at the Wizard Heartless group circle him, only for him to cock his head "Are you ready?" he said, only for the wizard heartless to use their main attacks, only for Steve to duck down and fireman roll around to collect the dropped Munny, as the Heartless wizards destroyed each other, dropping Munny and "Spoils" of a Lighting, Ice, and Fire shards **(Kingdom Hearts 2 ones; and 8 of each since there were eight of the three of them).**

Standing up Steve, then returned to being Bella, as she picked up the rest of the dropped spoils and putting the Munny in her Munny bag and the shards in one of the side pockets **(the pocket that holds poke Items)** "Well that was exilerating (looks around) though I was hoping to face that Guard Armor" cue bell ringing, causing Bella to freeze, as she looked up in the Air and sawed the Guard armor drop in Pieces as she moved '_I had to ask seriously'_

Seeing a barrier rise up, she knew that she had to fight (Cue Boss music against Guard Armor), so quickly turning into Omi-Steve, he got his claws to sharpen.

"Here I go" he said, jumping up as Guard Armor used its fists to try to punch the shapeshifter, in the air, Omi-Steve held his hands forward, and spinned in the air.

**Drill claws**

As he spinned, they impacted on to the guard amors hands, destroying them. And on the ground, Omi-Steve used a form of acrobatics with his hands to twist into a leap, before getting covered in a green light, and changed into Hyna-Wolf.

'_Better stay in this form till the Guard armor is dead'_ she thought, standing on all fours ready to strike, and striked when the guard armor used its metal feet to stomp and send small shockwaves to the wolf-hyna hybrid, Only for Hyna-wolf to charge and jump using her claws to slash at its torso.

**Beserk Swipe**

She said eyes glowing a blood red as she super rapidly slashed at the Guard armor torso, before pushing off onto the ground, and then getting stepped on hard by the guard armors foot; breaking her spine and punctureing her heart and lungs.

But meracurslly, somehow, Hyna-Wolfs spine and ribs went back into place, and her heart and lungs repared instantly, causing Hyna-wolf to return to being Arabella, who gasped as she leaned up "GASP! I live, that means I can heal like Clair and Deadpool (stands and Looks at the guard armor; with a strong frown and clinching her fist)) All right buster, you want to play ruff by stepping on me (turns into Omi-Wormtail, still clenching his fist), then how about I play ruff by doing this.

(Holds out his hand open palm) **FIRE**

And with that a fire ball forces out of his hand and strikes Guard armor dead center in its chest, causing a small explosion that seems to beat it, causing it…to turn into a card (COM type card), and drop an empty deck holder, much to a calmed down (and back to being Bella) surprise, walking up to the two, she picked up the card deck and card and sawed it had an Image of the Guard Armor she fought.

'_something tells me this won't be the last time I have to go into a situation like this'_ she thought, as she placed the card in the new card deck she recived, and placed it on her waist, before looking at the sky, and smiled.

"Well, as long as I have my heart and my imagination, I am sure I can pull through any challenges" she said, before walking away.

**Authors note:**

**Looks like I got a few items, a bit of Munny, and had showend a bit of the only three transformations I have own skills and learned how to use 'fire' (Kingdom hearts), that's one step, now I must face another, as a piece of one of the dorment souls inside me wakes up after learning fire spell, as I travel through the crystal cronicols world to gather its items and magice.**

**Next time Chapter 3: Atomic awakening, Journey of the crystal**


	3. Atomic Awakening

**Authors Notes: Since the famous Shadowlight had liked my story (Even added a review) Comencing THE THIRD CHAPTER! **

**Oh yah, Gonna do this everytime I finish a Chapter**

**Omytrix forms:**

**Hyna-Wolf**

**Omi-Wormtail**

**Omi-Steve**

**Spells:**

**Fire (Kingdomhearts version)**

**Items on hand:**

**Synthasis items**

Three Blaze shards (Kingdom Hearts type)

Three Frost Shards (Kingdom hearts type)

Three Thunder Shards (Kingdom Hearts type)

**Deck Case**

Guard Armor heartless

**That's basically how it is, and in here three atomic users awaken in me and I (or we) decided to go on a quest to grow stronger, by Questing through the Crystal cronicols world (After a few days of practice and self-discovering my head is a dimension.**

**Chapter 3: Atomic awakening, Journey of the crystal**

Walking out of traverse town and back into Tokyo City, Bella decited to spend a bit of her earned Munny on a few items, only to, unfortunally, get distracted due to the fact that her body felt like it was on fire and her insides failing and rearangeing

The camera shows Arabella walking through Tokyo park, cluching her chest, panting (shows steam and her sweating like mad) "What the heck is going on with me (feels a wave of pain again as she gritted her teeth and kneeled in pain) DAMMM IT! This is hotter than Ghost riders hell fire (Starts to look around) I need to (Spots the waterfountain, and smirks) perfect.

Cue a few minutes later, with Bella in the fountain, her ponytail undone letting her hair free, cupping the water and allowing it to fall on her face, as it cools her off (A little but enough that she stops hurting) "Steady as it goes Bella, try to relax a bit till your fever goes down, then I will purchace some healing magic to try to fix myself" she said to herself, ignoring the stares of the passerbyes as she trys to cool off to feel better, only for a pair of armored hands to grab her by the scruff of her neck and rudely pull her out and toss her on the hard gravel on her face "Whats the…gwaahhhh" yelled Bella as the pain and heat returned, as radiation green lines appeared on her skin, as she hugged her self, groaning and writhing in pain.

Turning to see who tossed her out of the fountain, she sawed that it was two Admin guards.

Admin Guards are the police of FFW, they are given orders by the administrators to find and prevent any problems happening around FFW. The A.G. are easily identified, they wore a silver blue jumpsuit under what appeared to be futuristic armor. The armor covered then from the neck to the feet, the breastplate, gauntlets, and boots were all white with blue lights on the sides and many gold accents. To cover their face A.G's worn see-through visors that covered their faces; they can see anything but no one could see their face. All the guards had shields attached to their right left gauntlets and broadswords at their sides. The two Admin guards that pulled Bella out of the fountain were Bronze and red colored, signifying that they are rookies.

"**What the shit are you doing you morons"** Yelled bella, but her voice was a combination of herself and a male, but didn't relize it due to the pain.

"Hynageneral you are under arrest for fountain swimming and disturbing the peace around Tokyo city" stated the Bronze Admin.

"**WELL EXCUSE ME IDIOTS! But I am in burning excruciating pain hear** (Stands up wabbly, holding her arm and gritting her teeth as her eyes turned into a hollow socet and her skin peeled off revealing radiation green beeneth)** so you better back it off or its gonna get hot under hear**" she/he Yelled, failing to relize anything wrong with her as her cloths changed, and the Red Admin grabbed her by the arm.

"That's it, your defintly coming with us for insulting security officers" said the Red Admin, as he ruffly tugged on Bella failing to see the angery glare she is emanating as she started to glow brighter and Hotter, their a bright white light covered the area where the three, causing passer byes to look and stare as they covered their eyes to avoid the glare.

When the light cleared, the two Admins were derezed to the astral plane, and In the center of the square, was the figure of Blight (Batman Beyond), and he seemed mad **(well as showing mad as a radiation skeleton looks like)** "(Ignites his left hand with a fire-ball) ALL RIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU ARE GONNA TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON (releases the fireball at the passerbyes scaring them) this isn't gothem city, dammit, then where am I?"

Pausing in fireing atomic balls around, to cluch his head " Whats the hell is going on!" he yelled as he heard a voice in his head (My voice)

'_Bella: BLIGHT! Stop that at once you are being an idiot'_

"WHOS THEIR, I DEMAND TO KNOW?"

'_Bella: I am their you hotheaded moron'_

"WHO YOU CALLING A HOT HEAD VOICE, I DEMAND YOU COME OUT AND TELL ME WHATS GOING ON?"

While Blight was busy fighting with himself, more Admins came on to the scean and sawed this (cue the camera showing Blight guestureing, pointing and yelling at something in the admins eyes, that only he can see) and sweat dropped at the atomic skeletons antics, when another flash happened, and in Blights place was Firestorm (The Batman the brave and the bold), standing in a strong poise, then starts flying up in a hybhazard and clumsy way.

"Woah, whoah, need some help (Flys through the air in a clumsy fasion) hear, I am seriouous"

'_Coach Ronnie: hay now, whats going on miss, why are you in our body?'_

"Hell if I know, I just turned into you Firestorm after I changed from being Blight" he said

'_Jayson: Coach, I think this has to do with the fact Blight is yelling now in this empty black space'_

"(Flying over Tokyo City Zen park) well there are questions I will like to know, and I have not a clue how…(In a shift turns into NRG (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien), in the air still, and looked down) to…enter…that Black !" he yelled as he fell to earth, and (Kursploosh) into the Zen park pond (Casuing everyone in their to flee), and go under.

Few seconds later, the camera shows NRG surfacing, and spitting water out of his Ovendoor helmet holes "(Piffff) well that was, wet (Crawls over to land and sits in a feedle posission, as the camera goes into NRG's suit and shows his true form curling into a ball **(think how he was curled when Gwen trapped him in a Mana bubble)** what happened their? I turned into Blight and then firestorm, but it wasn't from the omytrix (Curles in tighter and closes his eyes), no it felt like it came from…within"

(Sceen change: A empty black void)

The sceen changes into a nothing void, lieing face down was Bella in her human form, but from the necked down she had on a form of cyber-suit armor **(try thinking of the same way Lance and Illana are when they merge with Octus to form the symbiotic titan)**, with the omytrix symbol on her chest.

Bella sturred abit, still a bit out of it, till a gentle hand touched her shoulder and shook her gently "Bella?" "Let me try Jayson (two hands picked her up and shook her vigoruslly) !" said the Voice, as the camera zoomed out to show it was Jayson and Ronnie in the void with her, as Ronnie picked up the girl and gave her a strong shake to wake her up, while Jayson stood, and slightly laughed at Coaches antics.

"I-Am-A-Wake-you-dork-y-Red-head-so-please-Stop" said Bella between shakes, as Ronnie sawed the girl was awake, and sheepishly placed the dizzy (I had swirls in my eyes) girl down and took a steap back, rubbing the back of his head "Eh, sorry Bella, guess since you were still out cold, I thought you needed a wake-up call"

"(Back to normal) yah well if I needed one, I go into a shouting match with the skeleton hothead (Stands up and looks around with her hands on her hips) speaking of which, where is he? Along with NRG? The matter of fact what is this place" she said, as Jayson grabbed her hand (and used his other hand to push up his glasses) "The first part, look over their" he said pointing to a conced Blight, with Bellas bag next to him, as he laid flat on his face out cold (With his eyes all dizzy swirly and mumbleing incoherent things) "The Minute NRG disappeared and me and Coach appeared in hear, Blight started Cussing out at us and was about to cuss out at you, when I or we as firestorm grabbed your bag, which was with us, and wacked him good on the head" he said causing Bella to laugh at Blights mis-fortune.

"Haha, serves him right for being such a pain and bad mouthing me" said Bella as she stopped laughing "by the way how are you guys in the omytrix, or why the omytrix interior is all just a void? In fact, how did all three of you end up in hear?"

"Don't ask us, when we awoke we heared you and blight yelling, that we fused into Firestorm and don't know willed ourselves to swich with Blight and when that happened, we were in a new place and felt you close to well, me and J hear" said Ronnie, shrugging.

"Well I think I can understand that logic, I did wrote in my journels that when I turn into you guys or any of the others who are toon members of the hyna squad, I am actually apart of you guys, in control of your bodies, leaving only your minds to guide me" said Bella, as Jayson got into a thinkers poise.

"(Cocs his head) that's a weird way to think on that, but what about NRG?" asked Ronnie

'_NRG: I am outside, in body, but my mind and soul seems to be attached to Bellas mind body that is in front of you two' _said NRG's Voice, causing Bella, Ronnie and Jayson to look around for the source of his voice. "NRG? You hear? You mention something about a mind body, what are you going at?"

'_NRG: I am going that I am sensing your presence in your own mind, or in some world in your mind, when I woke, that was what the omytrix on your wrist told me'_

"So basically, were in my mind, but it is now also a dimension itself? '_just like in my writings'_" said Bella, only to feel someone poke her shoulder, as she turned to meet Ronnie "Uh, Bella, we can hear your thoughts" he said "really? Then this really is my mind (Walks over to her bag), ok then since all four of us are gonna be working together, its best I check my Ipad for data updates, and share them with you" she said, as she picks up her bag and looks in it, and pulls out her Ipad, only…for it to glow a really bright white.

"What the…"

"Bella!, Watch out" cryed Jayson and Ronnie, as the light blinds and coveres the whole area. When it cleared, Jayson and Ronnie blinked a few times to see that several things had changed it is not a void room no longer.

The camera zooms/shows a space that is similar to Ansems lab (KH2), but much larger and bigger (By 12x15), Ansems computer on the spot it was originally, with two doors near it (Locked for future reffrence), the transporter that leads to the Space Patranoids (KH2) on the left wall a few inches from the right door (Connected by wieres of the main computer). What was odd was that Blight, Jayson and Ronnie were still their along with Bellas bag, but the girl had disappeared.

Jayson: Holy…

Ronnie: this is one crazy build up.

Was all the two said as Blight groggily woke up "Mann, what hit me in the head (looks around and instanlly stands up) what the! Wheres that brat (Sees Jayson and Ronnie) You two (walks over to them Fumeing) You will tell me what is going on or so help me (Ignites his fist)" he barked, as the two looked at each other and noded, then in a flash of light the two merged into one, and became Firestorm.

"Look, I know you don't know what is going on, but please let me explain" he said, holding his hands out, as Blight looked murderous "Oh yah, well, Who are you, and where are those two boys? Explain yourself or else" he stated, starting to ignite and ready to strike until…

'_Bella: YOU HOT-HEAD, STOP THIS AT ONCE!'_ yelled the strong telephic voice that is Bellas, causing Blight to stagger, and stop.

'_Bella: now, I will be glad to explain what the omytrix had told me if you will please calm down'_

Blight took a second to recover from the stagger, then huffed, but calmed down to listen.

(Sceen Change: Outside the 'mind-dimension' and back to the Tokyo Zen guarden)

The camera shows Bella (still as NRG, who had uncurled himself, and just sat), explaining word for word what the Omytrix is telling her. Apparently when Bella logged into Fanfiction world, a glich was imprinted into her form/DNA, which caused her mind and body to undergo an alteration in order to adapt. In other words, in the Omytrixs mindset, Bella can turn into cartoons because she has the energy inside her to do so **(Secretly because of my soul, but the omytrix is technical minded)** over time, more of that power will awaken and allow her to take the form of what was awaken **(meaning as more hyna members wake up in me I can gain access to use their powers and to turn into them)**. Another thing that was scanned about me, and I quote from the worlds of the Omytrix, my mind has becomed a vacume space similar to the mindset of Alien X's species **(again in translation, it has become a dimension)** and is able to store items in there, communicate with those who have awaken in her with telepathy, and able to summon or call forth in battle. And also the Fire spell I subconcully activated had changed to the KH2 version.

Bella also explained about how she knows about them and of their series they come from, and about the hyna squad stories, which she will share with them as she stores the journels with her notes in this "Bag/Mind dimension" for them to read, along with storys she collected on fanfiction net on her flashdrives, since the computer in the dimension is her Ipad, now a computer, and she wants to keep them busy when she isn't in FFW.

"That basically sums it all up my friends, thanks to you I now have six forms to change into"

_Blight: I will distinctvily hate to be refered to as forms_

"No, youre more like my friend, then form since you are alive Blight"

(Sceen Change: Tokyo Square)

A week FFworld and reality passed, and for Bella it was a blast, taking her filled journel collection into Fan fiction world she placed them in the bag dimension for three friends to read, the same with her flash drive, as she equipped it onto the main computer. She also practiced with summoning the three atomic elamentalists to create combos and practice being them and using their powers, by fighting against other players (surprising them and getting munny out of it). Eventually she unlocked the other Ultimate alien Ardonia aliens (Water Hazard, Armadrillo, TerraSpin, and Amphibian) and got aquainted and practiced with them and made new combos for battle.

With the Munny she earned she got a Pin Case (The world ends with you) for if she decides to go into virtual shibushias underground, but decided…

The camera then shows bella, her hair tied in a ponytail, her backpack changed to looking like the bag the boy character carries in pokemon Firered/Leafgreen and walked up to a teleport pad on the decision of going into the Crystal cronicols.

_Blight: you just want to meet this Raem person_

"Raem isn't a person he is a summon spirit of Memories, besides since I get the chance to meet him face to face, I want to talk to him"

_Water Hazard: being with you, I think I should have gotten use to such responses_

"Hay, it's gonna take a while till a lot of my traits sink in, remember that you and the other Adronia aliens have Bens qualities, so you are gonna have both halfs of mine and Bens"

Jayson: you also mention about special items called Magice?

"Correct, the Pannel that had replaced the keybord on the computer terminal will hold the magice orbs into branches, in order to use fused or un-fused Spells"

_Jayson: odd way to do it_

"Possibly, but I don't want to waste Magice when we leave an area to have to collect them again in the next"

Cutting off the link, Bella stepped onto the transport, and was ready to enter a new journey for herself, and for her growing toon friends.

**Authors note: OK, gonna go into the crystal cronicols and start a saga of this story (where each chapter is of the places in the crystal cronicols)**

**Omytrix forms (New)**

**Firestorm (Jayson Rysch and Ronnie Raymond) (The Batman the Brave and the bold)**

**Blight (Batman Beyond)**

**Water Hazard (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)**

**NRG (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)**

**Terraspin (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)**

**Armadrillo (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)**

**Amphibian (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)**

**Spells**

**Fire (Upgraded into its KH2 form)**

**Items on hand:**

**Pin Case (Pins 0)**

**Anyway, peeps, enjoy ^_^**


	4. TipaThe Start of a Cronicol

**Authors Note: Note the starting song when you play the crystal cronicols is soothing to me and my toon friends (we always debate that it has a soothing meaning on a crystal journey). Ok quick note: since I am in the crystal cronicol world, I have to play by the RPG rules, which means I have stats and my primary healing factor is sealed until I leave the world, the same goes with summoning my toon friends I have with me, they are forbidden to leave my mind until we left. The Guard Armor card is worthless in this world (I ant using it till I start collecting COM cards, which will be after this saga), but I can fuse it with the omytrix and turn into an omytrix version of the guard armor.**

**(Why this is being said, well it's in my POV and so with me due to my imagination; the rules in each world are 'unique' because of my perspective on how it works)**

**Back to the matter, this is my starting stats in the FFCC world:**

**A Clevat starter stats:**

**Hp: 8**

**Strength: 6**

**Defence: 7**

**Magic: 13**

**(Yeah, gonna have to work with it with gathering all the Artifacts)**

**New Items Obtained:**

**Crystal Cronicols Journel (Records the snibits from the game as diary enterys+my own thoughts (**_**This**_** means my own entery (minus the bold) This; this is when it's from the game) and is marked by area quests (or if I am on the road; not marked by area)**

**Menu App (Crystal Cronicols): A app for the Ipad Computer that activates a Menu similar to in "the Crystal Cronicols" (When were out of the world we can use it as a way to create Magice fusion and to keep organize materials, weapons and equipment Artifacts and food we collected in that world (Sept our CC book is kept on a podum shelf (Got it at the mall along with some desks).**

**The command list: sets up what items I can use or Magice to equip (Magice fusion is done on what I call the 'Magic borad' where Magice orbs are placed in nodes to stimulate Magice fusion for outside the world battleing (I just think of the spell and I can use it, the extra Magice is for my toon friends to be able to use)**

**Items: Keeps track of what is collected and owned.**

**Equip: a hyna member choses what weapon or item to equip on me (it appears on me out of the mind dimension, as the unequipped goes into the dimension)**

**Artifacts (changed setted to be similar to when you select an artifact at the end of a dungon (only with line brances for those that share the same stat increase): allows us to keep track of artifacts we collected. However the same rule in the CC of choosing one artifact each Dungon go through, I have to select one, and the rest vanish, and I have to go back to recollect them (Call it a trial)**

**Money: shows the money collected in FFword Plus in CC**

**Tipa World card (Design in Com card style): a mysterious card that shows an image of Tipa (Wait till I leave this world after this journey; a card reader will appear next to the gate portal in my mind-dimension.**

**(I own nothing, except myself and I am sorry if I over explain things, it's a habit of mine and I just want people to know whats what and what is going on (That's how I role in a way)**

**Chapter 4: Tipa-the Start of the Cronicols**

The camera zooms over the small town of Tipa, a place where new Crystal caravans go on a journey for their home to collect Myrith for their towns crystal, the camera then moves to a cliff edge where Arabella was, her legs dangling over the edge, her hair down, on the ground to her left was a crystal cronicol journel, and poking out is a COM card with an image of the town of Tipa.

(Song/Music: Sound on the wind)

**Dreaming of the stars on high**

**That speak to me in secret sighs**

**Drifting on a breeze**

**Only I can feel and hear**

Allowing the wind to blow on her face, Bella smiled, and picked up the journel and stood up, and begain to walk to the town, opeing her eyes to take in the calmness of the place

**Could it be the sacred wind**

**That's calling me to now begin**

**To walk into the dark**

**Carrying the light of tomorrow**

The sceen changes to inside the 'Bag-mind Dimension' everyone was prepping for the Journy. Ronnie and Water Hazard setted the desks Bella bought in the mall to the center of the room, and placed the Journels she brought into the world on one of them. Jayson and Amphibian were checking over the Terminal and new Magice Borad for its readiness, Blight moved the podum close to the terminal (Not exactly neck and neck to the terminal, but close enough).

**Need to walk the wings on high**

**Beyond the earth, beyond the sky**

**Come on, don't hesitate**

**Don't look back, we've got to go now**

Back in reality with Bella, she walks further down the path to the town and sees the sun riseing up (it was nighttime when she came and the sun was just rising), placing her Journel into her bag, she walks to the centeral square to look at the giant crystal.

**Don't fear**

**You'll be safe from now on**

**Morning sky watching over all**

Facing the crystal, Bella walked over to it and touched it, closing her eyes.

'_Bella: many caravans always set out, risking their lifes to gather the myrith for their hometowns crystal. Raem…'_

**Deep inside so silently**

**My heart will speak**

**Deep inside of me**

**Memories flickering and shimmering on**

**Endlessly**

'_Bella: will you go after my memories and of my friends, even the memories of the Authors who come here and of the people of this world? Raem, I hope that when we meet we can be friends.'_

'_Terraspin: you really have your mind set on meeting Raem Bella_

'_Bella: I just want to show him that he will never fade as long as he has friends like me and you guys, I don't know how I can do it, but I will make him apart of me'_

**Keeping close to the path**

**Morning sky watching over all**

Opening her eyes and taking a step back from the crystal, Bella smiled and took one last look around this villiage, seeing its citizens walking around doing their jobs, knowing their caravan will soon return, smiling, Bella walked to the exit of the town, and giving it one last look, she walked away down the path.

**Moving over endless mountains oh so high**

**Walking to the light**

**Your heart will**

**See the path and you will find your way**

**Just wait and see**

'_Bella: Raem, the journey to get to you will be long and hard, but as long as I hold onto my memores and my friends, I, no we, will survive'_

"Long ago, a substance called miasma covered the world of Final Fantasy:

Crystal Chronicles. The substance called miasma is sort of like radiation.

It's invisible but permeates the air. Prolongued contact with the miasma

begins to drain your life away until you eventually die.

However, certain crystals were found that can keep the miasma at bay. Large

crystals are found in the center of towns to protect the entire town from

miasma. The problem is that the crystals lose power after about a year and

must be purified by a substance called myrrh. Myrrh is collected from myrrh

trees. These trees are very rare and only produce a single drop every two

years.

Thus, crystal caravans were formed. These caravans are sent out by each town

to travel the world in search of myrrh trees. They harvest the myrrh and

place it in a container called a crystal chalice and then bring it back to

their town to purify the crystal.

This is the story of your crystal caravan."

-First Page of the Journel, Bremens walkthrough

**Moving under endless skies oh so high**

**Tomorrow we'll follow, when in doubt**

**Your promises today**

**Just wait and see.**

Page 1

The mroning of my departure was here at last. I tried to brace myself for the

journey ahead. There was a field along the main road where I decided to camp until

sunrise. Tomorrow I set out in search of myrrh.

-Page 1 of the Journel, from the game

_Page 1: Hyna Version_

_How true the words that were passed in the first entery in the start of the game._

_I discussed it with the boys and we belive that is must be how all starting caravans feel when they begin their journey for Myrrh._

_I wish I can have a crystal chalice myself so we can help the people of Tipa, seeing their happy smiles and hopeful looks, it just stirs in me to do something to help_

_Anything…to help on our Jorueny… to Raem and the Meteor Paracite…_

**Authors Notes:**

**Chapter 4 Part 1 of a saga in the Crystal Cronicols and a long Journy to get to Raem…**


	5. The River Belle Path

**Authors Note: note that this saga is still apart of chapter 4; it is a saga (Call it a chapter 4 saga) Omytrix forms and hyna members awaken, new skills and abilities are unlocked on the Journey.**

**Chapter 4-The River Belle Path**

Walking down the Path, Bella knows the first step is the River Belle path, so she voted with her comrads to go there to explore. Walking down the path from Tippa leading to the River Belle path, Bella heard a voice calling for her. "Ah, hello their young sir (Cue a dumb-founded look as the girl stopped in her path), judging from your outfit you are an Author from the Fan fiction world dimension aren't you?" asked a Man as Bella turend to see the person who thought she was a man.

It was a Lilitie donned in head to toe in armor, who stood in front of a group of similar garbed lillities, but the lead ones armor was different showing that he is the leader. "Excuse me, but (Emphasize each point as a gloom cloud hovered over her) I-Am-A-Girl sir" she said, as the lead Lillies armor turned red "Whoops, sorry mame, I just never seen a author dressed compleately…" "Boyish, yeh I just like to wear clothis that fit sir, and also, for my name…call me Arabella Hyna sir, and you?"

"Oh yes, Men! (he and the armored Lillite groups then straighten up in a neat two lines, and stood up straight) my name is Sol Rachet, the leader of this caravan from Alfitaria" the Lillitie, Sol Rachet said, as Bella bowed "Nice to meet you and your caravan sir" she said, as Sol looked at the girl up and down "Now then mame, I ask if your mind is ok? (Sees Bellas questioning look), ah yes, you're a new author from that Fan fiction world dimension, well listen, theirs a rumor going around of authors disappearing, and when they do come back to this world the act as if they have no memory of anyone hear at all"

'_Raem'_ "Some who even step foot in this world actually lose all their memories instantly, and have to be looked after in the village they had appeared in till their memory returns. Which is why I asked if your mind is ok?" he said.

"(Smiles) I am find Sol, I still remember all in my head, especially on how to fight" she said, while Inwardly she was frowning '_Raem, are you finding pleasure in feeding on the memories of my fellow kin, are you attracted because of the sufferings and challenges they may face in reality, their hopes and dreams for a future, their happiness in either reality or in Fanfiction world?'_

For a while Arabella talked with the Alfitaria caravan before setting off with good-byes and good lucks passed around.

Page 2

Not far from the village, someone called to me. The man introduced himself as Sol

Racht, leader of the caravan from Alfitaria. It seems that news of my caravan had

already reached them. They showed me much kindness, and a moogle named Stiltzkin

gave me a lesson in combat.

-Page 2 of the Journel, From the Game

Page 3

I visited a moogle nest for the first time. The moogle there cheerfully welcomed me

into his home. When it was time to go, I thought he looked a bit sad. I batted the

bonbon on his head and bade him farewell. If wonder if all moogles live so

cofortably.

-Page 3 of the Journel, From the Game

As Bella walked down the path to the Belle river, Bella and he friends had a nice mental conversation about the two enterys gained in the journel.

'Terraspin: whats a Moogle Bella?'

"A moogle is a cute little critter that's like the mascot for the tales games, along with a chocobo" she said, as they approach there destination.

Sceen Change: River Belle Path

_"They say that wicked creature prowl the road along this beautiful_

_river bank, but nobody has ever seen one. I once asked a man why,_

_he simply replied, "because anyone who happens upon one is promptly_

_eaten!" But it is long since anyone has met such a fate. For now_

_adays, people take another route, far away from the spooky road. Only_

_we walk the old road now... Travelers in Crystal Caravans."_

Approaching the River Belle path Bella (Now in the form of Omi-Steve), felt the beginning of coming into this dungons nariaton and placed a hand to his heart.

"I-I really feel like I am part of this Myrth journey like many other caravans of this world (walks down the path, with his hand still on his heart) I don't know if I can do it?"

A goblen then sees the robot approach, causing Bella to get defensive "well I do have the skills" holds one finger

**Five finger slap-one finger **(Slaps the goblin with his finger)

**Crecent kick** (Spins on one foot and kicks the goblin)

With a roar, the goblin fell down dead and disappeared in a black smoke and dropped a orb that seemed green and clear "(Picks it up only for it to disappear into the bag dimension) yah…I think I can do it, if my friends can help"

(Cut a few minutes later)

Bella, changing into her friends and using the Magice collected on the way, Bella and the hyna squad (Now dubbed by her after explaining its history) was able to pound the monsters of the Belle path, and open all the treasure chests to collect various items

**A scroll for bronze armor belt and gloves**

**A scroll for a novinces weapon for all the tribes of the crystal cronicol world**

**A scroll for an iron shield**

**Six chunks of Bronze**

**A orb of fire**

**Two orbs of blizzard **

**A orb for clear**

**A orb of life **

**A orb of lightning**

**And 2 phonioxs down**

She also founded several food items and kegs of mystic water and plain water (3 of each type), and seven seeds (2 fruit seeds, 1 wheat seed, 2 Vegetable seeds, and 2 flower seeds), Bella also managed to find four the artifacts: Buckler, Dragon's whisker, Moogle Pocket and Shurakin. She felt the items boost her stats, but she knows that they are only temporary till after she faces the boss, but at least the girl got some good perment items to use, the girl also got some guild from the monsters, and instantly put them in her mind for safe keeping.

"Wooh, that takes care of the item collecting" she said

(scean changes to inside the hyna dimension)

Inside the Hyna dimension, the members were organizing/sorting everything out, Ronnie placed the bronze chunks (now are sheets of bronze) on the desk, the seeds were placed on the desk as well, as NRG and Water hazard were watching over the Orb/Magice feature on the Terminal **(the triangle orb slots means that three of the same orb magice can become their up graded form; a circle means fused Magice mixture)**, Jayson was at the desks reading over the scrolls collected.

"Bella, how do you think we can make these items? Are their blacksmiths in this world?"

'_Bella: yes in towns there are black smiths that we can go to, too make the armor, but we're gonna need some more materials to do the task'_

"What about these seeds?" asked Terraspin

'_Bella: hummmm…I vote you guys make some pots and trench pots to plant those seeds, the long trench pots can before the wheat and vegies, the pots can be for the fruit trees, and the flower seeds._

(outside the girls mind)

Bella (now herself), stood facing the enteryway that leads to the boss of this dungon, thinking over to the fighting she did, and skimmed over her journel notes. She learned that when she used the orbs of magic as Omi-Wormtail, it sped up the casting time, to instant, she and the others guessed that it was because Omi-Wormtail is a wizard which makes him on par with a yuke. And when she was Firestorm or NRG, she could cast the orb of Fire magic instantly, the same when she used the orb of blizzard as Water Hazard. She guessed that it was because of their element which caused the rapid quick spell casting.

"Ok, hear I (walks forward) Go…

(Sceen change: Boss area; music, the approaching boss)

Hearing said music, Bella paused, her body shivering at the prospect of the boss coming.

"(Looks at the Audience) you ever think something is gonna get worst (Cue the Giant Crab leaping out of the waterfall) It got worst (Gets into a fighters poise)

(Glass Shatters: cue boss fighting music)

"Ok, lets start this way (turns to Omi-Wormtail and sees the burrowing squirle), first the assistant" he said running away from the assistant as the Giant Crab skuddled close to the wizard and used its curved claw to spark up some electricity, moving out of the way, Omi-Wormtail quickly cast fire on the burrowing squirle, and defeated it "One annoyance down (Stares at the crab) now it's your turn big guy" he said, as he failed to relize a big field for the slow status casting.

"(Looks down), how on earth…was all he said as the slow status field grabbed him and caused…Stop, causing Omi-Wormtail to return to being Bella, as she looked in stunment

'_whats going on, how can the river giant crab be able to cast stop?'_ getting a look at the crab, she sawed it slowly growing bigger and more complex 'some form of glich? Must be' she thought as the Crab begain to open its mouth and charge some electrical beam 'it's gonna strike!' she yelled In Wardly, as the crab fired its beam at the girl, shocking her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as every bone in her body got electrocuted, as well as the omytrix as it spinds eratically and wildly, showing the silute of Benvictor (Ben 10), BrainStorm (B10AF), Electro (Spectacular Spiderman), and Beedlemon (Digimon Frontier), before pressing down and covering the girl in a green light as she is pushed and forced against the wall, with a hard smack.

The giant crab (paradox) the scuttled over to the girl and raised its claw to strike at the girl, only to be stopped by a metal clawed gauntlet of Benvictor, who was pushing the crab claw upwards and away from him with immense strength, the camera showing a fierce look of determination ready to strike and destroy this giant crab paradox.

"**so you want to play…**(Changes into Brainstorm)** Ruff then I shall…**(Changes into Electro) **Play ruff…**(Changes into Beetlemon)** as **(Kicks the crab up into the air with his fist)** WELL!**" they said with a fused voice, as Beetlemon flew into the air, his eyes slainted, as he got above the crab, and turned into Benvictor

**Electric Palm** (His palm open and crackling with electricity, as he slams onto the crab, shocking it with electricity, and destroying its curved claw)

When the crab crashed onto the grown, it got up and scuttled quickly to impact onto Benvictor, but he quickly changed into Brainstorm, and opened his head showing his brain.

**Electric Force** (Using his electricity, he created a barrier, and pushed the crab backwards into the waterfall), that caused its pointy part it use to charge electricity to be destroyed, as Brainstorm scuttled up, panting, but still going, as he changed into Electro, a glove off and his mask off, as he raised a fist.

**Electric focus punch **(with the electricly charged fist, he thrusted it into the giant crab and broke its top shell of, revealing its soft exposed part)

"The final blow time (turns into Hyna wolf, claws sharp and extended)"

**Claw crusher **(With sharpened claws, Hyna Wolf punched her claws into the Giant crab killing it and causing it to wine and squirm, before disappearing into a black smoke)

(Music: when the caravan got the myrth drop)

"I *Pant* Did it" said Bella, stumbling on four legs, to the Myrth tree, and smiling "Hello myrth tree, it's so glad to see (Slowly buckles from exhaustion)…you" she said before passing out underneath the trees branched shade, as the myrth tree, as if sensing who the girl is, allowed a drop to fall onto the Omytrix symbol on Hyna Wolfs leg, causing Bella to be covered in a bubble of it, before settling.

The camera then zooms over the sleeping Shapeshifter wild card, and Myrth tree

**Authors Notes:**

**Well, second part of chapter 4 and boy fighting the crab of River Bell path is deffintly different and has changed, and I have gained some more comrads into the omytrix.**

**Next chap/part I talk with them, and get them all situated, as we journey into the Mushroom Forest on the other side of the misima stream.**

**New Omytrix Forms:**

**Ben Victor**

**Brainstorm**

**Electro**

**Beetlemon**


	6. The Mushroom Forest

**Authors Notes: Next chapter peeps, and the first going through the Mismia stream (after learning that turning into the same element heros can push me through), after I awoke from using a lot of energy fighting a proxy-Paradox River crab (Call it a Glich or someone outside the CC world trying to beat me or test me), explaining to our new hyna member friends, and walking to the Mushroom forest, while learning more about the Authors who came here, ending up with a few holed memories.**

**(Oh yah, the Artifacts I have gotten, parently the glich in me is allowing me to keep the ones I collected)**

Chapter 4 (Part 3) The Mushroom forest

Back in the River belle path in the area of the Mythral tree, Bella/Hyna-Wolf was still asleep under the dripping branches of the Myth tree.

(Sceen change into Arabellas mind)

Inside the hyna squad bags dimension, the Four lightning Elamentalists; Ben Victor, Brainstorm, Electro, and Beedlemon (Now de-Digivolved back into JP) were out cold on the floor, till Armadrillo started to poke at the hot tempered villain elamentalist (Electro)

"(Wakes up angery and sucker punches Armadillow with a gloved hand) WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT IS GOING ON? (Stands up) WHAT ARE YOU LOSERS (takes his gloves and mask off and start to spark and losing his temper) YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF…" he would have continued if he wasn't wacked in the back of the head by BenVictor causing him to fall on his face.

"Calm down, the omytrix had already explained to me and Brainstorm what is going on and we will tell you and our young ward when he wakes up" he said as Brainstorm also wolk up and placed Electros mask back on "it is suggestive that you listen to my fellow kinsmen and calm down till we explain whats wrong, and for petes sakes keep your mask and gloves on, were in a computer area not a power plant" he said in a thick British accent, as the others who are in the Hyna-bag dimension, grouped around them, curious on what is going on, while JP just slept like a rock.

(Seen change to outside of Bellas mind)

Back with Bella as her friends were explaining to their new friends, she was back to being herself, and was just waking up after napping from her battle "(Growning) maaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn, that was a pure adrinallin rush fight (closes her eyes and changes into Electro; with his mask and gloves on), gwaahhh (Cluches his heart) Electro if that's you calm down, take a deep breath, it's gonna be ok, all right…"

'_Electro:Ok…Arabella isn't it?'_

"Yes, and I take it that the others had explained what is going on my friend"

'_JP: they did after I was rudely awoken from a nice nap and found I was in some crazy place'_

"That could be the terminal part of my mind/dimension and I am sorry about that my friend, when the Crab Electricuted me it must have caused your DNA to sturr in me and awaken you within me" he said, staring at the tree, then feeling a warmth inside, and placed his hands to his chest, and then parting it from his chest as he cupped his hands and opened them and sawed a small tear drop that looked like clear water "(Wispering) guys, this is Myrith" he said, turning back to Bella, while in her mind her current party of friends were staring in awe at the small tear-drop of water-like substance.

Page 4

I wound my way through the vivid green hills and followed the path to reach the

River Belle. All my tension seemed to flow away with the River Belle's serence

currents. As I pressed onward, I slew many goblins. I soon saw a rainbow over a

great waterfall. Who would have known that I would fight the giant crab surrounded

by such beauty!

-Page 4 of the Journel from the game

_Page 2: Hyna Version_

_After going through the river Belle path, we encountered the Giant River Crab_

_I thought it would be like fighting in the game, but the crab seemed different as some sort of code_

_Covered it and it seemed to change and grew as it started to use tequiques it shouldn't use till the later cycles in the game._

_It electrocuted me and it seemed to unlock four new forms and into the Hyna squad friend ring; Electro, Brainstorm, JP/Beetlemon, BenVictor _

_(It may have been painful, but through Adrinalline rushing I was able to win) till I passed out under the myrth tree._

_When I awoke and talked with my friends, and my new ones, but I felt the Myrthal drop flow in me…_

(Sceen Change: Path)

Bella started to walk on the dirt path that lead to Port Tippa, which Bella knows that she has to go too to get on the other side of the river, and the path leading to the Mismia stream.

"Mismia my friends is poision in this world" said Bella explaining it to her friends.

'_Jayson: if its poison, then why weren't you effected by it?'_

"Possibly because I am an author and apparently have immunity to the Mismia" said Bella as she kept walking down path.

'Brainstorm: why that's amazing, its beautiful cycle of how the mismia is dispersed in the air like Carbon dioxide, only to be repelled or filtered through these special crystals'

As Brainstorm kept blathering on, only joined with Jayson as he joined in the conversation as Bella turned off, and continued on the path leading to the mismia path

(Scean change: The Mismia Stream-Water)

"this could be possibly the most beautifulest thing ever to be created naturally from the poisonus substance in this world" said Bella, now Water Hazard to preform an experiment idea she thought up of, as she stared at the glowing field of misima as it created an archway over a dirt path the girl/alien is on.

'_Blight: humph, whats the idea with the fact like it's a river'_

"(Mental pout) that's was what the makers of the game was going for on making it look close to water Blight" he said, as Water Hazard took a few steps before stoping in front of the stream "Ok (takes a deep breath) lets go" he said before pusing into the Mismia stream.

Walking through the Mismia stream Water hazard (showing Bella inside his body (wearing from the neck down in a wiered suit) Feeling the form of icy winds through the Mismia stream, that deep feeling reaching into the girls first layered skin, as he pushed further in, he felt a form of smoke and mismiaic energy that enveloped him, then when Water Hazard had walked into the core of the Mismia stream, and felt a barrier that seems to emit from deep inside of the shapeshifter as he opened his eyes to see a glass clear bubble of energy that seems to protect him or form a dome over him.

"It works? (hapilly) amazing" he said as he continued to finish walking through the stream to the other side, only after the bubble faded, the force pushed Water Hazard onto his face (As he turned into Arabella) "Oww (Stands up and looks at the stream) ok, mental note leaving the Mismia stream causes a push that pushes me on my face (starts to walk out of the mismia stream area) a shut it Blight the Mismia is more forceive and has pressure you hot head" she said having an argument with herself.

The miasma stream. Many caravans have passed through, and now I will follow in their

tracks. Someday, others will follow me. I feel like I have become a small part of

history.

Page 5 of the Journel from the game

Leaving the Mismia stream area, Bella continued on the path getting to the first town: Mars Pass

"Let's stop their guys and get some items, like the weapons and some food" she said as she walked into town. Once in town the girl looked around in awe at the small town and sucked it all in. moving to the armor and weapons blacksmith, she got the armor and wepons made (and equipped a bronze sword to her back to use in future battles and placed any materials or items into the Bag dimension to use in the future).

Back on the path, Bella munched on a Stripped apple, and had a talk with her friends.

"Mars pass was nice to visit and (Gets forlon) well we got a bit of info about the Authors…" she said outloud

_Flashback: Mars Pass_

_After Bella did her usual to touch the crystal and in a way 'feel it', when she heared someone mention about Authors from FF world (Bella: what?) thought Bella, and decited to easedrop on what the people are talking about._

"_did you hear about those new Authors who appeared in the town of Shella" said one towns folk_

"_You mean the groups that appeared from that Fan Fiction world dimension with no memory?" said another_

"_Yah, the poor people, no memory of their name and who they are its really sad" said the first one, as Bella just turned her back and stepped away, looking forlorn._

'_Raem, why?'_

_Flasback Ends_

Back with Bella, she had gotten close to the Mushroom forest, but she picked herself up "Well then I just got to try my hardest to help them out" she said as she walked straight into the forest of giant mushrooms.

_Blight: has anyone told you can be bipolar_

"(Pouts) shut up blight, I am just trying to prevent myself from being weighed down by sadness" she said

(Scean change: The Mushroom forest)

_"When I was a child, I once asked my mother, "Where did I come from?"_

_she answered, "Why, we all sprouted from the Mushroom Forest, of course!"_

_Nightmares soon haunted my sleep, I dreamt I was lost among the toadstools._

_I awoke in tears, but felt the warmth of my mother's embrace. It is something_

_I still remember to this day."_

Hearing that Nariation, Omy-Wormtail (With the copper sword strapped on his back), and curled his tail around his waist, as his hands twiddled with them with a rosy blush on his face when he heared the Nariation.

"kind of makes us wonder if the toons did sprout from the Mushroom forest?" he said

'_Jayson: (Chuckling) that's a sight to think about our roots'_

'_Electro: Hay Bell, you ok? I feel that you are on the verge of tears'_

"(Wipes away his tears) I'm fine E, Just remeneceing about my mom" he said, before pulling the sword forward to strike.

(10 minutes walking in the forest)

Bella is back to well…Being Bella, Bella sat on a giant mushroom panting at the hard core fighting and item collecting.

Thinking about what she fight through, she had to think about how fun it was as she kept juggling into different forms and defeating the monsters (at least she got Lightning Magice orbs), and a few more metals (iron) and blueprints and artifacts to add to her collection of items. Plus, she remembers walking through the mushrooms that she felt like a little girl.

_Flashback_

_After defreating a monster plant, and picking up a wheat seed from the corps as Beetlemon, pausing to look around at the mushrooms, as he hugged himself, and letted out a small wine._

'_Ronnie (Watering the plants and seeds): hay bell, whats wrong?'_

"_Sorry Coachie, I just feel like a little kid in this forest against the mushrooms, and I guess its feeling noslongic for my mommy"_

'_Blight: What happened to your mother?'_

"_(Starts to show a teary eyed face) my mom died when I was nine, in a car accident, me and my little brother were both in the car when it happened'_

'_Terra spin: hay now, you want to talk about it?'_

"_sure T"_

_Flashback End_

After that, she expressed her feelings to them, and how much she misses her mom and how she copped with the loss by watching them on TV and treating them like they were real, to writing about them in reality. The guys were happy that the girl was nice and seemed to really love the guys (To her they are all like her siblings), looking at the enterence to the boss, Bella stood up and walked through into the enterence.

(Cue CCboss Music)

Hearing the boss music, Bella looked around the boss area, her sword out, and looked down at a small Manbro, and coced her head as she looked at the audience "You do relize that in ten seconds that Monbro is gonna beome a giant and I am gonna have to turn into NRG and use a flame like sword?"

Cue the Monbero inhaling from two mushrooms that allowed it to grow into a monsterous form

"(Looks at the Audience again) yeah, gonna need NRG for this now!" she said turning into said hero, and pulling out the copper sword on his back.

(Glass shatters, and cue boss music)

Taking an attack stance (reading his sword), and ran to first slash at the two venus plant monsters in front of the Monbro, killing them, then placed the sword on his back, and ignited his hands

**Fire**

He yelled, as he sended a circle of fire on the Monbro and got it aflamed

"All right" he said, but the same paradox-like circles enveloped the Monbro causing it to grow and become more nastier looking, as NRG Quickly changed into Firestorm and took a step (Flew back) back, and readied two atomic balls

"This is gonna be a challenge" he said as he fired the atomic balls only for it to cause a burn on the Monbro, as it roared and sended extended vine tentacles onto the shapeshifter, as he had to doge quickly

'_Bella: when have the bosses become more vicious during the first cycle of the game?'_

'_Ronnie: I don't know you're the expert on stuff like this you tell us'_

'_Jayson: hate to interrupt, but TENTACLE VINES!'_

Focusing, the atomic man noticed a tentacle slash at him, and insticntivly turned into NRG, and crossed his arms to protect his body, but the tentacle slashed at the omytrix symbol on his chest, pushing him into a mushroom, and turned him back into Arabella, as she looked at the omytrix and sawed the image of Wildvine and Swampfire.

"Looks like I got two new forms (Turns into wild vine and get into fight mode), then lets rock and roll!" he said, using his vine-legs to spring into the air, and pulled the seeds on his back.

**Seed gurnade: Fire**

He yelled as he tossed the seeds on the Monbro as they attached to him, then turned into Swampfire "Boom" he said snapping his fingers, as they exploded, causing the seeds to explode, causing the Monbros skin to peel and show its inards.

"Ewww, looks like the upgrade this Monbro got made it solid" he said, as the Monbro leaned back…and belched noxus-poisounus fumes "That Monbro realizes that I can't smell anything with this cloggy nose?" he said staring down at the Monbro.

"(squinting his eyes in ready mode) ok you stupid plant, get ready (Ignites his hands) FOR A FIRE BLAST TIME PEOPLE!"

**Infero Blast!**

He yelled before unleashing a stream of fire on the Monbro, reducing it to ashes "(Lowers his hands) Done" he said before turning back to Bella, and walking down the path to the Myrth tree.

(Cue to the walking of the Myrth tree)

Looks up at the Myrith trees branches "Hello myrth tree (walks under it and looks up) I wonder if you have sheaded your drops of myrth to the caravans who had met you?" she said

'_Jayson: you relize that everytime I see this tree I cannot but help feel relived'_

'_Ronnie: I know_

'_Water Hazard: seeing it makes me feel like its water dripping off the branches'_

"That I have to agree (calmly) it sure does" she said placing her hand on her heart, as it glowed, and when she pulled away, opened palmed, was the tear shaped mytrhal drop in her hands, as the Myrth tree glowed and it formed a drop of myrith that fell on the tear drop of myrith in the girls hand, as it shimmered and grew to the size of a shooter marble.

"I am really sure (Smiles)" she says as the camera zooms out and fades out

**Authors note:**

**Done peeps, finish with this chap and got two new forms, and the next chapter (Deadpans) I and my toon freinds have to bloody go through a mine…(Perks up)anyway, read and review**

**New forms:**

**Wildvine (Ben 10)**

**Swampfire (Ben 10 Alien Force)**


	7. The Mine of the Carthages

**Authors Notes:**

**Bella hear with the next part of chapter 4 in the crystal cronicols series in this Fanfiction POV that I am going through. And now on the next part of the journey, into the mines of ****Cathuriges (Prepare for a good amount of arguing from the heat in these mines)**

**Anyway fact about what we discovered about how my shapeshifting powers are unlocked, depending on the stress of the environment and the battle that is happening, that's how one of my toon friends are released to be used from the omytrix (and my body)**

**And after that fact, let's go…-_- into some hot abandoned mine**

Chapter 4 (Part 4) The Mines of Cathuriges

After exiting the Mushroom forest (and going to explore the Jaragon river and the area around Marrs pass meeting up with the fellow caravans…and learning of the rumors about the Author players), the hero and her subjects (Curent Hyna members unlocked: Not your subjects), right, comrads, went down the path into…the Mines of Cathuriges.

'_Coach Ronnie: Whats so special about these mines?'_

"Well the Lilies had used these mines to mine for ore and other materials for their weapons to conquer the world or this world a long time ago" she said as she walked to the enterance of the mine "however they stopped when the mine ran out of the metal they use to make the weapons, that they gave up on conquering the world"

'_Coach Ronnie: so basically, they quit'_

"In retrospect yes, they did, but it's in hear we will get a drop of myrith, and before any of you guys ask, they form where monsters gather, which makes them special trees" said Bella as she entered the mine.

_"When the grandfather, of my grandfather's grandfather, was still a_

_child, no one in this land could challenge the might of the Lilties._

_They forged weapons of iron, to bring the world under their dominion,_

_but eventually the mine was exhausted, and the Lilties unstoppable_

_conquest ground to a halt. The Lilties ambition vanished along with_

_the iron. They abandoned the mine, where monsters now thrive."_

The mines of Cathuriges defintly were a typical mine-like area, lanterns hung on the ceiling containing Fire Bomb monsters that serve as light through the dark areas of the mines. And the typicalness of mine tracks and carts that the lilities apparently used to carry the ore and metals to forage wepons to use. However to the wild card shapeshifter it was in one word, hot and cramped shafts that caused her to wine, and stick to be Blight.

"(Sees a cart infront of him and kicks it causing it to go down the path through some abandoned crates that was blocking the path) that takes care of that enterance (sees a org comeing close, causing him to launch firega on it killing it and causing it to drop a chunk of iron), and the coming closeness of the monsters who spawn in this area" he said pocketing the iron, and changing into Omi-Steve as he entered to the left path to find a hotspot and two bomb monsters "Oh dear, let's see if I can cast two spells at once" he said, concentrating, as he ignored the bombs raming onto him as two blizzard circles appeared under the two bombs.

(opens his eyes and snaps his fingers)** Blizzard**

He said, as the two Bombs were killed by the blizzard shards "In coming" he said as he ran off screen to avoid getting a face of the bombs explosion when they die.

'_Swampfire: How come you moved away from those two monsters when they died?'_

"Because Bomb Monsters blow up when they are defeated" he said, looking from around the corner to see that the two bombs didn't detonate "Hum?" he wondered as he walked close to see if the two bomb monsters were defective or just playing dead. Curious, Omi-Steve gave the two bombs a tentative kick, cue the bombs shining, then *Explosion* "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was all Omi-Steve yelled as the explosion caused the robot to roll backwards into the second area on the right, before a soot covered and charred Omi-Steve, stop rolling and was on his back, the omytrix symbol glowing and clicking showing the silouttes of Heatblast (Ben 10) and Magmon (Chaotic), before stoping as Omi-Steve stood up onto to legs and held his arms forward.

"Oh, my, well that was unexpected"

'_Heatblast: your telling me, that force caused me, Magmon and Kaz hear to fall back onto this glowing green skeleton and into Wildvine'_

'_Blight (Sounds of him pushing Heatblast off): the name is blight, and I will advise that you get off before I get violent'_

"Blight be nice to him he is a comrade and hold on, Heatblast you mentioned about Magmon and Kaz from Chaotic didn't you?"

'_Heatblast: yes, when Magmon awoke, Kaz was asleep on his back out of it'_

"I guess the awakening and separation was too much for the boy, Swampfire, get J and Coach to merge and create a bed to lay Kaz on to allow him to recover and I ask that you explain what is going on to Magmon and then Kaz when he wakes up" he said, as he retraced his steps to explore the mine.

(2 hours later)

After two hours of fighting monsters for items and food items (and seeds and more metal as me and Jayson and Brainstorm entered a long discussion on how the monsters may have obtained the metal), even artifacts and more magice orbs (ones focusing on fire and thunder and cure) and got to the enterance to the Boss room.

"(Is Omi-Wormtail) this is it, though I wish I could change into Big Chill or Ghostfreak or Gentlemen Ghost in order to phase when the Orgre king goes Katakazmie as a beat it" he said

'_Kaz: what do you mean that the Orge king will go Kamakazi?' _Kaz had just wolke up and after freaking out, only for the boys to calm him and explain what is wrong, he accepted being 'apart of' bella and was willing to help all he can.

"It's a final breath thing the Orge king does when he is about to be beaten, he stores a lot of energy and then after a few minutes he blows up in a suicideal attack, instantly beating him, a cowards way to loose if I can say a word about it" he said, as he walked into the Bosses chamber.

(Cue introductory Boss Music)

Omi-Wormtail carefully walked into the wide area where he knows to face the boss, and held his arms out in preparation when he comes "Ok hear it comes" looks around and sees nothing, but felt the same feeling of a glich change when the River Crab and Mombro got upgraded and more dangerous _'again, this is the third time this happen, yet I haven't beaten the bosses helpers'_ thought Omi-Wormtail, as he looked around and was surprised to see the Ogre king jump infront of him, causing him to stagger back and stare in shocked awe at the giant armed Ogre, he was bigger and armed with a iron armor that covered his face, ankles and elbows and had a different sword and staff, in his hands that were more pronounced and dangerous looking.

"(Cue Chibi-Omi Wormtail crying) why must the Computer world be so curel and mean to me"

(Shattering glass: Real boss music starts up)

Getting out of Chibi mode, the shapeshifter, now wizard author fighter with a high IQ, hand just glowed a bright blue and focused on a casting circle to appear underneath the Ogre king.

"Freeze:**Blizagara**" he shouted as he casted the 3 level of blizzard onto the boss, as great crystals crashed into the Ogre king, causing severe damage to the king, but not much, much to the chargin of Omi-Wormtail (going back into Chibi Mode) "why wansnt it super effective that it worked Niiii" he said as the Orgre King casted apparently Figera "(Panicing) Oh my gosh, Um, Magmon, Kaz, sync help?" he said, as Omi-Wormtail turned into Magmon, and crossed his arms to protect against the rageing flames, as his body absorbed the flames to in away heal him.

"(Opening his eyes) Well that is close, Kaz you Ok in my head?"

'_Kaz: I am fine, but, Incoming its'_ he said, As Magmon crossed his arms to protect against a slam from the Ogre Kings ax-Hammer, as he used all his strength to push him back "Ok, ruff play time now (Slams the palm of his hand on the ground) **Lavalanch Gyser**" he yelled as a gyser of lava struck from underneath the Ogre king, causing the king to blacken and burn.

"Gocha, you mooger" he yelled smiling, only instead that the Ogre kings armor was burned off and he looked mad, causing Magmon to get conserned and worried, as the Ogre king casted a weird choaking green smoke-like spell, which forced Magmon to turn back into Bella, before glowing a bright orange and yellow as it started to gather up energy and power inside its self. "FRAGGIT!" she yelled as she pulled out her sword and madly started slashing at the monster, hoping to beat it before it explodes.

"Come-on, come on, perish please" said Bella, as she kept slashing with everything she can put into her sword, only for the Ogre king to kick her into a wall knocking her out as her tennents screamed/yelled at her to wake up, as the Ogre King to preform Kamakazi and exploded *The area around goes to white*

When it cleared the Ogre king was charred black, that he fell on his back and Bella was no whare to be found, or so was thought, what then appeared in the area where Bella was knocked unconcuous, was what looked like a blue mothman, in a cloak, but when it opened its eyes it revealed bright green eyes, groaning as it started to awake.

"***Groan* **(Rubs his head)** that hurtted, stupid Orge, thinks he can beat me up or punch me into a wall"** he said in a raspy voice, only to compleately awake, and stand (Float) and get a look at himself** "What the? Big Chill, how *remembers the battle* the Ogre king, he used his suicidal Kamakazi attack and blew himself up, but **(Unfurles his wings and floats as he crosses his legs)** how did I gain his form, I mean the Ogre king is fire alined, Big Chill in away, is Water and Wind aligned"** he mulled over, only to comically hear all his tennents yelling at once.

(Cue cartoonic flinching)

'_Kaz: BELLA! ARE YOU OK!_

'_Ronnie: DON'T YOU BE DEAD ON US_

'_Blight: YOU IDIOT FEMALE, YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD OR I WILL MAKE YOU DEAD MYSELF'_

'_Jayson: Calm down the lot of you, she seems to be ok'_

'_Brainstorm: Agreed with young Rush hear'_

'_JP: HOW CAN WE REMAIN CALM WHEN BELLA IS OUT COLD AND NOT RESPONDING TO US'_

After hearing a whole bunch of voices either yelling if she/he is ok, the only thought Big Chill wanted was for them to calm down and to be quiet, he is fine, a bit bruised in the head, but ok, so he did, yelling at all of them to shut it or calm down, that he is fine, as he walked to where the mytrhrial tree is.

Placing a hand to his chest, Big Chill pulled out the mytrhrial drop from within him and held it (With the upmost of calmness), as the third drop of myth fell on to the small ball that is in the moth aliens cupped, hands, causing the mytith ball in his hands to grow to the size of a tennis ball.

Placing his hands to his chest, to allow the myth to be absorbed back into his being as he turned back to being Arabella "(Sighs happily), you relize that no matter how many times I go up to a myth tree, it makes me feel at ease" she said, as she started to walk out of the mines.

'_Kaz: so Bella, whats the reason to collect these myrth drops?'_

That's when Bella started explaining about the progress of the crystal cronicol game, and the duty of the crystal caravans that collect the myrth to recharge the crystals, but when she got to the life span of the crystals protection, that was when Arabella froze…

"SHIT, when I collect three mytrh drops that's the end of a cycle year, which means…no, Tipa" she fretted as she started to run "I got to see if Tipa is ok" she yelled

'_Terraspin: why ?'_

"I'll explain soon, or better yet show you the result if the crystal isn't restored with myrth, after checking on Tipa" she yelled, as she quickly made it out of the mines as the scean goes to black.

**Authors Notes:**

**Oh no, I got three myrthal drops, which is the sign of the end of one cycle year in the game, which got me worried if Tipa is ok. Anyway, next chapter after seeing that Tipa is ok, me and my 'Tennents' go to the Goblin Wall, take the boss down to size to gain a drop of myrth and a new friend, and journey further into the world of the Crystal cronicols…to Raem, my child.**

**New forms unlocked:**

**Magmon (Chaotic)**

**Kaz (Chaotic *Was in Magmons body when awaken*)**

**Heatblast (Ben 10)**

**Anyway, read and review and warning, flammer's will get barbequed by me/Heatblast.**


	8. The Goblin Wall

**Authors Notes: Hear people with a new chapter, where we keep the town of Tipa safe by conquering the infamous Goblin wall**

**Kaz: Maybe it should be called the goblin platue**

**Me: Possibly, if it looks like it.**

**Anyway, a note on changing into Chaotic creatures, Magmon is the real Magmon so I can turn into him freely, but if I turn into him and Kaz murges with him (and thus with me), then both me and Kaz share Magmons body, opening up to stronger 'Soul renasance (as I will lern deeper into the story)'. Magmon was the only creature on Kazs scanner, and over time Kaz will gain back the scans of any creatures, locations, mugic and battlegear that's on it to be used if I turn into a Chaotic creature. The same rules will apply when Tom, Sarah and Payton awake inside the Omytrix.**

**Now enough talk, time to go on with the story and to make sure Tipa is safe.**

Chapter 4 (part 5) The Goblin Wall

Rushing through the changed Mismia stream (it has changed to the element of fire, so I turned into Heatblast to pass through the stream), and staying in Heatblast form, kept running to Tipa, praying for Tipas safety

"**Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead"** he repeated over and over hoping that there great crystal that protected them isn't dead, and that the Villiagers are all ok. When he got there, he scratched to a hault with a comical face on showing his hoping that Tipa is ok. Opening his eyes he sawed that everything was exactly the same (well the same as the villiagers going about their business with all the shops open, making it a villiage in a way), causing everyone to stare.

Sensing that everything is the same and the villiagers are all ok, Heatblast opened his eyes, and sawed all the Villiagers were staring at him, causing him to blush and rub the back of his head sheepishly **"Ehh, heheheh, sorry about that, I **(Rubs his fingers together)** heh, sorry** (Backs away) **I am, just eheh, leaving, sorry for bothering your time**" he said, before running out of town and onto the road.

(On the pathway)

Back on the pathway outside of Tipa, Heatblast returned to being Arabella, as she panted and looked down at her feet at what she had done.

"That should be considered embarrassing…(Looks up) but at least I know Tipa is ok (gets a happy earthal look), good, Tipa's own Caravan must have recently restored the towns crystal, thank god" she said

(Sceen change into Bellas mindscape)

Inside Bellas mindescape, it deffently changed, the monitor and strange doorway was still there, the desks that had the Journel/diary and card of tipa, that was slowly being filled was on its podium, the table desk had the metal sheets on, along with the other materials that is used in smithing, and a few scrolls of weapon and armor crafting, and another table/desk with the food and kegs of water and strange liquid against one part of the wall, and against the far bottom wall, was plant boxes one long trench filled with lots of wheat stalks, another with vegetable plants, and a third filled with fruit trees, that were growing at a good rate, and pots filled with flowers, these were food items grown from the seeds collected.

And a bed against the wall next to the terminal (Due to space issues)

"Gwegg, if this keeps up, we're gonna need more space to keep all of these plant growings (Pushes through some wheat stalks), and items we collected" said Electro, earning a few nods from the others, while Kaz looked at the card that had Tipas picture on it.

"Bella, you hearing me"

'_Bella: yes, I can hear all of you talking, and thinking'_

"Well I noticed that this card and the weird machine next to the doorway thingy, do you think they go together?" he asked.

'_Bella: Possibly, try putting it into the slot and see what happens, I haven't really thought it like that, because I was busy and distracted on things'_

Kaz nodded, and went to the scanning terminal that was next to the portal-like door, and placed the Card inside, that caused the terminal to be brought to life showing the card inside **(Note: visualize when you select a world in KHCOM)** seeing that the choice was apparently the card he placed in, he pressed the button for Tipa, the effect was instuenus, as the door terminal opened, and glowed a bright white, covering the computer area, blinding them.

(Outside the mindescape)

While inside the mindscape was going on, Bella just cluched her head in pain, as she fell into the grass gasping in pain, as she passed out

(Inside the Mindscape)

Back inside Bellas mindscape, the light cleared, as the group of toon/tennents looked in the direction of the portal door, and sawed it open, curious JP (Turning into Beedlemon) gave the signal that he'll go in first, to check the area, so the Lightning Beetle walked through the door.

3 minutes in the minscape time passed, before Beedlemons voice called "Guys you got to see this, it's a perfect replica of Tipa, except the cliff side corner is showing white area. The group did just that and were amazed at the sight, it was an exact copy of Tipa, the buildings homes, ecedra, and even a big crystal that seems to shine its own glow.

'_Bella: Guys can you hear me?'_

Hearing Bellas voice, the group looked up " we hear you loud and clear" yelled Brainstorm '_Bella: good, because I can see and hear you as well in this new part of the mindscape, I think it is your town, if I am not using you guys out of FFWorld'_

"Bella, you really think so?" asked Jayson.

'_Bella:uh huh, look, there is even a building that seems to be a school, I bet you can place the extra magice or extra disigns and blueprints in there for you to study in private, and to keep the artifacts safe'_ that got Jayson to grin and look at Brainstorm who joined into the grin, as the two walked back to the computer room to start to move the magice orbs and blueprint disigns.

'_Bella: there also a market area, we can use that to store extra materials and food we have, as well as a mill to keep the wheat close, and a farm to care for the fruit and veggies in that area'_

"me and the other Adromia Omytrix aliens will care for the farm and mill" said Water Hazard, only for NRG to inturupt "Count me out, Bella I see a Black smith area" _"Bella: sure, you, Heatblast and Magmon can use that area to craft armor and items"_

That caused said aliens and creatures to nod, and go to start to move the materials and items out of the Computer room and into the area towns.

"Hay Bella, Me and JP can watch over the Market area till the omytrix releases any fellas that can run it in our place (Grabs Blights Arm) even glowey can help us" said Coach Ronnie earning a look from Blight that said 'I am gonna hurt you for that commet'

'_Bella: I am afraid I am gonna have to put a damper on that, as I sense someone in that area'_

Curious, the three went to where the market is, and their sleeping near the market area, was the figure of TFA Swindle _'Bella: I am seeing in the gods eye that it is TFA Swindle, JP can you please turn into Beedlemon and shock him awake'_ Not knowing why Bella would suggest that, Beetlemon proceeded to do just that on the D-Con Arms dealer. But as it turns out, that wasn't just the only surprise in this new world, or new part of the wild cards mindscape.

In the school room where Jayson and Brainstorm had just entered with some of the Disigns and magic, they founded a sleeping Graymatter (Ben 10) resting on a desk. In the Talior area, Benvictor and Electro both sawed Sam, Clover and Alex (Totally Spiez) asleep on the ground near the Tailor store enterance. In the alchemist area, Big Chill sawed the sleeping forms of Edward Elric and Alphones Elric (he is apice of armor now) (FullMetal Alchamist), Al with his brother in his arms, and giving a look that says, please tell me what is going on. As Amphibian explored the town, he sawed the out cold form of Ripjaws (Ben 10) and Tom Majors (Chaotic)

After awakening all of them, and explaining (a long explination of what is going on) after the moving of the items and placing them in ready areas (Thus clearing the Computer room), and placing the Journel on a podium in front of the crystal…

(Sceen change, outside of Bellas mind)

Bella was sitting cross-legged, with her eyes closed as she meditated to make sure everything is in its place, organized and everyone is assigned to their own duty/jobs in this mindscape Tipa.

"Everything is in place, everyone has a duty to do while I am not using them, good (Though questions herself) though why all these toons, they are my friends of course in my writings, but why are they in my mind, even in Fan Fiction wold, it really feels that they are close in me"

'_Amphibian: Bella, you ok?'_

'_BenVictor: She is deep in thought Amp, let her think'_

Hearing the two electric users voices, Bella smiles at them looking after her "I am fine my children, I am just mulling over some things ok" she said, as she went down the path to the in famous Goblin Wall.

(Scean change: The Goblin wall)

_"The threat of monsters weighs upon the mind of every traveler. Brave_

_Lilties purged the road of danger long ago. But monsters still lurk about,_

_biding their time, in the nooks and crannies of the world. Goblin_

_Wall is one such place, as they say, wherever there is light, there is shadow. I wonder if we will ever be rid of their menace."_

The camera shows the hallways that is the Goblin wall, adorn with bone cages that is supposed to keep prisoners in, prisoners that can turn into food for the Goblins. Walking in was a small Underworlder Named Hearing(Chaotic), when Bella entered this place, the omytrix had decited there to turn her into the small bunny like underworld spy, to try to blend in this Goblin hole.

"(Cluching his ears in fearfulness) I'm scared" he said

'_Kaz: Common Bell, don't be scared try to be strong and for petes-sakes don't flinch you're an underworlder'_

'_Tom: Kaz cool it, it's a girl in the body of a underworlder'_

"He is right you know" he said, as he trys to walk casually, pass the goblins and steals a big of their treasure stalk "(Under her breath) ok so far so good" he said, as he moved onto the other areas, opening the gates to get to the items, only to come face to face with a flan and a dark bat "(Cue a big sweat drop and a sheepish rub against his head) Um, hello" he said cheekly.

*Few seconds later*

Hearing runs through the coradors of the Goblin wall, screaming as a small army of flan and Dark Bats and Goblins, on his tale, but when they rounded a corner, Hearing was gone, vanished. The goblins snorted and grunted belivng what they call 'rabit meat' to be gone, once the last of them left, a crawling shadow slunked out of the shadows, and into the light, revealing the form of Drakness (Chaotic)

"**That was to close** (Looks at his form)** seems like the Omytrix released Drakness in order to help me blend in with the shadows to hide against them** (Looks at the monsters and smiles)** or to do sneak attacks and take the bounty Hehehe"**

And with that, in the next hour in toon time, came Drakness using his powers to kill off various monsters of the Goblin wall, collect items from them and the treasure chests of the area, and general messing with the monsters.

"**Heeheee, loving it hee"** he said, as he used the two keys he collected during his sneakiness attacks to open the door to the Goblin kings room.

(Cue introduction to the boss music)

Floating into the boss room, Drakness was surprised to see the Goblin King upgraded just like the other bosses** "Again, I am estimating its some sort of glich pattern going on"**

The goblin king was wearing orniant robes and had a bigger and apparently powerful staff in his hands, when he looked at Drakness, he gave a angery grunt, causing the shade to turn into Amphibian, and was ready to fight it out.

(Glass shatters: Boss music)

Responding fast, Amphibian, flew over the bone gate, gathering electricity in his two front tentacles for an attack.

**Electric Ball**

Forming an electric ball, he slamed it into the Goblin king, causing damage, but causing the king to teleport, and move to the lower part of the area "If you are playing ruff, then how about (Turns into Big Chill) **I give you the cold shoulder"** he said turning invisible and phasing through the King, causing ice to form on him, but he brushed it off, as he casted a spell from his cauldron, almost casting slowgra on the Mothman-alien, but was avoided when Big Chill turned into Bella and barrel rolled away from the Goblin king "looks like I am gonna have to get hard on your ass kingy" she said, as she dashed onto him and delivered a swift kick to the face, and before he could recover, the girl did a hard kick to his stomach, causing him to crash into his cauldron.

With his cauldron disturbed, the goblin kings magic malfunctioned, causing a portal to open and absorbed him into "That is how I roll people (Starts to walk to the area of the Myrith tree), that is how I roll" she said, just as she got infront of the tree, and before she could pull out the myrth she collected, the myrth tree started to fell a drop of its myrth, much to Bellas confusion, as it fell…and fell onto the omytrix on her wrist, causing it to shine.

(Bellas mindscape)

Back inside Bellas mind, the tear of myrth fell till it touched the crystal in the towns square, causing it to glow, causing all of Bellas Tennents to smile and feel good.

(Outside the mindscape)

Bella felt the warmness of the myrth and the feeling of happiness that was coming from her friends, as she closed her eyes and cluched her Omytrix, and just stood there, in silence.

**Authors notes:**

**That was fun people, and it looks like I have a space for all the items I gather in the Crystal cronicols and the future development of the hyna squad home town/base or just plain a home for the members. Anyway (Sad) next chapter my tennents learn what will happen if a towns crystal dies in this world, and its result, as we go through the ghost town of Tida.**

'_**the people really belived their caravan would have come back…well, look at the result of their devotion" –Arabella Hyna**_


	9. Tida

**Authors notes: People hear is a list of the forms I unlocked, and understand, these forms are my toon friends so respect them, since we are one.**

**(my own creations for the Omytrix)**

**Hyna-Wolf**

**Omi-Wormtail**

**Omi-Steve**

**(Ben 10)**

**Heatblast**

**Graymatter**

**Ripjaws**

**Wildvine**

**Ben Victor**

**(Ben 10 Alien Force)**

**Swampfire**

**Big Chill**

**Brainstorm**

**(Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)**

**WaterHazard**

**NRG**

**TerraSpin**

**Amphibian**

**(Digimon)**

**JP/Beetlemon**

**(The Batman the Brave and the Bold)**

**Firestorm (Jayson-Coach Ronnie)**

**(Batman Beyond)**

**Blight**

**(Spectacular Spiderman)**

**Electro**

**(Chaotic)**

**Humans:**

**Tom Majors**

**Kaz**

**Creatures:  
>Magmon<strong>

**Drakness**

**Hearing**

**(Fullmetal Alchamist)**

**Edward 'Ed' Elric**

**Alphonse 'Al' Elric**

**(Totally Spies)**

**Sam**

**Clover**

**Alex**

**(TFA)**

**Swindle**

Chapter 4 (Part 6) Tida

Leaving the goblin mine, with new forms and more items, our resident wild card left the wall, in the form of Armadrillo, an earth alined alien, and went through the earth aligned Mismia stream.

"Okay, now, time to go to the deeper lands of this world (Gets forlorn) Tida" he said, with a small frown (or frowning under his helmet).

'_TFA Swindle: Hay, hay, hay now I hate to see a women cry, whats wrong B?'_

"Hum, its nothing swindle, it's very private" he said and walked through the earth mismia stream to the other side, then turned into Water Hazard and went through the stream easily to get to the next area of this world, the Area of Alfritaria (going in to check the town and learned about more of the Authors who had lost their memories) as he (Still as water hazard), climbing up the hill, to the abandoned town that is Tida.

_"The sun once smiled on this village more than any other. But one day_

_their crystal's blessing faltered. The villagers eagerly awaited their_

_caravan's return but for them, the crystal would never shine again._

_It is said that not a single one of them tried to escape. All stood_

_fast waiting for the caravan, hoping to the very last. After hearing_

_that tale, I felt the weight of my burden like never before."_

Close to the enterance, In the shape of Drakness, the Underworld shadow, hand wringed his hands together as he looked around the dark abandoned town that was once the happiest place in the crystal cronicol world.

'_Alex: *Sad* Bella, what happened to this place?'_

_Clover: yeah, it's all *sad* well, dead and gloomy'_

"I am afraid girls, that this is what happens when a caravan fails to return to restore their hometowns crystal (Floats to the dead crystal and rubs a shadowed hand on it), the people of this town refused to leave, and stood strong to stay, but they all died when the crystal died" he said leaning himself against the crystal.

(inside Bellas minscape: Hyna Tipa)

Inside the town inside the girls head, ten figures appeared in the middle of the square; The Fallen, Megatron, Starscream, Beraracade, Frenzy, Soundwave, Ravage, Scapcel, Blackout, Scoropunk (all 07 Movieverse) out cold in a pile (well Scapel, Frenzy and Scoropunk were all in their own pile asleep), causing Jayson, graymatter (Ridding on his shoulder) and Tom to get over to them, and were surprised to see them.

"Arabella if you are hearing us, there are ten transformers out cold in the middle of the square, any words of advice to do?" asked Jayson

'_Bella: I can see them, they are the Movie verse decepticons, the best advice is to take them and put them in the empty beds in the inn, I will talk with them with my mind (to herself) omytrix you gave me these guys because of my emotional darkness I felt at seeing this place'_

(Back out of her head in Tida)

Stopping rubbing the dead crystal, Drackness floated through the first part of the dead town, using the magice to kill the undead and ravagers that populate this dead town. Only a few minutes later to cluch his head in pain "Yozah (Turns back into Bella and starts to yell out loud) OE, OE, SHUT IT YOU ANGERY DECEPTICONS QUIET! AND I WILL EXPLAIN AND CADE SHUT YOUR JABBERING PARTNER UP I SAID I WILL EXPLAIN DAMM IT!" she yelled at the Decepticons who awoke up and are demanding who and what on earth is going on (Dispite Bella telling them through their dreams; some were in denial), and shooing them into the computer terminal room to, in her own words, to make themselves useful and to wait till she figures out an area to give them.

After that outburst, well Bella went to getting nervous mode, and turned into Omi-Wormtail and fiddled with his tail in nervousness and kept walking on.

(Deeper in Tida)

Deeper in the decaying town where fungus and decay allined around, Omi-Wormtail (droping his tail and allowing it to droop as he cluched his hands together looking at how sad this place was) "the people really hopped that their caravan will come to restore their crystal (accidently walks into a web and starts failing his arms) AHHHGWAHAHA" he yelled flailing to get rid of the webs out of his face

'_Ed Elric: this terrible, beyond terrible'_

'_Al Elric: Brother? Arabella Nii-chan?'_

"(Stop flailing and flicked the webs off his hands), the people really belived their caravan would have come back…well, look at the result of their devotion" he said, looking around at the distruction and the webs and fungus growing all around , before continuing on to where the boss area.

(Cue Boss starting music)

Entering the area in the form of movie verse Megatron (after walking in a bad line in clumslyness) "Step forward, step forward (Nearly falls on his face but held his arms forward to stop the fall), wowzah, this (Stands up and takes a step forward, stumbling) is like walking a giant suit of armor, woah (stumbls a bit flailing his arms but got his balance)" he said

'_Megatron: well excuse me human girl for being heavy, but I didn't ask to wake up in a fleshy mind'_

"Well excuse me you metal hot head, but were friends in fanfiction and I will go and tame and get you to trust me even if it kills me (Stands up straight, only for his legs to buckle and fall on his face)

'_Megatron: *dryly* I admire your commitmit'_

"*Mumbling* glad to see you admire me being commited to tame and get you guys to trust in me and so help me I shall (standing up again and this time not buckling)" he said and looked back and forth till looking straight ahead and sawed Armstrong, only against the hill side and extreamly different; it was two storys high, and had larger arms made of fungus and wood.

"Not again with these gliches and creating a new challenge" he said, as the Armstrong started to move, and flex as it uprooted from its spot and was ready to attack.

(Glass shatters, and cue boss music)

The Armstrong then started to stumble forward to do a corckscrew turn on Megatron, only for him to hold his arms up in defence as the small cyclone struck and pushed him back on his aft as he quickly turned into Arabella "(Standing up and rubbing his rump) ok first thing, never use new forms until you broke them in or at least got them use to you" she said

'_Starscream: it will be a cold day when I would get use to you'_

"Cold star, but its logical when you are stuck in my head and I can turn into you guys at will *Mumbling* although it's more like us becoming one and we have to share, something Megatron seems to understand, though the others maybe stubborn"

'_The Fallen: I have seen the girls mind, she has a strong sprit and it seems to not back down'_

The Fallens words were proven when Bella clenched her fists and ran to Armstrong and jumped and kicked Armstrongs head "HOW ABOUT THIS!" she yelled, as the kick seemed to cause Armstrongs head to twist backwards "Gocha their bozo"

'_Megatron: a strong spirit and strength that goes with it'_

After kicking Armstrong like that, he recovered and then proceeded to belch out a poisonus gas that the girl quickly dodged by changing into Beetlemon and flying up out of the gas's way. "Ok that's it you want series (Balls his hands into a single fist and flys at hyper speed) THEN TAKE THIS!" he yelled as he punched (strongly) through Armstrong separating the monsterous house, just as his wood and fungus scratched him, as he flew upwards seeing the beast dead.

"(Flying upwards still) now that's how (Gets tired) it's how…(Lowers on the ground and falls asleep)

(Bellas Mindscape: the main terminal)

Arabella awoke to the continuing poking of Movieverse Frenzy, who kept doing it over and over to see if she was dead.

"(Grabs Frenzy by the Throught) will you cut that out you spazic mini-bot, or I will do what I did to Armstrong and rip you in half" she yelled, shutting up the sabotuor mini-bot spy.

"I deffently like her, she shes strong and defently dosent hold back" said Blackout, as the girl stood up and tossed Frenzy at Soundwave "Wave keep Frenz on a leash or at least away from any sugar, *Mumbles* Especually his movieverse form" she said, causing Cade to laugh at his partners discomfort, and for the other decepticons to stare at the girl.

"I could say take a picture, but I shant (Looks at how the movie-decepticons are all human sized and are physically exactly like in the movie) Geeze, talk about 100% accurate" she said, till her eyes caught on a door that was close to the main computer terminal.

"Hum, hay boys was this door hear when you came alive?"

"Answer: No, just appeared after you defeated Armstrong" said the monotone of Soundwave, as Bella (with Scaple riding on her shoulder and followed by Frenzy, Scoropunk and Ravage) went up to the door and opened it.

And through the door was a yard with a stone pathway, leading up to a house with two trees close to its size, but it was the designed and form of the house that the girl noticed which made her nervous "M.H, how? Armstrong, when his fungus and wood scratched me it must have awoken M.H" seeing her audience confused, the girl told them.

"M.H means 'Monster House' if you read my research telling about him, it is a house that is the vessel of the houses owner who died protecting it, the interior of the house works like the inside of a human body, the same with the outside with the trees as its arms and its windows as eyes and the front porch its mouth and teeth" she explained turning and seeing that Frenzy was missing, turning the group sawed him walking up the path to the front door of M.H.

"FRENZY YOU LITTLE SCREW, DON'T YOU DARE WAKE HIM UP UNTIL WE ESTABLISHED SOMETHING WITH HIM" she yelled, but it fell on deft ears as Frenzy just laughed (Yes laughed manically) in disbelief and pulled out his mini blaster, as he got on the pourch…the door opened and the borads below became teeth, as its eyes became a mixture of red and yellow in anger, Frenzy looked in and sawed the floor borads bow and showed the hole that is the stomach, a Persian carpet becoming a long tounge.

"(Running up to the pourch) FRENZY YOU SPAZ (quickly grabs the stuned Frenzy into her arms, Scaple holding on to her hair tightly and freaking), YOU DON'T GO AND TRY TO APPROACH IT WITHOUT BEING CAUTIOUS IDIOT!" yelled the girl as she ran from the long serpentine carpet tounge, and seeing that Ravage and Scouoropunk were about to shoot, she grabbed their tails and pulled them through the doorway back into the terminal room.

"DON'T SHOOT AND DON'T GO AND LOOK BACK!" barked Bella, as Frenzy slipped out of Bellas arms and peeked through the door, and sawed M.H go feral faced at him causing him to freak and sputter stuff in gibberish and cybertronion.

(Outside the hyna space)

Well outside of the girls mind (which said girl is still Beetlemon), Beetlemon had woken up and was yelling and spazing out after dominating and laying down the law to the Decepticons about listening and to shut up and obey her as equals or else.

"(Standing up and rubbing his temples), glad to see that it is now established (Raising his voice slightly) I have transformers now in my brain and a living possessed monster house (Turns back to Bella) well that's a story of my life (Walks to the Myrth tree) *Sarcastic* can't wait to summon them in a fight when I leave this world.

'_Starscream: we can leave this place called your mind of our own will?'_

"You learned that from reading my notes? Well yes you can that is my Fan Fiction World power/ability, you guys are the real deal from your own worlds, but are sealed in me, from what I can tell, hence, you have your old personalitys and traits, I hate to be alone, so you are able to leave my mind at will. From what the omytrix imprinted in my brain *Looks at it* since it is my mind and I do have a control over if you guys can leave freely…you decpticons, won't leave till I am 100% sure that you won't lay waste to Fan fiction world" she said, sensing Starscream Brooding.

Laughing, the girl went up to the Myrth tree and allowed it to drop in her cupped hands as she allowed it to enter her body, as the drop touched the crystal in her mind, sinding its shinning glow through all the toons, no, hyna squad members, even the new unlocked ones hearts.

**Authors Notes:**

**Next part of this chapter done, yet having to go through a sad abandoned town and fighting a monster that was created from the peoples despair is hard, but eleven forms were unlocked. Now hear is a note of how the omytrix is working.**

**Some forms are unlocked do to my emotional feeling, since the Decepticons are gloom attacks and darkness, they were unlocked next, but since my feelings were sad and dark, strong firmed, depressed, or sturned Decepticons were unlocked.**

**(07 Movieverse)**

**Megatron (in his first movieverse form)**

**Starscream**

**Soundwave (in his DOTM form)**

**Blackout**

**Scoropunk**

**Frenzy**

**Ravage**

**The Fallen**

**Beraracade**

**Scaple**

**Also, another way they can be unlocked it's through branching, the next chapter more Transformers are unlocked since I have opened the first set (which is Movieverse Transformers and Animated, since TFA swindle was unlocked), the same with the others (well some of them; after unlocking Ed and Al out of the omytrix, the 7 sin homonculs, Barry and the slicer brothers are next).**

**And for M.H, well when Armstrong scrapped against my body (Or Beetlemons body), some of his fungus and sawdust had got sucked in and awoken M.H within.**

**Anyway, read and review people, as the next chapter will come (and me and my bros will have to go through the Moscet mannor next)**


	10. Moscet Mannor

**Authors Note:**

**Me hear with the next chapter, oh meand my toon friends want to clear up on how they are the original or "real deal" that is sealed inside the omytrix, and a bunch of other stuff. When I created my FFW avatar, ****Izanami gave me a real Omytrix that unseals or reveals itself from my body when I enter FFW, and goes into my body when I leave, but leaves the voices of my toon friends in my head. Anyway, when Izanami chose me to be the wild-wild card of FFW (Like in Persona where the main character is the 'Wild card' of the persona users, in able to use multiple persona summonings instead of one), giving me strength over cartoons and bonds with the real deal toons.**

**Anyway, for the toons (the omytrix versions I create are just part of my head or the omytrix naturally), they told me that it was like sleeping in crystal stasis (Like in FF13), and when a condition or emotional release is done, they wake up from being crystal.**

**That's how I theorize and am putting down, these are the real toons, but some are not sealed in the omytrix (as will soon be shown in chapter 5 after the crystal cronicols saga)**

**Explination aside, the world in my head is a real world, and its where they are all resting, keeping collected items safe, and doing general projects to keep busy while they wait to do something. And also…I am able to take real items and store them in FFW, which is what I did with my jorunels and flash drives and computer (which my toon friends read over and learn from to gain 'struckture')**

**Anyway, next chapter, I gain more forms and I go through the Moschet mannor (Hopefully Jack and his wife Maggie will go easy right?)**

**Chapter 4 (Part 7) ****Moschet Manor**

Leaving tida, Bella setted out on the fields near Alfritaria, to practice both bonding with her new 'tennents' and to get over jet leg stumbling, in bulky mech armor (As said in my words to them, causing a few (and TFA Swindle to go into a Emo corner), however after mastering and forming a, semi-bond **(Starscream and Braracades pride is still trying to work around the fact they have to listen to a 'femme fleshling' as a leader)**, more movie Decepticons **(Laserbeak, Shockwave, The constructicons and grandpa Jetfire)** woke up, along with several Movie verse and TFA **Autobots (Movieverse: Optimus prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Sideswipe, Skids, Mudflap, Bumblebee, and Senteinel Prime. TFA: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz, and Wreck-Gar (who proceeded to make himself known by running through the farm fields and plucking Ripjaws out of the stream where thought form fish are, well, fished for))**

And after a long explination (and lots of yelling, the headace of the computer area growing but at least theirs a door that leads to an area similar to the interior of TFA Omega supeream and the TFA Nemisis for the Autobots and Decepticons to live in or rest in) and having to endure more tennets awakening (The TFA Decepticons: Megatron, Lugnut (Had to put a mussul as I explained), Starscream, Blizwing Blackaracnia and the two constructicons; Scrapper and Mixmaster) Bella sensed a form of peace and hopefully order.

-for 30 seconds-

'_TFA Starscram: Why, why must a being like me must listen to a stupid fleshy female?'_

The only response was to order both Movieverse Rachet and Animated Rachet was a good strong threat to place him in a enclosed space, remove his wings and make him into a grounder (Which worked and shutted TFA Star up)

_"Jack Moschet was starving, so he ordered his Tonberry Chefs to make_

_dinner right away. But when Maggie awoke from here nap, she was furious_

_to find the table bare. "How dare you forget my dinner?" she bellowed_

_at her husband. Jack knew the trouble he was in, so he demanded the chefs_

_make great haste. But as usual they took their own good time."_

Hiding behind a pilliar in the shadows, needless to say TFA Prowl/Bella, was scared if not nervous of the two couples.

"I don't know to be nervous or scared at a angery husband and wife"

'_TFA Bumblebee: I vote scared'_

'_Coach Ronnie: agreed with little B hear, scared'_

"If it's true, then I hate to meet Maggie on the bad side of the bed" said Prowl, As he collected a few tresures around the outer area before going through the door that leads to Maggies room.

Entering Maggies room as herself, Bella sawed the Lamia wife, touching up herself with make-up, hearing the door open Maggie (without turning away from the mirror bellowed) "Servent! What are you doing hear? Don't bother me and go back to the kitchens to make me my dinner!" she yelled scareing the girl (Quickly busting open a treasure chest that was in the room) "Ye-yes mame" she stuttered, before making a mad dash out of there.

"(Leaning against the door) that was scarry (Turns into Coach Ronnie by accident as he takes control)"

"You're telling me, she's more violent than any women I ever seen" he said through his own body, before Bella got control and turned into a human sized TFA Blizwing (On Icy)

"(Cluches his head) woah" well that was all he said when his face swapped to Hothead **(Note, 'Bold' Means that the Blizwing siblings are in control and are speaking through their own body)**

**Hothead: Vot, human fleshing, get out of my head and my body**

"(Switches to Icy yet talking in a fusion of her own and Icys) well excuse me, but were both shareing the same body, same mind, we-are-connected you hotheaded glitch and moron" he barked as Random Took over.

**Random: I like her she's funny and fisty *Giggling***

"(Talking with both Random and her own voice) *Smile* aww thanks Random, it's nice to be complimented like that" he said hugging himself, just as Icy swap in control.

**Icy: I have talked to Hothead, Arabella was it? Anyway, I have talked with him and Random and judgeing from the truth of your words, we will listen to you and allow you control of our body"**

Smiling, Bella nodded on the deal, and hugged herself, in Blizwings body, feeling like she accomplished something '_this is the first step, maybe, just maybe as time passes on I can get them to trust me and to actually be my real friends all the toons'_ she thought, not relizing that the toons that awoken in her had heard such thoughts, that softened the decepticons and villians hearts a bit, a first step, but a good start in a way.

Now walking through the rooms of the Mannor, fighting the monsters and collecting tresures and K-OING the Thornberry chefs (and apologizing over and over for killing them), the girl then awaited close to the enterence for Jack to come and see that dinner had been 'interupted' in a way.

(Cue starting boss music)

When Jack sawed that the Thornberry chefs didn't prep dinner, he ran out of the front door in a huff, then proceeded to search through the doors to see what is taking the Thornberrys so long. But he was surprised to see the ghosts of his Thornberry chiefs, that he roared in demandation of why they are like that.

The Ghost Thornberry chefs then pointed to Arabella, who was the guilty culprit, who just smiled and waved her hand nervously "Hi man, howz it going, sorry about your chiefs " she said, only for Jack to respond by roaring at the girl causing her to fall on her back "I take that as a big fat No" was all she said, before turning into Movieverse Sideswipe and got his blades out to attack.

(cue glass shattering, and the boss music)

'_Movie Sideswipe: Listen Bella, me and the others had heared your throughts, and…look no matter how long it will take, we will learn to trust you and I guess eventually work with you coppertivly_

'_TFA Starscream: *Acwardness* um, listen fle…I mean Bella, I am…so…sorr…_

'_Bella: Appology accepted TFA Star, I know it will take time, but let's work it out together, starting now and after we fight Jack hear'_

And with the brief mental talk down, Sideswipe (activating his wheel skates), and circled dodged Jack as he punched and did a sweeping punch **(Note the glich with the boss of Moschet Manor is that Jack is more aggressive and angery (he has a glowing red aura of his temper))**, however after Movie Sideswipe slashed at Jack, it got the attention of Maggie who came out of her room to see what the commotion is, and was surprised to see her husband fighting what she belives to be 'a golem' and joined in the fight, causing Sideswipe to take a few steps back.

'_Coach Ronnie: Angery wife alert, any ideas to get her to leave before she gets more angery?'_

'_Bella: I have an idea, and it's the weakness of all if not any vain women'_

With that thought in his/her head, Sidswipe swapped/changed into Water Hazard, and sprayed a torrent of water onto Maggie, causing her to angerly leave, her make up running and to return to the sidelines to fix herself up, leaving her husband to face the shapeshifter alone.

"Now that that has been taken care of (Turns into Big Chill)** time to take care of the husband"** he said in a raspy tone, as he casted rapid Blizard spells to freeze the Behemoth, causing him to be encased in ice, only for his temper Aura to break the ice and take a swipe at the moth, only to have the punch phase through him.

After exchangeing blows, Jack finally cooled down, only to run into the house with Maggie following behind.

"***Sweat dropping* well that was strange, yet that must be how this couple works"** he said, walking on his own two feet to where the Myrth tree was hiding, and cupped his hands to allow the myrth drop to fall into it. Once it fell into his waiting hands, it flowed into his body and dropped onto the crystal to join the other myrth drops the shapeshifter girl had collected on her journey.

**Authors notes:**

**Nother one out of the park and the next we go to the sluice to get the next myrthal drop and a mark of Shella, to be able to enter the Yukes hometown. Also as I fight the boss of the area, the rest of the transformer series (Armada, Beast wars, energon and Prime) are released, except mysteriously the G1 transformers (except for one fella), questions to ask that will be learned in the next chapter as I go through the sluce.**

**New forms:**

**T-Formers Movieverse:**

**Laserbeak**

**Shockwave**

**Grandpa Jetfire**

**Optimus Prime**

**Ratchet**

**Ironhide**

**Jazz**

**Sideswipe**

**Skids**

**Mudflap**

**Bumblebee**

**Sentenel Prime**

**TFA:**

**Optimus Prime**

**Bumblebee**

**Bulkhead**

**Ratchet**

**Prowl**

**Jazz**

**Wreck-Gar**

**And note that they all still have their personalitys and stuff (which means it's like dealing with a big family of brothers and sisters), due to just being 'asleep inside the omytrix.**

**But digressing, READ, REVIEW AND ANY FLAMES I WILL BURN ANY FLAMERS AT THE STAKE!**


	11. Veo Lu Sluice

**Authors Notes: Next chapter as we learn of the mysterious element (the holy element) and explore the Veo Lu Sluice (and have a cute moment together as we talk about our friendship together) and the town of Shella (and also basically, in this dungon, we open up to strengthen our bonds)**

**And a note, when more than one hyna member is unlocked in the omytrix, it takes a lot of energy and mental strength to support them so I end up concing out to allow my mind to adjust to having new presence in me.**

**Chapter 4 (Part 8) Gurdy and the mysterious element/the Town of Shella-**** Veo Lu Sluice-Opening up**

Leaving the Mochet mannor (after doing a lot of saying 'I'm sorry' over and over to the couple for what she had done), the girl walked down the path through the next mismia stream (Wind aligned so she had to turn into Terraspin in order to get through) and into the Land that surrounds the town of Shella, as Bella described as the home of Yukes.

Walking down the path, the girl sawed the Tipa Caravan helping a fella the girl reconizes as Gurdy, against the Stripe Beragades 'hum, maybe it's best to disapear' thought Bella as she changed into Big Chill and went invisible and snuck up behind the group invisabily. Watching the sceen passed between the caravan, gurdey and the stripe Beragands (after Gurdy stated that his life is only worth a stripe apple) the strange man recited the special verse to find the unknown element.

"_Lightning brings the cactus pain/Of Crumbled inns few reminisce/Lonely mushroom bursts to flame/Three rocks await the winter's kiss/In the end shall bloom a flower/Sacred light reveals it's power_" hearing that, Big Chill then silently driffted as her tennents asked questions on what this unknown element is all about, and what does the strange unknown element is all about.

"**I don't know all I belive is that the mysterious element is the element of Holy, and it's hidden in the Lynari Desert** (Cluches his arms with a deep frown as he levetates/kneels)** Raem, do you want me to get the element just so I can meet you?"**

'_Movieverse Jazz: yo Bell, you ok? You feel down in the dumps'_

"(Perking up a little and landing on his two feet)** thanks Jazzy pants, it's all ok, just thinking about stuff, and you know what, I think after we visit the Sluice we go to the Lynari desert to find this tresure *Mumbles and looks down* though I can deal without the sand and the heat, blurg"**

Was what he mentioned as he went down the path to the Veo Lu Sluice

_"Long ago, peace returned to this tumultuous land, and Lilties kept the highways_

_safe. At long last, travellers walked the roads without fear of monsters._

_The Yukes constructed a great sluice to channel water down from Lake Shell, Transforming Jeagon creek into a great river. Over time, the river turned the vast plains_

_of Fum into farmland, thereby providing food to people the world over. _

_To us, this sluice is more important than anything."_

Entering the area of the complex waterways, Bella observed and sucked in at the irrigation land system that helps feed all of this world

'_Jayson: Amazing, it's like one big Irrigation system'_

"(walking and collecting) that was the point, the Yukes build this area to channel water that created the Jeagon river (Slashes at some monsters as she walked through the dungon and unlocked a few gates) the people of this world relies on this sluce to help with their fields and land, without it, they will perish"

'_Greymatter: I assume those weird flowers have a purpose too'_

"(Looks at the Pufflowers while sitting at the edge) they do, the Yukes made these flowers to give this Sluce some extra water that flows all over this land" she said, seeing the chests under the water and getting a mischtivous grin, she turned into Ripjaws and dived on in to the bottom of the lake.

'_this feels nice, breathing underwater this way_ (Lays on his side at the bottom of the lake sluice),_ I've always written and dreamed about stuff like this_ (Closes his eyes)_ never thought I get to actually feel this and to actually do this'_

'_Movieverse Optimus Prime: you talk about dreaming of doing stuff like this, care to explain?'_

'_well, I always dreamed about cartoons eversince I was little, and when I learned how to write and how to use a computer, I always typed and written about cartoons, collected stories on Fan Net about you guys, images took photos of you guys, watched you on tv. I loved both the good guys and the bad guys, and in all my stories, we are friends, dispite your pasts, we accepted one another.'_

'_Blight: Really, then explain all the yelling you have done to some of us?'_

'_Tough love, I care for all of you guys like brothers and family, and understand that even siblings have to be strong on one another'_

'_TFA Rachet: you are not lieing child, I don't know how we are starting to know'_

'_guys, your apart of me, we are starting to sense eachothers feelings and are starting to bond on a mental, physical and emotional scale, you guys may all be the real deal, but you guys are not my slaves, you better understand that, you are my family and my friends'_

After talking with her tennents for a while bit (and collecting the underwater tresures), Ripjaws left the water and returned back to being Bella, feeling accomplished by bonding and getting a understandment with her current members awoken in her.

"(Places her hand to her heart) I am glad we are closer now, and now we must face…a headace (Faces the enterance where the boss is) the boss" she said, turning into TFA Starscream and stepped on in.

(Starting boss music)

Walking on the remaining pieces of what he theorized to be a form of stage, the Decepticon seeker looked around, before setting eyes on the Myrth tree in front of him "Well glad to see that the goal in mind is right their though" pausing in his musings when he heared the squishy sounds of two flanns approaching, turning he was surprised that the flans were huge (they reached up to Starscreams waist, and he is as big as a human), arching a optic ridge, he readied his null blasters to fire at the squishy monsters, two metal fists impacted onto him and punched him into the fallen walls, forcefully, causing debre to cover him.

The camera then moved to show the figure of the boss of this Area Golem, sept he had more armor on that he almost resembled Atlas (FF13-2) (Only minus the crystals and he is only a few inches bigger). But from under the debre, a fist was revealed, then the debre fell away, revealing a new form that isn't Starscream…it was the form of Autobot X (G1), standing up, his blue opics ablaze with the strength to show this old piece of machine that he is not the type to push around.

(Glass shatters: cue boss music)

"(Standing up) All right you wash out of a machine, you pushed me in a sneak blow attack, but now, it is time for me to release my fury and my wrath (first gives the two flans a extreamly hard kick causing them to impact on the Golem) TAKE THIS!" he yelled before charging forward, his servo hand clenched, and gave a super strength punch on the golem, straight through the heart, smashing it into a wall, destroying it.

"That's what you get for…" but before he stumbled a bit, as he walked (Clumsly) to the Myrth tree, and giving it a look with a heart filled smile, before falling forward and passing out. The tree, as if sensing the girl inside the robot beast, leaned forward and allowed a drop of its myrth to fall on the bot, absorbing it.

**Authors notes:**

**Well new feelings are told and a boss is dead, as me and my boys are a step closer to facing Raem, next chapter we travel to the Lynari Desert to find the next myrth drop and the mysterious element, while enduring a desert…a hot and annoying desert**


	12. The Lynari Desert

**Authors Note: me again and (Pouts) were going through a desert…the heat, and ichy sand, anyoying.**

**(Perks up) anywho, I haven't mentioned yet the new forms that were unlocked after my double sucker punch from Golem, now they are mentioned but are not physically seen yet (except when I change into them)**

**G1 Transformers: **

**Autobot X**

**Armada Transformers (Note all the A-Bots and D-Cons Minicons are with them):**

**Optimus Prime**

**Jetfire**

**Hot Shot**

**Red Alert**

**Smokescreen/Hoist (the two are separate so are in a way twins, Smokes still has his old friendly and playful personality, while Hoist is both serious, but careing)**

**Scavanger**

**Sideswipe**

**Blurr**

**Megatron**

**Starscream**

**Cyclonus**

**Thrust**

**Wheeljack**

**Sideways**

**Transformers Animated:**

**Ultra Magnus**

**Sentenel Prime**

**Rhodamus Prime**

**Ironhide**

**Brawn**

**Red Alert**

**Hot Shot**

**Jetfire**

**Jetstorm**

**Percepter**

**Wheeljack**

**Longarm/Shockwave Prime**

**Wasp/Waspinator**

**Scrapper**

**Mixmaster**

**Dirtboss**

**Skywarp**

**Thundercracker**

**Ramjet**

**Sunstorm**

**Slipstream**

**Soundwave**

**Laserbeak**

**Ratbat**

**Skethia**

**Spitor**

**Oil Slick**

**Cyclonus**

**Blackout**

**Yokatron (or Yokatron-Sensei)**

**The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag (Snaral) Swoop)**

**Those are my transformer mates (well in both Animated and Armada), as for the G1 transformers, wait till after the crystal cronicols series, then they will come with me. Anywho, wish me good luck as we go into a desert (Pout)**

Chapter 4 (Part 9) the Lynari Desert-Awakening the Light bearers

Waking up from the abyss of darkness (after being in it for 5 minutes when it was 2 hours in her head), however fuzzy, Autobot X stood on his two mish-a mashed peds from under the Myrth tree, stumbling backwards using a piece of wall to support himself.

"Woah, woah (takes an experimental step back) woah (grabs his head with his servo hand as he shook his head of cobwebs), ok (Takes a deep breath) ok" he said, as he walked out of the dungonic area, to begin his treck to reach the Lynari desert.

"never a bit of dullness when you end up punched in the gut as Animated Starscream by a golem-like mechina, and release a lot of transformer friends"

'_TFA Skywarp: Um, miss, Bella (stuttering and nervous) ar-are'_

"(hugs himself) shhh, Warper, its ok, I am fine, just mentally drained, never released that many toon friends in one go, it's just mentally overwhelming, that's all" he said, gaining his second wind of strength, and stood up taller, as he changed back to Arabella, as she ran out the dungon and onto the dirt path "anyway, I am just glad the hyna squad is uniting and coming together for real, it makes me happy to be able to feel each of you and I know more are coming to join" she said, running down the path to the mismia stream (changing into Heatblast due to the changed Mismia), and back on the other side.

'_Tom: you said more are to come correct?'_

"that's right, I have lots of toon friends, so that means I am gonna be the girl of 10000 faces"

'_Tom: that will be a sight to see'_

Smirking at the idea, Bella made her way to the Jargon river, and getting there she sawed the Farry and its readiness, and so approached to get her sights set to the grand desert "Excuse me sir, one passage to the Lynari desert please" the boat sailor sawed the girl and reconized her to be a author/player from Fanfiction world, so he allowed her on, for a price which she payed (ignoreing swindles groans), as the boat sailed off, to the Lynari island.

The boat right was quick and went without a hitch, and reached Lynari Island. Dismounting the boat in the form of Spitor (Hoping to ignore the heat and sand), entered first the town of Leuda for supplys (and much to the amazement of the curious younger hyna members, to see the Selkies and to play with them in the forms of TFA Bumblebee, TFA Jetfire, Jetstorm and Bulkhead with the Selkie kids), before swapping forms into Armada Demolisher, and…entered the desert (Note: the Mepedian scans Tom and Kaz have on their scanners were unlocked along with Maxxor, Cayor (both alive and real) and several Danians (Wamma (real), and Odu-Botharx (Real))

"_We met a man who said his dream was to find a great treasure hidden in the desert. Everyone burst into laughter and told him there was no such thing. But the moment I saw this place, I felt his dream would surely come true. The desert glittered like a sea of jewels under that shimmering sun._"

Taking a few steps into the desert dungon, Demolisher bended forward in anguish of the heat

"Agggughhhagg, seriously about some great tresure that is supposidly hidden in this desert land"

'_Kaz: you belive it's the Mysterious element that is the tresure?'_

"If that's the case then an army of tresure hunters will swarm this place to try to find it" he said, looking across the great desert scape, till he caught his eye on a mini cactar.

*Cactar giggling*

Hearing it giggle, caused Demolisher to cocked his head to the side, as he stepped a bit closer to the comical cactus. The cactar seeing it had an audience took a step back, before a grinning Demolisher repeated the guesture, getting a bit closer, which the cactar repeated in steping, back, causing Demolisher to change to Hyna-Wolf and walk on all fours, close to the little cartoon cactus.

*Cactar giggling*

Giggling again, it ran away, promting the wolf/hyna hybrid to give chase "Hay get back hear and let me tag you" he yelled, chasing the little cactus all over the desert.

(an hour later of cactar chaseing)

After a long hour of chaseing cactars and collecting items inbetween, and desert monster fighting, Bella (now in Big Chills form) rested in the shade of the larger cactuses)** "*Laughing* that was 'heheh' fun, chasing the cactars"**

'_Maxxor: you must really love these uh, Cactars?'_

"**Your correct on the wording, they are called cactars, and yes, I love them their so cute, especially when they move and giggle"**

'_Brainstorm: although I am happy to see you happy , but do we have a mystery element to find?_

"(Changes to Electro) yes, Brainyac (sees the cactus as he closed his eyes under his mask remembering the pome)"

_Electro:__ "Lightning brings the cactus pain.__  
><em>_Now it all begins again."_

**Lightning!**

He said casting the lightning spell on the cactus causing it to spark a bit, befoe swaping to Armada Megatron (human Sized mind readers) and walking to what remains of an old abandoned tent area.

"Well hears to whoever lived in that tent and decited to live in the desert, may you rest in peace and all that stuff" said Megatron as he closed his eyes (covered in a black aura) and held out a hand.

_Armada Megatron: "Of crumbled inn few reminisce.__  
><em>_Its faulty beams will not be missed."_

**Gravity!**

He said, casting the gravity spell on the old tent, then swaping to Firestorms form and flew high to get a bird's eye view to find a mushroom rock

'_Ronnie: Hay Bell you mention some stuff about the crystal chalace and how it contiually changes element, well I have been thinking, what about this unknown element?'_

'_Jayson: Coach is right you know, we don't have a crystal or a chalice'_

"I don't know boys, we'll cross that bridge when we face it (sees the rock) there is the mush room shaped rock" he said before landing close that he was hugging the platu that seperated him from the rock "This is as close as I can get, but luckly for the casting ring" said Firestorm as he closed his eyes and held his hand out.

_Firestorm:__ "Lonely mushroom bursts to flame.__  
><em>_In the land that quicksands claim."_

**Fire!**

He yelled as the mushroom rock bursted into flames, as he swaped to Big Chills form, and flew to the three rocks that was near the cactus where he started **"This is the next one, and if I recall reading the pome and playing the game, these three rocks need to have blizzard casted on them"**

'_Movie Bumblebee: At once or one at a time'_

"**One at a time little Bee"** he said, as he closed his eyes to cast the spell.

_Big Chill: "Three rocks await the winter's kiss.__  
><em>_One by one they meet their bliss."_

**Blizard x3!**

He said as one by one he casted a blizzard spell on each of the three rocks, causing them to glow, as he turned back into Bella "Ok now, the last part of the pome and (Looks around till she sees the flower patch) ok, and Holy is castable ready" she said outloud, dashing over to the flowers.

Once their she took a look at the flowers "Amazing that such a element is hidden amonst such beatuful flowers" she said, closing her eyes as a white aura surrounded her.

_Arabella: In the end shall bloom a flower.__  
><em>_Sacred light reveals its power."_

**Holy!**

She said, casting the light on the flower, causing it to open and change into a hotspot form, it shinning clear and white and a rainbow of colors. Needless to say, it was beautiful to look at

'_Ed Elric: so, now that we have the mysterous element, what do we do now?_

Instead of answering the Elric brother's question, like she was in a trance, Bella reached out, and touched the top of the Hotspot of the unknown element, a bright flash covered the girl, as she kneeled and placed her two hands in the sand as the hotspot vanished.

(Bellas Mindscape)

Inside Bellas mind, in the middle of Hyna Tipa square, beneeth the crystal that stood in the center, was the lying down forms of Darick/D-Struct (Static Shock) Takua (Bionicol Mask of light (But had been depowered) Protius (X-Men), and Alien X (B10AF), however they were all asleep, or were in a coma, as the're breathing was slow.

Well that caused everyone to rush over, and talk really loud on what is going on till Grandpa Jetfire and Movievers and Animated Rachet pushed through (well Grandpa Jetfire wacked a lot with his cane and grumbled like mad), the two Ambulence transformers then took the four sleeping forms and quickly dashed back to the main computer terminal and into their part of the terminal base.

(Medic room)

The Two Rachets, and Armada Red Alert and TFA Red Alert had managed to get the four into a Berth and did a examination on each of them, they were able to breath easily seeing that they are alive, except, that Alien X is in suspended Animation, while D-Struct, Protius and Takua were in a coma sleep.

'_Animated Rachet, are they…'_ asked Bellas voice only for Animated Rachet to give his answer "Yes they are alive, but they are deep in a coma that I am not sure when they will get out, well sept for this Alien X fella, he is more in 'suspended animation' then in a coma"

'_*Mental Sigh* then its apparent they are too weak for me to transform into them, they are the only ones who are light aligned that can allow us to go through the abyss, but its best to allow them to recover out of their coma, just be sure to tell me when they awake, the poor dears'_ said Bella across the mental bond.

(Outside of Bellas Mindscape)

Out of Bellas mind, Bella woke up, and immeditally frowned "slagg it, please pull through guys, I refuse to loose members of the hyna squad this way, so please survive" she said, before turning into Armadrillo and digging his way to the boss area, underground.

(Boss area: cue Boss starting music)

In the area where the boss was, crawled out the Sandman (Spectacular spiderman) as he rose from the sand and shook it off "well belive me how was I supposed to know that brushing sand against the omytrix symbol on Armadrillo would have done this, and even awoke Gaara and Shukaku" he said

'_TFA Rachet: the same way I know how the decepticons were awaken when you got depressed in Tida, now we have to deal with a psychotic Racoon dog'_

"Well disapline and threaten him, and tell him to leave Gaara alone to allow him to rest for once" said Sandman, ignoring the tremor that is happening

'_Shukaku: hah, you can't tame me women, I am free in this world at last!'_

"How about you are put on a leash and mussel till you behave you psycho, it's my mind, I can do whatever I want with it, I could even make you a plushie if you don't behave" he said with a smugg grin as he sensed Shukaku going in a emo cornner "Now that is settled its time to face the (turns around and sees the Anlion face to face) *Sheepishly rubs his head* whoops, guess I got to stop talking in the middle of the boss arena huh?"

(Glass shatters, and cue boss music)

The only response the boss gave to the sand being was a pincer pinc, only for it to go through "Sorry, but this form is (sinks into the sand) _immune to damage chief"_ stated Sandmans voice from the sand as spikes rosed up to impale/damage the Antlion, only for the Antlion, in a upgrade glitch to fire lightning at the ground, and caused damage, pushing Sandman out of the sand in his human form, and change into a twichy Shukaku

"**Awww, I had to turn into the psycho, before I broke him in? **(Crosses his arms in a huff)** well that bites"**

'_Shukakus voice: yeah, yeah, well I am at least helping you (Under his breath) under threat of getting smacked around by that old bat Jetfire (Cue a mental wack from said old bot)'_

"**Awww, your warming up to me** (Gets serious as he concentrates sand to cover all of the Antlions body)** This is for Electricuting me silly!** (Squeezes his hand) **Sand Burrial!"** and in a sickoning crunch, the antlion was killed in a pressing pressure of sand.

"(Returns to being Bella) that was good, I got to do that sometime in the future" was all the girl said as she went to the myrth tree and collected a drop from its branches, but as it entered her body and touched the crystal in the Hyna Tipa Square, she felt all four of the hyna members, unlocked after she absorbed the Unknown element, get a bit stronger.

**Authors note:**

**Looks like I got a way to enter the Abyss or through the unknown element mismia stream, but unfortunally Takua, D-Struct and Protius are too weak to move and are camatosed and Alien X is in a meditive sleep, so it's gonna be a while before I can change into them or they will awake.**

**Anyway, read and review and enjoy as I go to mount Kilanda**


	13. Mount Kilikla

**Authors note: Hello people me hear with the next chapter of this story as me and my toon friends endure a volcano…Seriously I am gonna be Omi-Steve and complaining about the heat, seriously it's a volcano that may or may not be dorment (I pray its safe)**

**Anyway, before anyone in the future asks what all my toon friends do inside my head, well that's easy, right now with the form it's in, In Hyna Tipa, some hyna members are running the stores, creating items and studying blueprints to craft items using the items I collected in the crystal cronicols world, while in the computer terminal area, half of the transformers are monitoring the computer, relaxing in their own base room that is connected in the computer room (it even is expanded to resemble the inside of the Eartbound Autobot Base to be rooms for the autobots) and I forgot to say, Omega Superam (TFA version) was also unlocked, but is in a TFA Autobot Hanger that is connected outside the 'earthbound base area' also I forgot about TFA Blurr and Movie verse Wheelie, so they are there as well.**

**Basically in the Transformer areas medic bay the only non-transformers in there are Takua, D-Struct, Protius and Autobot X, who are under servalence till they wake up by the Medics. With Monster house, well, Wreck-gar and Autobot X is keeping him happy and compony (under the watchful eye of Armada Red alert and Movieverse Ironhide)**

**Also debating with myself on what to do with all the items I have collected in the crystal cronicols world, should I sell some of the items when I Leave FFW, or hord everything…(Grins evily) I am gonna hord everything, the same with my men (Laughs mischievously)**

**Chapter 4 (Part 10) Mount ****Kilanda**

Leaving the Lynari desert area, Bella went to the Farryman and asked nicely if he can take her to Mount Kilanda, he tried talking the girl out, concerned for her safety, only for her to smile and shake her head saying that she will be ok (Which I will be), before he smiled and prceded to sail to the vocano island of Mount Kilanda.

"_A volcano belched its flames. Across the southern sea. So its ashes then became a blot on history. Some may learn what moves their heart within that fiery blaze. Journeys that they long to start. Beyond the shadow's gaze_"

The boat managed to get to the island safely, only for its passanger (me as Omi-Steve) to when stepped out, to start to complain about the heat.

"agg, first the desert now a living volcano island (Pauses and allows his eyes to scan the island), well at least I don't have to worry about the volcano blowing up, scan show that its dorment, which is good" he said

'Magmon: aww, but if was active imagine the springs a good way and sorce of lava pooling (Heheh)'

"(walking and exploreing) I'll keep that in mind Mag, but right now (pauses and allows his eyes to scan a tresure chest near him), well that's disapointing (Walks over to it and kicks it open revealing it to be empty), an empty chest, just to confuse me" he said, continuing to explore, and using the pots around to raise platforms in order to get to deeper areas for tresures.

"that takes care of item and mosnter smashing (Sees a goblin carry away a big sword) oh my (Starts runing to it) WAIT STOP! DROP THAT SWORD!" he yelled, unknowingly following the goblin into the boss area.

(starting boss music)

Running into the area, Omi-Steve sees the Iron Giant Boss stand there with his arms crossed waiting for his sword, when a few goblins came with a giant sword each, he grabbed one and looked it over, before testing it by slashing the goblin who gave him the sword, before looking down at the robot, who looked up at him sheepishly.

"Um (waves his hand) hello there sir" he said, only for the Iron Giant to slash at him (and his omytrix symbol and push him back.

(glass shattering and cue boss music)

Standing up Omi-Steve held his clawed hands outwards, allowing them to ignite with fire

**Fire!**

He said casting the Kingdom hearts spell, on the Iron Giant, causing him to burn, before running to him, jumping and giving him a sweep kick on the chest, only for it to use his free hand to bat him into a wall, before using a **Sword Blast** aimed at the android, which responded by crossing his Arms to block the attack, as it connected scraping his arms and causing damage.

"Ok now (stands in the imprint and prepares to push back and leap), her I go" he said, pushing back and leaped with a strong force preping to do a kick at the behemoths head, only for said iron behemoth to punch him down into the ground, and then raises his sword to stab the android.

'_looks like the glitch is that he is more smarter than ever, and it looks like its game over'_

The iron giant then thrust his sword downward, only for it to be blocked by a second sword and pushed back with enough force that caused the Iron Giant to be pushed into a wall and to lose his sword as it broke. Crawling out of the hole was the figure of Zabuza Momochi (Naruto), holding his sword in ready poise.

'_*mentaly exhausted* Zabuza? How on earth?'_

"you try asking me, for I don't know, and what I do know, when woke up I was facing against a giant Iron giant, instead of being dead" he said, in control of his own body, as the Iron Giant got its barrings and prepared to use** Ram**

'_Zabuza dodge'_ said Bellas voice, which the Mist Ninja obeyed by doing a mega leap over the Iron Behemoth, causing it to crash into the wall "(Landing gracefully) you have a lot to tell about once were done voice" he said

'_I shall explain, but first…_' that was all the girl said as she took over Zabuzas body, and held his sword in a way to do a horizontal slice.

"Ok hear I (Run and charged) GO!"

**Horizantal Cut!**

He yelled, slashing Horizantally on the boss

**Downward Cut!**

Then in a down ward cut, causing the Iron Giant to fall apart and blow up defeated "And that (Places his giant sword on his back) is how it's done" he said walking to the myrth tree, and doing a long explination on what is going on to his (Her) new tennent, as the myrth drop of this area was collected and the girl inside the mist assasins body felt the four light aliened members grow stronger.

**Authors Note:**

**Looks like Takua/Takanuva, Protius, D-Struct and Alien X is on the road to recovery as I collect more myrth drops through the dungons, a few more and then I have to face…(Sad) Raem, and try to save him and show him that I won't let him fade.**

**Anyway, read and review kuz, next chapter I go to the fields of fum and the Selphon caves (and belive me on the caves its cold)**

**New Members (Forms)**

**Zabuza (Naruto)**


	14. Selpheon Cave

**Authors Note: Really pounding out the chapters on this story (or part of the story which is the crystal cronicol saga) and now I am a few areas away before finishing this saga and moving on to the juiceyer parts of this side of the Fanfiction story. Anyway (^_^ and I think we the hyna squad are gonna enjoy relaxing in the fields of Fum after a lot of fighting and going through Dungons)**

Chapter 4 (Part 11) The Fields of Fum/Selpheon Cave

Coming to the ferrymen, Bella (who returned to being Bella from being Zabuza, asked if he can take her to the otherside of the Jargon river to the Plains of fum. The ferrymen agreed and proceeded to sail to that part of the penenula, after giving her thanks the girl ran to the path with a smile in her step at going to a relaxing place.

'_Movie Optimus Prime: I can tell this fields of Fum place is, nice isn't it'_

"It is Movieverse Optimus, it is the biggest provider of food for all of this relm" she said, sensing them questioning about food provision

'_TFA Prowl: Um, Bella, we have a farm area, doesn't that count as a place to provide food for us?'_

"I know Prowler, but It feels nice to want to relax in such a nice field, Prowler" she said, as she stepped into the town.

And in the field of Fum the girl and her tennents enjoyed themselves. Bella first ran around the place taking in the relaxing scean of the whole place, taking in its relaxing state, even the members of the hyna squad can't help but relax and enjoy the atmosphere around them. Turning into different hyna members already in her, they all enjoyed walking around taking in the seanery.

"guys, there another reason were hear (Stops at the store), it's to do this (Buys a cow), we now have a cow and can get milk" said Bella, sending the cow into the hyna dimension into Hyna Tipa.

(Hyna Tipa)

In the town of hyna Tipa, Sam, Clover and Alex plus Zabuza and Ed were sourrounding the cow and Ed, he was giving a scowling look at the prospect of having to drink milk.

"Well we have a Cow, now what are we gonna do about it?" asked Clover

"Well were supposed to milk it to create bottles of milk for this town" said Sam getting a step stool "(Sits and looks at the group) so who wants to go first?"

"(Waves her hands quickly) OOOOOOOO I want to do it!" said a chibi Alex as she went to milk the cow, as Zabuza snickered "heh, make sure that you get plenty of milk so we can give (Picks Edward by the scruff of his neck) this shrimp some" said Zabuza laughing causing the three spies to join in the laughter, as Ed Exploded in anger and yelled (And spit flailed complaining about how his not short and denied it)

Back in reality, Bella just left the fields of Fum, and was laughing at the antics of her toon friends; which felt more and more like her external family the longer she spended time with them, even if this is a alternate world, it didn't feel like it, it felt real and frankly, she loved every minute of her time hear.

Smiling like a devish, she continued down the path to the Selpheon Cave.

"_The wind is strong here. Legend has it that from this cave, each and every gust of wind is born. I wonder why the wind here chills my face. It must have been born just moments ago. Perhaps it will blow across the land, growing warmer with each memory it gathers. The wind then plays it part by carrying those memories everywhere it goes. And once it has finished, here it shall return._"

**(Cue "Voice of Wind, Song of Time")**

Standing in the enterance of the selpheon cave, Bella took a long look around the cave, feeling the wind flow through her body and lightly caress the omytrix and her body.

"You know guys, they say the wind was first created through these caves" said Bella

'_Bulkhead: never heared that is it true? Does it apply to our own worlds'_

"Only in this world, this is where the wind was born, it feels cold on my body" she said turning into Alphonse (His armored body) "a new wind was born (If armor could smile Al would have done so) (Starts walking), it's gonna go all over the world before returning again, to repeat the cycle again" he said, as he ran through the pathways of the cave smashing monsters and collecting the tresure spoils of the Selpheon caves, changing into each of her tennents to allow them to feel the wind of the cave **(Note: due to the rule of the FFW and the fact my abilitys are just developing they can feel when I am them, it will be after 'Prisioner of Destiny and the big capture of 2006' when I can summon them or that they are able to leave my mind on their own)**, getting through the caves and getting to the enterance where the boss is.

"Ok, wind boss fighting time (Bout to take a step, but stops) whoops, if I am fighting a wind gusher, gonna need to change (Turns into Bulkhead) there now I won't be 'Blown away' in retrospecting" he said as he walked on in.

(End song and cue boss starting music)

Entering the Cave Worms humble (and rocky) abode, Bulkhead, readyed his wrecking balls against the worm behemoth "Ok now, where is that Worm crud"

Hearing a rumbling sound, and turned to face the ugly mug (Now uglyer due to a glich mutating the cave worm), only its mouth is wider and its tentacles is also sharper and more dangerous, causing Bulkhead to cock his head before going in attack poise.

(glass shatters and begin boss music)

Taking the first strike, Bulkhead flailed his wrecking ball arms onto the Cave Worm causing it to smash into its face and pushing it back, its only response was that it belched out dirt and mud covering him in head to toe (Or peds).

"(shaking the dirt off and changing to be Bella) Now that was absolutely rude making me dirty that way" she said, running up to the beast and delivered a super strengthed (5x strong) kick to the beast sending it against the hole it crawled out of "Take that people" said Bella as she does a Chibi Dance in happyness, only to hear the Cave worm roar again and send a powerful gust of wind forcing Chibi Bella into a wall…HARD!

However from the wall-hole came a stronger gust of wind that seemed to be sharp enough that on contact with the cave worm, it actually caused it to bleed. And stepping out of the hole was Raimmundo (Xiolen Showdown (In his wodi leader robes)), who sended the wind.

"I do not know what is going on, or how I woke up inside some girls mind or world, but (Sees the Cave Worm) I have to focus on this now" running forward and slashing his arm he sended a wind shash on the worm damageing it, before pausing, and his eyes widening as in a transformation shift, changed into Whirlwind (Advengers: Earths mightyest heros) **(Note: his 'Ironman Animated Form' and Movie form I can also turn into, this is more of his default form that he is in when talking with the hyna squad)**, still in the same attack poise as Rai was in, and compleately confused on how he got in a cave against some Cave worm monster.

"What? How (Sees the mosnter) Grrrr, never mind I will think about this after I mame this beast" he yelled, as he held his arms out and crossed them as his Razer saws on his arms gaiened another underneeth them.

**Razor Saw Shurakin!**

He yelled as he uncrossed his arms and send a multi-volly of Razor blade shurakins on to the Cave Worm embeding them on the beasts hide

"(Pauseing in attacking) Ok, I will listen but hear is a message from this Omytrix? Yah, well you can mold your mindscape and add to different areas Arabella, now do you have a backup plan to kill this thing?"

'_This, just allow me to take over or you just cross your fingers like this'_ said Bella in his brain.

"Ok, Ok (Crossed his fingers in the ram sign) EXPLODE!" he yelled really loud as the razor blades exploded and causing rocks to fall onto the Cave Worm killing it. Seeing that its dead, Whirlwind doing a chibi dance, before going to the myrth tree to collect the myrth drop, then changing into Bella and crossing her legs to have a long mental discussion with her two new tennents.

**Authors Notes:**

**On fire baby, two new tennents and another one bites the dust on boss faceing (I am on one heck of a roll) and with this biting the dust all I ask is this**

**READ**

**REVIEW**

**AND FLAMERS WILL BURN!**


	15. Dameons court

**Authors Note: Hellow, part 12 of the Crystal Cronicols saga and you know, since I am going far I decited to do a bio each chapter on any Omytrix Creations I made up, starting with the three I had started out with at the beginning of this adventure.**

**Hyna Wolf**

**Physical Apearance: scrawny enough that you can see his ribs, has Brown-blondish fur that is scruffy, and brown eyes, with the Omytrix symbol on its front Right Paw**

**Powers: Has mega strength, a sharp set of teeth and claws, super canine senses (Smell and hearing)**

**Personality wise: basically, he has my personality, since he is an extension of, me, only as a hybrid of a wolf and Hyena (Which means he has a temper like mine and can rip a person's gullet like that)**

**Omi-Wormtail**

**Physical Apearance: looks exactally like Wormtail096, only his eyes are a lime green (like the omytrix), a light green and black stripe scarf, his trench coat is a dark green, and wore a lime green turtleneck sweater (the green is how to tell the real wormtail and Omi-Wormtail apart)**, **and has the omytrix symbol on his wrist like a wristwatch**

**Powers: Like the real wormtail he can change his arms into a variety of tools, he also has the same high IQ as Wormtail, he can also cast magic (From all types of cartoon world games).**

**Personality: his personality is like the real Wormtail, he is also super querky, though when he gets excited he makes mistakes or fumbles a bit.**

**Omi-Steve**

**Physical Apearance: looks like Steve from Rouge Galaxy, only has green lines on his neck, wrists and leg wrists and the omytrix symbol just below his neck line right at the center.**

**Powers: a powerful scanner mode that is as strong as the backugun and sharingun combined, super strength, able to channel and use magic.**

**Personality: his personality matches Steves own personality exactially.**

**And note, I can now manipulate my mindscape, and I gave my two new tennents (Raimundo and Whirlwind) a new place to stay or for my tennents to walk around in (from the cliff area there are steps that lead down to an area that looks like New Bohem (the path leads to the cliff area first, before getting to town). And now with that, Whirwind and Rai fly around the skys (wind aligned heros and villians love open airs) along with the seeker flyers, anyway, digressing, I write our time in court.**

**Chapter 4 (Part 12) Dameons Court**

Leaving the Stelphen cave (After a long meditation talk with her newer tennents), she made a walk to the Dameons court (and describing its physical appearance to be more like a fair)

"the inside of the court there is a big courtyard with a stadium, its straight forward, just need two keys and you can enter the stadium to do battle with a giant boss" said Bella

'_Whirlwind: sounds stupid and boring'_

"Well that's because it's a court, it's not super big and it's not boring, there is monsters and lizardmen to bash and beat" said Bella as she approached the enterance of the court.

"'_Never underestimate a monster.' So warned an old man with many caravans under his belt. I was grateful for his counsel, even before I set off, but I have since seen things that surpassed my worst fears. I can only hope he was speaking of this place. If not, what greater horror could possibly await us?_"

Looking around the court at the monsters that moved around the courtyard area, Whirlwind walked through the enterance and did a once over at the enemys spreading across the courtyard area "Told yah it wasn't boring, theirs monsters afoot"

'_TFA Bumblebee: it's still boring'_

"Oh hush now BeeBee (Starts walking), a place is only boring if nothing happens, if something happens, then it is not boring" he said steping through into the court.

(ten Minutes later)

A scrached up and banged up Lizard (Spectacular Spiderman; I gained when a lizardman scrached the oymtrix) walked up to the enterance of the Stadium court, with the two disk keys needed to open the door, and placed the keys in their slots, allowing the gate to open.

'_nice to get the keys, sorry for the surprise of waking up in my mind'_

'_: its ok Arabella, thanks for explaining what is going on, though it's still unusual'_

'_best to get use to this especially when your student awakens, and for E, E sorry for hitting you with a shovel'_

'_Electro: *Groaning and Rubing his head* sorry again for jumping the Doc hear, but I really wanted to return to normal, did you have to hit me with a shovel'_

'_sorry felt like it was the only way to get you to calm down'_

Cutting off the conversation, The Lizard then crawled (walked on four legs) into the Stadium

(Intro Boss music)

Walking in (Now on two legs), his tail twiching like mad as the giant gate opened up and a larger Lizardman King (and more armored and loaded to the teeth with his bow and arrow crossbow), and roared as The Lizard bended downwards and bore his fangs, ready to attack.

(Glass shatters and Boss music)

The Lizardman boss then proceeded to fire his needle arrows at the Lizard hybrid, only for him to run on his belly and bit the Lizardman Kings tail "*Growl* not letting go" he growled only for the lizardman king to flick him off his tail and sended him against the wall, causing him to change into Sideswipe (Movieverse), and scate charge with his blades out

"!" he yelled slashing at the Lizardman King, though not causing damage on the king, but his armor all fell off causing him to go wide eyed "(Laughing) Hahah, I seriously wanted to do that as I watched on cartoons growing up" said a Chibi Sidswipe as he did a victory dance, only for the king to fire his arrows from his crossbow causing Chibi Sideswipe to jump around and dodge like a devish and turn into a Chibi Lizard and held onto the wall with his claws as he dodged the evil needles of doom, before pusing against the wall and into the air.

Lizardman King then looked back and forth for the shapeshifter, only to hear wissling, and a shadow apearing over him, and looking up he got wide eyed as a giant figure of Bulkhead (At full robot size) body slammed the Lizardman King, killing him in a mess of mismia dust.

"I win! (Stands up and cue Chibi victory dance) by a body slam Heehee" he said standing up and going to the myrth tree and collecting the myrth drop and then happy chibi dancing out of the demons court.


	16. Conell Curach

**Authors note**

"_**power in fanfiction world is only limited by imagination"**_

**And insaying that, I pray that my power can help when we the hyna squad face against Raem. Anyway, in hear I go into the Selkies old land 'cournal church' where after getting the next myrth drop from there…well just wait and see.**

**Chapter 4 (Part 13) Conell Curach**

Stepping out of the Dameons court (Back as Bella) the girl and her tennents laughed at the finisher of the Lizardman king "Body slam pancake (Hahaha) that was an awesome way to end a fight (Pauses to hear her frends/tennents laugh)" walking through the mismia stream (as WaterHazard due to the mismia alighnment). Once on the other side, Waterhazard stopped laughing, when he sawed the surrounding land…grayish, and delved into a solum look as he returned to being Bella and walked down the road.

"geeze, the mismia is thick in this area it is making the area depressing, guys, how's Takua, Protius, D-struct and Alien X, awake yet?"

'_TFA Rachet: their hearts are still pounding, and they have been making small reaction guestures, menaing that they are close to waking up'_

"I think it's the effect of the myrth in the crystal that is helping them, another one from Conell curch and they will awaken, I know it, I can feel it in my chest" said Bella walking into the swamplands of conell curach.

**(Cue song: In Search of a New Haven)**

_"__This marsh has thwarted travelers since ancient times, the rain that falls here is thick with Miasma...In days of old, the Selkies were driven from their ancestral home. They marched ever westward in search of a new haven. They built bridges over the swamp, then at long last reached the other side. But once there, they found no land to call home.__"_

"Rain thick with mismia (takes a long look at the wet marshes) hah (Points finger upward) I WILL NOT LET IT STOP ME!" yelled Bella in the body of Ripjaws (since it's raining he won't have to struggle breathing), as he stomped through the wet tangly grass.

"If the Selkies can do this the so can the hyna squad" he said, only to trip in a puddle hole and fall on his face "*Mumbleing* still isnt gonna stop me"

And so it begins with the hyna squad as they treck across the marshlands that the Selkies traversed to find a new home, through the thickening rain (As Waterhazard, Al, The Lizard, Electro (Which he killed a small group of lizard fish thanks to his feet electricuting the water on his feet), TFA Sentenel Prime (much to the winny hole anger), TFA Cliffjumper, TFA Blizwing, MovieVerse Frenzy and Autobot X) as she/he traversed through the marsh, collecting tresures and items, beating the crap out of the monsters, crossing through the marsh on old bridges the ancient selkies build and even swimming in some the marsh as she/he made it to the bosses area.

"(Note is still Autobot X) ok this is it (Looks down) listen my friends the boss were facing is the reason the Selkies couldn't make the land their home, I want you guys to stay strong in my heart ok (Feels them mentally nod) thanks" he said before walking into the boss area.

(Cue starting boss music)

Walking into the dredged area with only a few Wooden platforms in the water, Autobot X looked around and sawed a gremlin monster dancing on some treasure chests taunting and being a goon "(Scowling) now that's rude" he said crossing his arms, but got in attack poise when the Dragon Zombie (Gliched and upgraded to higher nastiness and dangerousness) killed the gremlin till it sawed the frankinstin robot, and roared in his face causing him to go in attack mode.

(Glass shattering: Cue boss music)

Closing his eyes, A-X casted a quick holy spell on the dead creature making him visable "exposed and seen now eat my fist" he yelled using his servo hand to punch the creature causing it damage, only for it to respond by lungeing at him cutting his stomach and getting him to switch to TFA Jetfire "you want to play ruff-housing (Moves on the limited platforms to keep dodging the dragon zombis lunges) then take this"

**Fire Stream!**

He yelled unleasing a continuing stream of fire onto the beast, however it was incorpral again

'_this is bad, it stays visable for one attack, till it becomes intanagable, I need a plan to stop him'_ thought Jetfire till a powerful Orange light covered him, when it cleared in Jetfires place was Protius (X-Men), however his glow was dull the same with his eyes, his once bright emrald eyes were almost dead and sickly.

"_**Arabella miss, me, Darick Takua and Alien X had watched you through our dreams when we awoke in your heart, now we will help you now by allowing you to turn into us to get to Raem"**_ he said, using what strength he can muster to force the Dragon Zombie into perment tangability, before switching to D-Struct (Static Shock) however, like Protius, he was sevearly weak, with his body losing his healty glow** "I will do all I can to help as well Bella"** he said, drawing his remaining strength to release a strong Holy burst of his own Ion energy

**Ion Holy!**

He yelled covering the dragon with his Holy/Ion power killing it, D-Struct gave a weak smile at the beasts defeat as he walks almost limply to the myrth tree, looking up to the trees branches, as a gentle drop of Myrth fell on his face, smiling as he felt it wash over him, before passing out and allowing the darkness of his mind to swallow him whole.

(Hyna dimension)

Inside the girls mindset, D-Struct and Protius were replaced back on the med berths, however extreamly drained of energy, that thy returned to their human forms of Kevin and Darick, both TFA Ratchet and Movieverse freaked out along with Armada Red Alert and his Animated counterpart about the four light users, the myrth drop Bella got managed to give them a bit of strength keeping them away from deaths door, but they were still weak after that stunt both D-Struct and Protus had done.

'_guys please tell me Protius, Takua, D-Struct and Alien X are ok, please someone give me a sign that they will be ok'_

'_Calm Voice: they hold the mysterious power in their body, however they hold too much of it in their bodys that it is causing their bodys to become ill'_

'_what! No, they're poisoned voice, guys you are hearing this *Low voice* dam it'_

The hyna squad members had heard the voice and had gathered around the sick pacients, after hearing how the unknown element is too much in their bodys "There has to be away to help them" said Movie Optimus prime "They are young and don't deserve to pass on from this world"

'_well, those with a light element can probably siphone the extra energy from the mysterious power, except I don't know…'_

Well hearing that idea, Movieverse Optimus prime opened his chest and held out the matrix, and allowed it to float over the still forms of Protius, D-Struct, Takua and Alien X as a golden stream seems to float from their bodies and into the matrix and into his body (as he touched it lightly).

"Prime what are you doing" said Movieverse Ratchet

"(Winceing but staying strong), I am absorbing the extra energy from the four to save their life" said Movie verse Optimus Prime, as he felt the pressure of the unknown element push on him "Movieverse Prime, if you're doing it (Opens his chest revealing his matrix) then you won't do it alone" said Armada Optimus Prime, allowing the autobot Matrix to absorb the exass of the Mysterious elements energy, seeing this Animated Optimus Prime had enough of seeing his two past counterparts sacrifice and give it their all, that he placed a hand on Movieverse Optimus primes Matrix and closed his eyes to absorb some of the mysterious power "as the next in line of primes in the new transformers generation it's my duty to give it my all to help as well" he said, as Sentinel (TFA version) looked at first smugly, then looked guilty, then conflicted, before sucking it in and step forward and touched the Movieverse Matrix "oh, all right, I don't know if it's my old past lifes telling me, but I'll give my all as well" he said placing his hand on the movie matrix.

Movieverse sentinel sawed his old leadership he had in him before betraying the Autobots that it resparked in his old spark and reached out to touch the Movie Matrix "you guys and your sacrifices (Small smile) well I am glad that that old flame is awake and ignited in me again" he said

'_guys, thanks'_

'_Mysterious voice: I am afraid the light elamentals are not enough'_

'_what *sad like voice* why?'_

'_Mysterious voice: the mysterious element is a combination of light and darkness'_

'_is that why they are weak and getting sick'_

"Then me and the other Megatrons will help as well (holding Sideways by his helm with Movie and TFA Shockwave behind), were darked aligned so well help equalize the energy" said Armada Megatron as he, his Movie and TFA versons, TFA and Movie Shockwave and Sideways joined chanalling in absorbing the extra energy of the unknown element.

'_Mysterious voice: I am afraid that won't be enough, the Mysterious element is growing constently, that it's not enough for just them to help equalize the energy'_

'_then…I need to go to Rabena Te Re, there is plenty of dead creatuers and its heavy with dark mismia and energy it should unlock more dark aligned toon friends, guys keep absorbing the extra energy of the unknown element, Rachets and Red alerts if they pass out place them on a berth, but mostly don't quit, please I don't want to lose any of you guys'_

(Reality)

Waking up, Bella (She changed back from being D-Struct), stood up with a strong resolve to save her friends as she ran out of the swamp and to Rabena Te re.

**Authors Note:**

**Understand I theorize that the Unknown element in Final fantacy the crystal cronicols is a mixture of light and dark, creating twilight, and since the energy kept growing inside the four light alighned hyna members, it's too overwhelming for them that it made them super sick, the few dark aligned hyna members are a start, but it's not enough as the four light aligned hyna members had accumulated to much of the mysterious element.**

**Anyway I go to the dead city of Rabena Te Re to get the last myrth drop before going into…the Abyss**


	17. Rabena Te Ra

**Authors Notes: last chapter I learn that the Mysterious element is poisoning/harming the four light elamentalists, anymembers of the hyna squad who are light are dark aligned tried to help them by absorbing the extra Mysterious energy that accumulated in the four affected light elamentalests to help them recover. Hearing from a mysterious voice that more dark elament hyna members are needed, I rush to Rabena te ra to gather the last myrth drop and awaken more hyna members that are dark aligned.**

**Note: I am staying in Omi-Wormtails form due to the fact…there is dead monsters and ghosts and I need to cast magic quickly, like holy or the basic elamental spells against them.**

**Chapter 4 (Part 14) Rabena te Ra**

"_Long ago, the four tribes once lived together in a glorious age of prosperity. But such days have long since faded from memory. There was no miasma, nor any monsters. The world was pleasant... until darkness came and choked the northern skies. They say that the golden age is gone, never to return. But I believe that we can somehow bring it back. I must believe...if I am to carry on._"

Walking into the old ruin citys of Rabena te Ra, Omi-Wormtail stood at the enterance (after killing a stray monster that was close to the enterance) and stared for a long time at the locked Pyramid, and the gray sky as she looked around at the depressing sight and the dead city.

"this (holds his arms out as if in a catching poise), is a sad way for a villiage (puts his hands to his chin) or town (waves it off) whatever the point is…(frowns under his scarf) the air is really thick with mismia, it almost feels choking if not sad" he monologed about the place, only to have a mind interuption.

'_TFA Ratchet: Bella, the Primes, Megatrons and others who are dark aligned have passed out from absorbing the Unknown Element and…*Pauses in quietness* Armada Hotshot don't Slag it, now Armada Hot Shot is doing the same thing, you got to hurry and find unlocked those dark aligned hyna members, so shove off on it'_

"all right (starts walking up to a chest in front of the enterance), All right, I am going I am going, sheesh, they're going comatose, they are not dead Rach" he mumbled as he got to the chest and kicked it with his foot, only for it to open and reveal it's a mimic that hellfire bit on his metal cleat foot.

"YEAHHHHHH (Jumping all around on one foot shaking the mimic on his foot) GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, BY THE SEVEN LAYERS OF HYNA MERCY GET-IT-OFF!" he yelled throwing the mimic upwards into the air, as he looked at his bitten dented foot "(Chibi attack and crys chibi tears) that hurted, stupid mimic at least it's gone" said Chibi Omi-Wormtail, only for the mimic to drop down behind him and bit his wormtail.

"YEAHHHHHH, NOW IT GOT MY TAIL (starts to wag it off) GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT THE HELL OF!" he yelled running around screaming like the plauge as her tennents sweatdropped at the crazy shapeshifter.

'Armada Red Alert: she defently knows how to state her displesure'

'_Orochimaru: yet some-how I have awoken inside the brain of a girl who easily freaks out'_

"(Stops jumping around, and pulls the Mimic off before blasting it), Otochi-Sama, how? Why? (has a straight face) oh yeah, in some of my works you are my friend along with Kabuto, Team Dosu and The Sound Five" he said

'_Kabuto: which is where we are now hear inside your head'_

"(Fake happyness) oh good (Gets serious), Orochi, Kabuto get into the med bay and help with filtering energy of the mysterious power, the same with Mandera and Tobi, the two share a dark element as they are twins" he said, as he sat down and rubbed his injured tail and foot.

'Tobi: Arabella chan, how did you know Tobi was hear'

'Mandera: this is the girls mind so of course she knows were hear'

'_Orochimaru: oh, (Sweet talking) and why is that Bella-Chan?_

"(Cue big animi Tickmark) CALL IT REDEMPTION! NOW SHUT IT AND START REDEMPTING!" he yelled, as he started to limp through the area of the abandoned city.

(30 Minutes Later)

Thirdy minutes of tresure collecting, being injured and beated by dead monsters, Omi-Wormtail finally got the front enterance of the center pyramid, a few scratches and a few rips in his cloths, but as they self-repaired themselves as he stared at the Aztec Pyramid-like building, knowing of the high steps he has to climb in order to get to the boss.

"Rachets, Red alerts, please tell me D-Struct, Protius, Takua and Alien X are awake from having the extra energy from the mysterious power"

'_Dosu: the Rachets and Red Alerts are helping take care of Orochimaru-Sama, Kabuto-Sama, Mandera-Sama and Tobi'_

"Don't tell me…"

'_Dosu: I am afraid yes, but Animated Red Alert said that those four light aligned toons are out of the danger zone, the others are just asleep to allow the mysterious power to adjust in them'_

"good, a few more dark aligned members ought to siphon and balance the remainder part of the mysterious Element in them, now (Starts walking up the many stairs) I fight the boss"

(Cue boss starting music)

A tired, and panting Omi-Wormtail entered the centeral shrine where the boss is and sat down cross-legged to get his second wind "*Pant* whose *pant* idea *Pant* was for the game designer to choose a aztec pyramid as the temple for this town and add a lot of stairs to get to the cathedral" he said, feeling that dark pressence building up from the Lech, as it aproached and increased the dark pressure around him causing him to react by standing up and getting ready to fight in attack mode, as he goes face to face with a upgraded Lech **(its more bigger and dead and has a glowing Aura of death and darkness around it)** before it gave a roar to the mad-scientist wizard cyborg, as his hands glowed and had a look to charge.

(Glass shatters: Cue boss music)

"GET READY FOR ME!" he yelled casting Fire, Blizard and Ligntning Magice on the crystals in the cathedral area till they caused a feedback jolt on the Lech, before casting holy to make it visable "now eat my fists and feet you dead yuke who had used forbidden arts to make himself this way" he yelled before jumping in a karate kick, only for a sweat dropping Lech to use a dark gravity spell onto him and sending him into the wall (HARD!)

"*Groaning* Pain, absolute pain in my body, my metal legs and metal arms, tail and any part of my ananamy" he said, as he felt a few precences in his head.

'_Hidens voice: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL AM I DOING HEAR? WHO THE FUCKING SHIT ARE ALL OF YOU?' _and so on as Omi-Wormtail winced at the headache of Hidens swareing and cussing like mad.

'_Ebon: geeze never heard such words from any street homies where I came'_

"I sense the precence of fifteen hyna members, some with alternate forms from different series (Stands up with a good guy poise), which means I have now the chance to get into the Abyss (Focus on the Lech) but first (Runs up to it and knees the Lech in the chest sending it up into the celing) THAT'S FOR THE GRAVITY SMACKING YOU DEAD JID!" he yelled, before, with his noise (if you can see it) up, as he walked to the myrth tree, and cupping his hands as the myrth drop fell into his hands as he felt the myrth flow through his veins as he relaxed.

(Hyna Dimension)

Inside the hyna dimension, several dark aligned beings were in the med bay some helping to chanel the mysterious element, while others (namely Hiden), were stareing, arms crossed and scowling **(To note readers hear is a list of the unsealed hyna members: Jack Spicer, Ebon, Shigimi-Sama, Kishin Ashura (don't worry he is calm and his madness isnt causing trouble), Ghostfreak (The lack of his sun cloak freaked some of them out), Loki (His movie form, Advengers United they stand, Super hero squad show), Dormonu (Spiderman Animated, Super Hero Squad Show), Baron Mordo (Spiderman Animated, Super hero squad show), Makuta, Venom (movieverse, Spiderman Animated, Spectacular Spiderman), Carnage (Spiderman Animated), Ben Mummy, Benvictor, Naruto and Silver Surfer (Movieverse, Silversurfer animated, Superhero Squad show) some were resting in the med beds)**

Omi-Wormtail/Bella sensed the four light elamentalists were waking up from their coma, but was surprised that Alien X was gone and in his place was Ben Tennyson, asleep in the med bed.

'_Alien X must have been Ben, I also sense the rest of the omytrix Aliens in me, so his awakening must have released them, Rachet?'_

"they're all ok, asleep and resting, but alive" said Movieverse Rachet

(Outside the mindscape)

Outside, Omi-Wormtail (Still in meditive poise), opened his eyes and stood up, smiling under his scarf as he begain the long step down the pyramid stairs.

'_Raem, look out, because…well, I'm coming, my child'_

**Authors Note:**

**The saga is wrapping up nicely, as I am about to go into the abyss (first temp leaving the crystal cronicols world to allow my new tennents to rest), to face Raem…This is gonna be a hard thing to face since Raem is a memory eater.**


	18. Mag Mel, Mount Vellenage

**Authros Note: Last part of the Saga as we the hyna squad step into the abyss…and face Raem…**

**Anyway, after this come's the next chapter of the story as I update on what I have, the hyna members awaken and now, the final battle commences.**

**Chapter 4 (part 15) Mag Mel, Mount Vellenge**

The final mismia, stream, however unlike normal mismia streams that shine like its water, this one had a golden hue, Jack Spicer in all his fourteen years of life in his own world, his countless facings of magical Shin gong woo, he throught nothing magical could surprise him, till now.

Standing infront of the enterance of the stream, dressed in a white and black Yin/yang kimmoto, barefooted and his goggles around his neck like it was a necklace, staring in awe at the mismia stream

"well Arabella, you weren't kidding when you said that the Mismia stream of the mysterious element was beautiful, I never thought that I will be the one you chose to turn into in order to go through the Mismia stream" he said

'_of course, you're I have seen you beaten as the underdog by Chase and the other hylians, so I figure I do this for you'_

Hearing these words, Jack smiled, during the brief respite that Bella took in preparation of getting ready to face Raem, Jack read a few fanfictions involving his world Xiolen Showdown and sawed how his fans are portraying him and the others, lifted his spirit, even Rai had to enjoy the storys, though he and Jack had a blush moment when the two read a few Yaoi storys involving them, or about Jack and Chase in a Yaoi relationship.

'_Raimundo: you writers of reality are weird'_

'_maybe but that is just how we all operate'_

But further conversation was interrupted when Jack caught his eye on a green-cat like beast, that slipped through the stream after it seemed to look at the boy "it's a Carbuncel" he said as he ran after the carbuncle through the stream, as it walked away through the stream, till Jack got to the other side into the area that is called only by The Abyss.

Once on the otherside, Jack Stopped running, as he seemed to slow down in breathing "*Panting* guys, *pant* the mismia hear is extreamly thick hear, you *Gasping and panting* feel it?" he asked

'_Armada Wheeljack: scans show that the thickness of the mismia is choaking to your normal human form, because you are in a human form, the only effect your feeling is that you feel like you're deep underwater'_

Nodding in understandment, Jack turned into Armada Hot Shot, and breathed deeper breaths "thanks for telling me Jack (Faces the glowing land of the village of Mag Mell), now, let's get a few answers" he said as he walked over to the city.

(Mag Mel)

The city that seems frozen in time, a place filled with floating orbs that seems to be housing Carbunculs, that are all asleep, in this peaceful area.

Steping onto the soft grass of Mag Mel, Hot Shot cluched his hands together as he stared at the land of the hibernating Carbuncles _'this part of the world had been separated from the rest of this world for as long as the Meteore parasite had dwelled on mount Vellenage'_ he thought as he started to walk through the area, seeing a Carbuncle sleeping in its own Cocoon, touching each one, even with metal hands, Bella inside Hot Shots body felt the soft fur of the Carbuncles as he passed.

'_Eddie Brock (Spiderman Animated): so, are they'_

"Yes, they are all asleep, and have been that way for a long, long time" he said

'Calm sleepy voice: child of reality, why have you came here?'

Hearing that telephic voice caused Hot Shot to fall on his aft in surprise at the voice "Hello?"

'_Sleepy Childs Voice: could she be the one to end the cycle?'_

'_Female Voice: she and her inner friends are the ones who can end this cycle'_

Looking around in surprise, then calming down in reconizing why they are talking to him/her "yeah, I want to, I want to get Raem to enter me, I want to end the cycle of pain and suffering" he said, as a strong adult voice entered his/her mind.

'_Ruff and adult voice:__ "__We've lived here quietly for a long time - so long that we've forgotten how long it's been. There is nothing for you here, and we have nothing to tell. Leave us alone.'_

The voice said causing Hot shot to flinch as a smooth voice entered his/her mind.

'_the Calm voice: although it has been so long that we lived here, I sense the sencereness of your words that you will end this cycle and free this world of mismia'_

"(Looks up with crystal determination in his baby blue opics) I promise to do this task and save Raem and this world" he said, walking gently out of Mag Mell, but not before looking back (you see Bellas form from within Hot Shot) _'wake up soon, so you can see this world free of mismia'_

(Mount Vellenage)

**(Song ****"Across the Divide")**

"_Dear Mother, it is long since I have seen you. How have you been? Each dawn reminds me of home, and each sunset gives me hope. There has been much hardship, but every time I reach a summit, splendid sights stretch out beneath me. That is what keeps me moving forward. Please take care. I will write again._"

Steping into the area of Mismia, Movie Verse Optimus prime looked around at the sceen, feeling the thickness of the poison that choked this world for a long time, taking a deep breath, he took a few steps forward, before breaking out into a sprint to begin fighting through the dungon and to reach the meteor parasite.

Collecting and fighting the monsters of this cave tundera, switching between transfomer comrads, and even her non robot transformer friends, pushing forth dispite the pressure on her and their lungs, as they entered the cave areas getting closer and closer to the Meteor Parasite

Orochimaru, leaning against a stalagmite, his hand to his chest as he breathed heavily, through the thick mismia "I-*Gasp* am *Panting* getting close, the mismia is getting *Pant* Thicker and thicker"

'_TFA Red Alert: Bella you have to change into one of us or you will pass out from lack of oxygen'_

"(Gritting his teeth, turning into Dosu, and hunching forward, his arms dizzily waving, but pushing forward), I can keep going *Gasping*, this is our strength, we share one body, one mind, our sufferings and pains, we will (Gasping and falling ward on his hands, but pushed upwards), win together" he yelled moving forward down a cave area.

Facing now the enterance where the mismia paracite was, Bella (black circles under her eyes from lack of oxygen and tiredness), panting and gasping like mad, just gritted her teeth and stared forward "This-is-IT!" changes into Kabuto and charges forward.

Facing the rock-like form of the Meteor paracite, Kabuto Narrowed his eyes as the Parasite, as it awoke. Seeing what it considers a new challenge, it raised its tentacles, and tried to slam into Kabuto, only for him to jump away, and then his hands glowed.

**Chakra Scapel!**

He yelled as he slashed at the tentacle severing it, before charging as Zaku, and placing the palms of his hands onto the parasite.

**Ultrasonic Decapicating Airwave!**

He yelled as presureized air from his palms scrached the parasite, only for its tentacles to shove him aside into a wall, only for him to qickly turn into Cannonbolt (In his B10UA Form), who kicked off the wall and curled into a ball slamming into the Parasite, as he ricoshet off, uncurled, and turned into Whirlwind (AUTS) and twirled in a whirlwind launching his razor blades.

**Razor Blade shuraken!**

He yelled as the razor blades slashed at the parasite, as the floor collapsed sending them to a second lower level "Want to go lower? (Changes into Dimondhead (B10AF) and breaths in normally again)** then bring it"** he yelled as he turned his arms into blades and slashed into the parasite like mad

"**I-Made-A-Promise-to end- the Cycle-of Pain (Delivers a solid fist to the meteor severly) I SWARE IT!"** he yelled, causing cracks into the Parasite, as the floor gave way into the third level, the parasite then sends tentacles at a rapid pace, only to be dodged by XLR8 (Ben 10) who jumped, weeved, and slashed at its tentacles, severing them as he got up to it and punched it 10000 times.

**1000 speed Jabs!**

(next goes on his back and uses his speedy legs to do multiple kicks)

**1000 Kicks!**

He yelled as he then pushed off and did a small scate away, and glared at the meteor parasite, before turning into Zabuza and holding his sword forward and slashed by spinning in a crecent slash

**Cresent slash!**

(Then slashing down)

**Downward slash!"**

Then turning into Carnage (lunging on his legs and extended his claws giving the meteor parasite a toothy grin)** "Heheeheee time to introduce something bloody *Cue hyna cackle*"**

**(Jumps lunges forward, his claws forward and fangs bearing) Flying Lunge!**

And with saying that, he had jumped onto the meteor parasite and clawed rapid haste and then bit down with his demon hard teeth/fangs. Only a tentacle from the parasite to whip him off **(with Caranges teeth still lodged on its shell, causing him to take a piece off revealing a vulnable insides) **onto a wall, dazing him for ten seconds, turning back into Bella as she fell to the floor as she stood up, with the piece of shell in her mouth "*spits the shell out of her mouth and gives the meteor parasite(Now withering and looking weak) a dangerous glare* all right *Prepares to run forward*, that is it, prepare to eat my FIST!" she yelled, charging forward with her fist outwards to finish the withering meteor parasite, only for a voice behind the girl to yell _"STOP!"_

(Nest of Memories)

Feeling as if she is floaing in air, Slowly she opened her eyes, and was surprised to find herself inside a floating space/ocean, standing up she looked in awe, only to see a glowing figure up ahead "Lady Mio?" she said, as she ran up to the glowing figure of Lady mio, but stopped when she sawed what she thought was the glowing form of lady mio, only for her to pause and was surprised to see that Lady Mio had taken her form, only wearing a white gown with clear angel wings, and clear white eyes and hair.

"Lady Mio? Is that you?" she said, causing Lady Mio to look at the girl, and to gasp in surprise.

_"What are you doing here? This is no place for you and your Tennents, none of you shouldn't have come. You will all __be easy prey for Raem"_ she said, cluching her hands into Bellas "Lady Mio, I am not gonna back down, please understand that, I won't" she said, as Lady Mio had a sheaded tear, but smiled _"Arabella-chan, you and your friends have many more memories to spin and create" _"Much more as I had created with the storys I collected, creating memories for them to make them alive, and for me as I experience my life Milady"

Still smiling at the shapeshifter, Lady Mio letted go of the girls hands and started to float _"__You, your tennents and I will always be bound to one another (Bella changes one by one into her toon friends as Lady Mio flew around like she is in a dance)Wherever there is light, there is shadow, you are able to balance it out with your belive that all are equal, be it good guys or bad, when you stepped into this world, we allbecame one and We can never be parted. Now...and forever always (floats down, into Arabella (She turned back to being herself) arms, But perhaps you can no longer spin new memories...(Looks down sadly down bellas chest crying)Just like Leon and Hurdy (Pushes off Bella, and gives her a strong look) Prepare yourselves. You have roused Raem from his slumber."_

She said as a dazzling light covered them both as Bella closed her eyes to look away, when it cleared, she sawed Lady Mio, and went up to talk to her, as she looked at Bella with calm eyes _"I subsist on a tiny amount of memories That __you have forgotten. But not Raem... No!"_ two monsterous minions appeared as Bella took attack poise by changing into D-Struct "Lady Mio step back or hide in my heart" he said as he fired Ion balls at the Minions as Lady Mio was worried as she watched the shapeshifter fought _"It cannot be! How could Raem's spies have come so far? Arabella take your friends and Run!"_ she yelled as D-struct looked at Mio "I am not gonna Run away, I rather die" he yelled as he swapped to Autobot X's form at full robot form and stomped onto the minions killing them "and Stay down (Cups Lady Mio into his servo hand) Lady Mio are you ok?"

"_I am child of reality and toons_ (Lowers her head then looks up) _You see, Raem lays claim to all your memories, even those etched deeply into your minds, All that is remembered shall eventually be forgotten. But some memories are held close while their warmth remains, Such memories are too dazzling for me to grasp. I wonder... Perhaps memories __that shine brightly are too much for even Raem's greedy clutches"_

"Our combined memorys together must shine brighter then then sun and star Milady, I want Raem to feel those regenerating and dieing memorys that cycle through us in a continuous circle" he said as Lady Mio had a look of hopefulness.

"_Then Perhaps you might never have made it here without such radiant memories lighting your way, the combined memorys from you and your friends, then Perhaps if your most powerful memories strike Raem... If you wish all your heart to return this world to its proper order... your desires will strike him down! Hold fast, all of you, to your brightest memories and step through the doors of recollection, stay strong and firm as you will face Raem soon enough"_

Turning back into Arabella, Bella placed her hands together in a prayer poise '_everyone, place your hands on the crystal journel and channel your memorys both good and bad through it to give the strength to cut through the doors of recollection, we can and shall do this together as one'_

Feeling her friends doing just that, the girl stood up taller and went up to Lady Mio with a look that said "I am ready", smiling, Lady Mio raised her hands up and summoned forth five ormental doors.

"_Behold the door of recollection! Behold the key to remembrance! Your most powerful memories will gain strength when you pass through the door, But faded memories will mutate into monsters and turn upon their master! Answer with care! Remain calm and focus, It only __a single powerful memory to open the door."_

Nodding, the girl walked up to the first Door, and closed her eyes to concentrate, inside the hyna dimension, the awaken hyna members touching the crystal cronicol Journel, their eyes closed and focusing on their memories. Her hand glowing, Bella touched the door, causing the door to glow then open.

_"I remember when Leon and Hurdy came here. Raem robbed them of all their memories, and I could do nothing but watch. After seizing their memories, Raem seemed somehow dissatisfied. I believe it was because they had always focuseed on the future and had too few memories to savor, But you, you and your friends seem different from them, I sense it"_

"(Opens her eyes and turns around) well, we balance out our good and bad memories together, good memories of a person's life helps keep us up and strong, the bad ones are just learning experences or a drive to grow stronger"

'_Naruto: like with my own past where the villigers glares and beating?'_

"Yes, you used that as a way to build yourself up and to push yourself to grow strong, your goals to be hokage and to become a strong Ninja"

'_Naruto: your right, plus I have you guys who had any faith in me along with my friends in the villiage and the old man'_

"*Smileing* I can tell that Nar" she said as Lady Mio, who heared all of this and floated to her to talk to her _"You really are different than them both, stay strong and touch the second door and please remember everything!"_

Walking over to the second door, Bella (Her hand glowing) as she touched the second door causing it to open, _"I wonder, did you imagine your mother's face beyond the light? Or perhaps the face of a friend? If so, then that means that __your memory of them has grown stronger."_

"(Smiling) I see the faces of all my toon friends, those who have awaken and those who are still waiting to awaken, and even of my mommy, you guys feel that (Feeling the mental warmness of her toon friends) I am happy you feel this" she said as Lady Mio spoke up _"__Long ago, a meteor crashed down and shattered the great crystal, It warped the natural course of this world (Looks down in sadness) Raem was born of that cataclysism, He gorges himself on memories, and from those memories are monsters born. Monsters further the cycle by making you suffer, And then, Raem consumes your paingul memories with delight. I want to see this age come to an end... I wanted to see memories __properly spun and returned to nature... I want to revive that golden age"_

"And me and my friends promise to bring that golden age for you Milady" said Bella as she walked to the third door and touched it causing it to open up and glow _"I can sense all of your memories growing stronger! Come, let us __step through another door!"_ hearing those words, Bella nodded and walked through the door, as Mio smiling a bit explained a bit more of the world _"On one hand, painful memories can sometimes help one grow, On the other hand, joyful memories can make one look only backward and forget about moving forward. All memories are someday forgotten. When they are, it's because I nibble on them from time to time. For I am the Queen of Reflection, Mio"_ she said as Bella took a look at lady Mio "Milady are you reflecting me, is that why you are me physically" she asked causing Lady mio to nod, in which Bella had a realization "You're the voice in my head that told me and the boys how to heal against the mysterious element" she said as Mio nodded _"Yes, as you came into this world I hid in your heart as you grew in strength, as I sawed your hope to free the world of mismia_ (Gets forlorn) _Miasma arises from something deep inside Mount Vellenge known as the meteor parasite, Raem depends on the wicked power of miasma, That is why he tried to stop you from finishing off the meteor parasite by bring you hear, The power of memories here is immense compared to that of your world. Believe in their power for just a little longer!"_

"We will I promise!" said Bella with a strong voice as she stepped to the fourth door, Lady Mio following behind her as the shapeshifter touched the door causing it to open and glow _"I sense great strength emanating from you and your freinds all of you are aglow!"_

The glow emenating from the girl was strong, as the outline of all her friends appeared over Bella as she closed her eyes as clear-crystal wings seemed to sprout on her back till they faded back in her and her friends faded back into her as she opened her eyes "I feel it glowing inside it, growing in me, my friends and even in my unawaken friends" said Bella, as Lady Mio seemed to fly around really happy _"Yes, Yes, press onward! Remember the skies of your __homelands! Think of that wind on your face!"_

Bella nodded as she stepped through the door, only to stop as Lady Mio placed a delicate hand on her shoulder _"Raem draws near. He is close. But... all of your memories blaze so brightly! I can endure them no longer... Such a terrible glow! You may well defeat Raem. And now, one final question! Focus, and answer carefully"_ nodding, Bella touched the final door causing it to glow ablaze till it cleared, showing Bella with Fairy-like wings **(think of a combination of Bloom and Stella (From Winx) Enchantix wings only a silvery color, rainbow sparkles sprinkled onto the wings, with a design of the omytrix and the holding of hands of 'United we stand')** opening her eyes and turning around she sawed her wings as they fluttered a bit "Wha? Wings, Guys I have wings on my back"

'_Jack Spicer: you have wings, we have the same wings on our backs as well'_

'_Takunuva: the great crystal in Bella blessed us with these wings as a sign of our growing promise'_

'_TFA Bumblebee: Growing promise?'_

'_D-Struct: The promise to save the players and this world'_

"_I can tell it…yes you can defeat Raem, I'm sure __of it. I believe... that beyond the light, a dazzling future await's"_ said Lady Mio, causing Bella to stop to stare at her wings as she looked at Mio "this Dazaling future I hope can free this world as well as restore the memories of the players that must have fell victim to Raems cluches" said Bella earning a nod from Mio, but just as Bella was about to walk through the final door Lady Mio grabbed Bellas hand _"One moment I'd like to share something before you face Raem. Memories, you see... They are like a pack that you carry as you trek toward the future. This burden cannot be too heavy, nor can it be too light. If it is too heavy, it will weigh you down before you ever reach your destination. If it is too light, you will reach your destination having gained nothing from the journey,But memories can brighten your journey if balacnced at just the right weight, Stop along the way now and then... to look about and savor the view, A traveller grows from such a journey and spins the bdets memories from it. Those memories become myrrh and are collected by the next traveler ,Please, do nto abandon the spinning of more memories. They are needed for a stable, tranquil future. Come. We cannot turn back now"_

"Right Lady Mio" said Bella as she and Lady Mio step forward into Raems lair, which is a floating space filled with a swirl of mysterious runes.

**(Fantasa: the firebird suit)**

After walking deeper, Lady Mio held out her arm to stop Bella "_Here he comes"_

'_guys don't separate from the Journel or from each other to face Raem_ (feels the agreement from her friends) _ok let's get ready'_

Appearing in a flash appered Raem, a golden mechanical-like bird of memory, floated staring down at the spirit of memory and human of reality.

**"Why, if isn't Lady Mio! What is all this? I see you have brought a mortal to this realm, now, now This willl not do."** He said in a sturn voice that echos everywhere

"(looks up with high defiance) I am a human of Reality and a player from Fanfiction world, My name is the Hyna General Arabella Kelly, and I am here to both absorb and to free this world from mismia" she said, as Raem gave what maybe a smile as he chuckled at the girls courage **"(Chuckles), such strong courage from one so young, yet I am surprised that my mismia haven't affected you, I wonder what other surprises you may have"** he said about to come closer, only for Lady Mio to fly up with a angery look.

"_Enough! We dwell in a world of memories, If you would eat just a few memories and return them as dew, we could live in harmony forever!"_

"(Looks away from Bella and glowers (even if you can't see it) at Lady Mio)** We may have begun the same way, Lady Mio (gives the feeling of smiling discustingly) But as you should well know, I was raised on miasma, nourished by it. Both memories and miasma are quie essential to me. For you see, of all the many memories born of this world of miasma... the ones filled with sorrow are the most delicious of them all Indeed, the final memories of the villagers of Tida were truly ****succulent, as was the struggles and challenges of the players of the fanfiction world, quite amazing, one of these days, my dear lady Mio, you must try some!"**

Extending his claws showing a orb of memory's, only for Lady Mio to slap it way with a disgusted look on her face _"You cannot be serou's, Raem, you and I are both born of memory! We have no need to devour memories, nor have we any need for miasma!"_

"She is right Raem, Listen to her, you don't need the Mismia, if you dwell in me the cycle of the good and bad memorys is perfectly cronicoled in me, you don't have to feed on the suffering of others" yelled Bella as Raem just shook his head.

**"But that was so very long ago... I wonder if other delicacies will ever surpsss the memories of Tida. Perhaps we could start with the ****memories of that young female over their? I sense the souls of many beings in her, I wonder how hers and those souls memories would taste…"** but before he could approach Bella, Lady Mio conjured up a barrier separating her from Raem.

_"No, you will never touch them. These memories burn too brightly for you!"_ she yelled only for Raem to give feeling of an evil look as he looked at Arabella who took a defensive poise **"Oh, are your memories are truly that powerful? Well... That makes me hunger for them all the more!" **he said, as Mio held her arms out between herself and Arabella _"Raem that is enough!"_ she yelled only for Raem to back hand her away from Arabella causing the forcefield to shatter **"Fool!"** he yelled as Lady Mio fell to the floor unconscus as Bella reached out yelling "LADY MIO!" yelled Bella as she looked eye to eye with Raem, as he looked at the girl **"I will let no one stand ****in my way!"**

"(Changes into Omi-Wormtail (Still with the wings) and clenches his fist) then I am the one who is staying in your way" he said, before leaping (Aided by the wings) his hands glowing green before punching Raem in the eye "TAKE THIS!" he yelled, only for Raem to smirk and fire a ray at the cyborgic-Wizard chest pushing him back, only for him to flip onto his two feet and turn into hyna-wolf, on four legs (wings on his back) as he had a snaraling face, as he dashed forward on all fours, his front paws covering in a black energy as he lept forward his black energy covered claws now as real claws

**Shadow Claw!**

He yelled as his claws and Raems own claws intercepted one another as the two conflicted "Raem, this is a promise to lady Mio, that I will end this cycle of suffering" only for Raem to laugh and slap the Hyna-wolf hybrid off as he changed into Omi-Steeve and stared down at the memory monster **"Heheh, your strength is impressive, a lot better than the other human players that came here to fight me, who easily submits to having their memories taken"**

"then maybe they are not like me with multiple friends who are one who united their memorys to make them shine harder" he yelled as he got up charging forward with his open palm glowing

**Memory Holy Force Palm!**

He yelled as his palm forced his way onto Raems face, as he was pushed back, his eye cracking and his wings glowing before fireing two orbs that fired out and circled the robot, only for Omi-Steve to Jump out of the way and quickly turned into Blight.

"Ok time to enter Rapid-change-and attack Mode"

'_Random Blizwing: Oky doky'_

'_TFA Rachet: Hold it, explain this attack method'_

'_it means I turn into each of you rapidly, and use an attack from each of you or, hold it…'_

The reason the girl said mentally to hold it on the talking was that she/he was glowing (Turns back into Bella as she was covered in a bright light)

**(transformation music when the Winx girls go into their enchantix forms)**

Arabellas ponytail unravels and becomes free as her hair glows and seems to become a rainbow color, her cloths then seemed to unravel as in their place was a sparkly green and blue skirt as bangles wrapped around her legs, she was barefooted as a rainbow top wrapped around her top, the omytrix turning into the Ultramatrix, as a black choker with a rainbow orb around her neck, as she opens her eyes, as she did a final poise.

**(Finished music as it changes to the grid music from 'tron legecy')**

Staring at Raem, Arabella spoke with all of her tennents voices at once as well as her own (not noticing the Ultramatrix glowing) **"Raem the cycle with end with me absorbing you and destroying the meteor parasite freeing this world from its grasp"** she said raising her hand up it glowing.

**Final judgement of the hyna squad **(Holds herself in a cross poise) **Omi-energy Release!**

She said as her hair floated up glowing as her body glowed a bright green as a tremendous energy was released onto Raem, when it cleared Raem was smoking from energy loss and was laying on the ground semi-weak and unconsus, as Bella floated down on her own two feet.

**"You... How could a runt like you fell the great Raem?"**

Lady Mio sturs and gets up_ "Raem... Though the miasma may fade away, you will not perish with it, So, __please... Believe me."_

However her words went on deft ears as Raem sucked Lady Mio into his body **"LADY MIO! NO!" **yelled Bella flying up to Raem only to be pushed back by him **"Mio! I don't want to fade! I will not fade! Even if I must possess you! Mio... ****Don't..let...me...fade..."** he said almost pleadingly.

"**Raem listen to her, you will never fade if you just belive her, so please let her go"** yelled Bella as she was just getting up, only for Raem to glow a bright and white before being teleported to a bright and white area.

"**Raem"** said Bella (Sadly) not relizing that she and her friends combined voices that there are more voices mixed in, as she stepped forward only to be blinded by brightness as a more mechanical metal beast came forward _**"I willl never fade!"**_ yelled Raem (Now Memoria) in the combined voices of Raem and Mio.

**(Cue boss music from when Sarah and Noel fought the protofalcie Adam)**

"**I won't give up, I will save Mio and you Raem"** yelled Bella as his/her hands turned to claws (Movieverse Megatrons claws)

**Dash cutter!**

He/she yelled as he/she used Raimundo and Whirlwinds wind currents to give him/her the speed to do a heavy slash on Memora, as he used his large appendages to slam into Bella, who only pushed back.

**Sand shuraken!**

he said doing a corkscrew twist sending a small sandstorm as the sand turned to sand shurakins that slamed into Memora, before crossing his/her arms as Whirlwinds shurakins appeared on his/her arms

**Razor Shurakin!**

He yelled sending the Razor blades into Memoria, as he sended a black beam into him/her only for Bella to go intangible to dodge it and become visable with his/her palm open revealing a combination Rasengun and atomic ball.

**Atomic Rasengun!**

She yelled as she flew super speed, and slammed it into Memoras eyes, only for Memora to fight back as the energy conflicted **"I…wi..will ne..ver…f-fade!" "you will never fade, I sware it even if I have to do this!"** she said as she used Ghostfreaks powers to phase into Memora, pusing out the unonscus form of Mio, as Memora paused, before spiting out its final words **"No…not yet"** in Raems voice Then changed into a new being; in the center of Memoras claws was a figure that resembled a women with fair white skin with flecks of crystal on her skin, different colored orbs floating in a spiral around the women covering her 'private areas' her hair long like crystal tentacles, her eyes as clear as the ocean and a orb on her forehead and the form of the Ultramatrix all the way up to her shoulder, giant clear crystal wings billowing out on her back.

"**Raem, my child this gensalt mode with us symbolizes our bond together with me and my friends"** the figure said in a united voice, before turning and seeing Lady Mios unconscious body, he/she picked her up with telepathy** "Lady Mio, Lady Mio please be alive"** said the figure as Lady Mio slowly opened her eyes and smiled _"So this is what you mean to help Raem Arabella_ (The figure now revealed to be Arabella nodded as Lady Mio closed her eyes again with a smile) _Now we can defeat the __meteor parasite, At long last... This world can return to its proper course! The players whos memorys were taken by Raem can return"_ she said closing her eyes again "**Lady Mio, don't die please"** only for Mio to raise a hand, shoing its gonna be ok _"I... willl sleep for a time. But, worry not. As long as you spin memories, someday,... I will be reborn. I want you to remember... Remember me from time to time. O keepers of the crystal..."_

"**(nods her head) I promise Milady" **said Bella asLady Mio then closed her eyes as she was engulfed in crystal.

_"Thank you." _As her crystalized form floated into the sky as Bella looked up as a tear fell down her face as she said good bye to Mio as she was transported to the Meteor parasite (Which is still weaken and she is still in her Raem Gensalt mode), holding out her hand and materialized a clear crystal sword, and then…stabbed the Meteor parasite causing it to die in a big explosion as Bella transported out into fanfiction world, with a feeling in her heart that this world is safe and to also remind Fan Fiction World who she is (And to get use to her released tennetns)

(Mysterious World)

"_your deffently one of a kind Arabella, Lord Elder Prime"_

_Elder Prime: of course Lady Izumi I will call her into my world Milady_

_Lady Mio: I hope she will be ok, will she Lady Izumi_

"_She will Mio, She will"_


	19. Fanfiction World Battle Island

**Authors Notes: Hear is a chapter involving MASSIVE HYNA SQUAD TEAM WORK and fights galore people ^_^ BYW if the chapter seems to be ahead of the story I am doing this because I don't want to keep people both waiting and for them to be impacent to read what is next. Now enough, prepare made up characters by me, players who resemble cartoon characters, or authors whos forms I made based on their Author names (And be noted all g1 transformers are free in my head so worry not)  
><strong>

**Now enough, lets boogie, and WATCH SOME HYNA ACTION PEOPLE!  
><strong>

**And understand this, the power of toons possesses unlimited potential, which is why I collect storys, images, write, take photos of cartoons ecdra. That helps my power grow, keep it sturdy and helps it grow (since some of the combos and techniques are of my own and are more teamwork with my toon friends) now enough talk, lets write!**

**Chapter 5: Fanfiction Worlds battle island**

(Tokyo square)

A normal day in Tokyo square in FFW *Pifffth* except it ant as the camera moves to the roof of some skyscrapers, as two admin guards were chacing a brown blurr, the camera moves to the blurr as it slowed/paused showing the running figure of Hyna-wolf **(Note: Like with Road Runner in loony toons as he ran from Willie Cayote)** as some words appeared on screen next to the hybrid

_Hyena-wolf carpie deum, with the speed of XLR8 (Ben 10) and sturdy legs, is the fastest creature in fan-fiction world when running from the Admin guards._

Then suddenly the words disappeared and timed unpaused as Hyna-wolf slowly ran and then builded up speed as he went into what is now called 'Road runner' mode, as he picked up speed as the two guards chased him for his latest prank he done on the admin building (Let's just say it involves me and the G1 lambonie twins using a tone of glue and panicy chickens and ducks), as the three got faster and faster, the hybrid wolf sawed the edge, smirking, he skidded to a stop as the two Guards ran passed him, not realizing he had stopped, and ran off the edge of the building, but not before defying gravity for a few seconds, before falling with a wistle (Wile cyote style (TEE)), and falling to the ground with a curplat, as Hyna-wolf padded over to the edge looking down with a toothy grin, before in a bright flash, turned back into Arabella, who stuck her tounge out and mimicked Road Runder "Beep Beep" before with super speed of both The Flash and XLR8, spead off, laugh-snorting at what she had done, as she ran down the building and onto the streets as she kept laughing at the now pancaked adminguards, till she stopped, hands to her sides, her eyes wide, as she sniffed the air a bit, before pausing with a stunned look on her face.

"that smell, it couldn't be *Sniffs a bit, and gasps* yet it is (Cue a now Chibi Bella, with watery tears as a daydream of a freshly opened room tempature containter of chocolate frosting) Chocolate frosting" was all she said in a dreamy state, as her tennents even felt such away

_G1 Transformers Dead End: I blame you for such a weakness for this brown sugary earth substance_

_Roshi: Its chocolate End, and don't deny that it's a weakness_

_Deidera (Naruto): yah Un, Bella-chan go get that Chocolate icing Un_

Bella didn't need to be-told twice by the terrorist bomber, as she dashed to where the scent of the chocolate Icing, only to stop to a familiar face "*Blinking* oh hello Shads, hows your life round reality and in the Fanfiction Net" she said to the mysterious boy, "Its ok on both ends, we haven't seen one another since I helped you get your Kishian soul hunting career started" he said, it was thanks to Shadow that Bella managed to really discover her abilitys as a mister and her friends abilitys to turn into weapons (Which allowed said girl to rub it into the Hunters guild leaders faces), and his help against a giant kishian egg that resembled Jubbi that the girl felt the urge to give him a gift of thanks "You know (Starts patting down her jacket and pants) I forgot to give you a thank you present for helping me and my men against that Kishian Jubbi (reaches into her pocket and pulls out a bucuet of dead flowers) that I will like to give you this Bouquet of thank you flowers" she said holding the flowers forward, causing Shadow to grin a little.

"Bell, I appreciate the guesture, but those flowers are dead" was all he said as Bella who sawed the dead flowers and sweat dropped at the fact she is holding dead flowers.

'_ok which one of you bakas forgot to grab the bouquet of fresh thank you flowers?'_

*Silence but the girl senses that half the guilty party is pointing fingers at one another*

"(Smiles and tosses the dead bouquet of flowers over her shoulder) well sorry about that, I was chasing after a scent of Chocolate Iceing, but if you wait 2 minutes we can share a container of frosting if you want"

"(Smiles a little) thank you, but I don't feel like having some chocolate iceing" he said, as the girl just shrugged "Ok, your lost, hope to meet round the net" she said before changing into Hyna-wolf and dashing off on four legs on the chocolate scent, leaving the mysterious Shadow to his thoughts

'_the girl is defently one of a kind, though she seems to keep things private to herself, though what?'_

(Back with Hyna-Wolf)

As Hyna-Wolf passed down the street sniffing for the open container of Chocolate frosting, he passed by an announcement about a really big battle tournament "WAIT!" yelled Hyna-wolf, as walking backwards came Arabella as she stared at the poster for the really big battle tournament.

"(Places a hand to her chin) hummmm, boys should we enter?"

'_Optimus prime (G1): it is your choice if you want to or not go -hyna chan'_

'_Hiden: aw shut up you big pansy robot, I vote we go and slaughter the players for lord Jashin'_

'_you relize idiot that the players just return to reality, and not get sended to your stupid sacrifice frenzic lord'_

'_Hiden: Why you stupid… *Cue muffled talking from apparently someone covering his mouth*'_

'_Kazaku: we'll go to the big tournament to possibly win big bounty awards'_

'_Bumblebee (TFA): who cares, I vote we do it to show how strong we are'_

'_I like that idea little Bee, and I had an idea for a way to even introduce our style to the battlers on the power style…' _thinking, the girl smiled before turning into Omi-Wormtail "OF TOONS!"

(Fanfiction world, Battle island)

Battle island, a large colissum island built/created for the purpose for players of Fanfiction world who love to fight to hone their skills or to test themselves when going against stronger opponets, others fight for glory, prizes and fame and basically a shot at the championship title.

In the watchers stands was Shadow, having secured a ticket to come here to watch the fights, he looked around the arena, hoping to catch a glimps of the blonde-brunnet girl '_hum, I wonder if Arabella will even come to such a tournament fight?'_ he thought, activating his bakugun eye in hopes to find the girls abstandly large chakra reserves _'the girls reserves are defently strange, completely like a rainbow of chakra swirling inside of her, that its almost forging or belongs to someone or something else'_

However any further thoughts were inturupted when the announcer spoke up announcing the start of the battle tournament that he turned off his bakugun eye and focused on the arena. However anyfurther anouncements were inturupted by a loud voice.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLAYERS AND OC CARTOON CHARACTERS ALIKE!" yelled what seems to be a male british sounding voice that echoes around the arena "PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE BEING OF 10000 FACES (Voice changes to a bit of a warbally ecited robtic tone) THE MAN AND WOMEN OF THE HOUR (Now sounding like a young girls voice) MASTER OF THE UNLIMITED POTENTAL AND STYLE OF CARTOONS (The voice changes back into the male british voice) THE ONE AND THE ONLY…" the voice stopped talking when an explosion of smoke happened in the middle of the stage, and who walked out of it, coffing, wheezing and waving his arms and hands around to shoo the smoke away, was well Omi-Wormtail, however covered in black patches of soot.

"*Waving a hand infront of his face* Bwegghegheh, too much Flash Powder and gunpowder Diedera"

'_Diedera: well it works it was a beautiful explosion'_

"(crossing his arms) seriously, that was more of a black sooted explosion, if you used one of your 'Air quoteing' artwork, I would need to use my healing ability to fix myself you crazy bomber" he said, before in a green flash of light, turned into Bella and turning around seeing the surprised faces of the audience "(Grinning and gave out the peace sign), Wazup people, Names TheHynageneral but you can call me Arabella or Bella if you want, and I AM HEAR TO KICK EVERYSINGLE ONE OF YOU CHALLANGERS KISHTERS WITH MY COMRADS IN ARMS SO COME AT US PEOPLE!" she said, before crossing her arms with a continted smile.

However a small army of angery admin guards slowly approached and surrounded the girl "that's it, you may have caused chaos around Tokyo city, so you're coming with us" said the leader, as Bella got nervous and started backing into a wall.

'_guys should some of you come out or should we wait for that revealance later?'_

'_Percepter (TFA): scans show that it's a small army of 100 admin guards, all of them are the ones who are mad at you or us for pranking them and wedgiefing all of them'_

'_all right then they are all out for revenge *thinking for a second* well, looks like I have no choice'_

Cutting of the link, Bella just cheekly smiled as she raised her hands in a friendly mannor "now, now now, boys, how about we let bygones, be bigones as we get to know a bit on each other" she said, only for the Admin guards to approach closer, causing the girl to pout and put her hands behind her back "Really, so much bad blood (just pulls her hands from behind her back and shrugged), ok then" then to the surprise of the audience, except for Shadow who remained natural, in a changing shift the girl turned into the Humonculus Greed (FMA), who took his sunglasses off and pocketed them.

**(Music starts The world ends with you-Give me all your love)**

"Well, have it your way" he said as a part of his chest and right arm got covered in his shield

**Rock fist wave**

And with that he punched the ground with his covered arm causing a wave of rocks to smash into the admin guards pushing a few aside, but a few stood up and opened fired at the greed Humonculus, who just quickly covered himself compleately into his ultimate shield.

"**If that was supposed to hurt, then it was a waste of an attack" **he said, extending his claws, slashing at the admin guards derezing them into data bits, as he heared a voice yelling to release the beasts to 'destroy the crasher', as the gates opened releasing a plethora of monsters from Tales of syomphia, Abyss and vespida, causing Greed to lower his shield "well that is unexpected?" "eh, not surprised since you did crashed the tournament" said the voice of Kisame, as he appeared behind the hormunculus and raised his hands "Please tell me you're not gonna…" however his words were cutted off when a large torrent of water fell down and turned the whole arena into a large swimming pool, but it didn't end their when Kisame summoned his sharks to finish off the monsters and the admin guards making the water filled with monster mana relased and data bites, while underwater, with ability to beable to breath underwater, Greed gave the shark-nin a glare

"your despicable you know that" he said, only for the shark nin to grin at the girl/homunculus "aww, but you love me" he said, ruffling greeds hair, causing him to grin at the guesture, as he took a step back and placed his hands together in the tiger seal as he glowed a orangish-yellowish aura

**Heat rise**

And with those words the arena filled with water started to heat up that it eventually became steam, and once it cleared, it showed Greed, now Arabella, her hair out of its usual ponytail, with her bangs covering her eyes, her cloths loose from the evaporated water making her look like a scrawny chicken, their where a few puddles hear and their "*painting a bit, then shooked her hair, well that takes care of that"

**(Music ends)**

Staring at the viewrs the girl stood defiantly "Ok whos next?" she got her answer when she heard the thudding footsteps she turned and sawed a giant of an armored man armed with a spiked mace a giant hammer and axe strapped to his back with a sheethed sword "prepare to die" said the giant man, as he twirled his mace ready to slam it down on the girls head.

**(Music starts the World ends with you-Calling)**

The only response was the girl bending down in a crouching poise, shifting her weight side to side, as the Armored giant slammed his mace down, only for the girl to spring up, land on one foot spin, showing her back to the beast and bending backwards till her hands touched the ground.

**Music boost-TWEWY-Calling**

Was all she said as from the two puddles remaining a spiked chain jetted out and rapped around the armored giant, before he got a chance to recover his mace to spin (he had his hand on the chain, but didn't get a chance to twirl it), from the puddles on either side showed Gizu and Mizu had done the deed to restrain the giant "One to soon be down…" said Mizu "Second phase to be done…" "BOSS!" was what the two yelled, when they jumped and dashed to Bellas side, as the girl bended up wards her hands extended to her sides, as the demon brothers, with their unclawed hands, grabbed her hands as in a glow they transformed, Soul reaper style and changed into the same clawed weapons they wield, still attached to the chain, only for the girl to thrust forward as the giant struggled to get his other weapon as the giant, still conncected to the chains was tossed into the wall of the arena, as the girl back flipped to center stage and with a snap pulled back the chains connected to the giant, as they returned to her side with a snap and clang as the long spiked chains returned to their owners side, however still attached to their gauntlets.

However seemingly unfased, the giant just pulled its self out, abandoning its mace (Which is lodged into the wall as he is) and pulled out his sword and hammer "Not gonna quit eh, all right time for two changes, first, DEMON CHAIN FORM!" she yelled as the two brothers, still in weapon form glowed and seem to come together as they form a single form.

It was of a chain whip that looked similar to the spiked chain the Demon brother's use, with a handle that resembled their clawed gauntlets cluching each other, with a sapphire tip, it was super long, looking like it can wrap around the girl three times.

"And secondly Music change" she said as the music seemed to change.

**Music Boost-TWEWY-The One star**

**(Music Start's The world ends with you-The one star)**

The girl bends her legs a bit as if she is about to jump, as the giant slams his hammer down, the girl jumped high and twirled the whip like a skilled gymist, as she landed on her feet and with a crack, snapped the long demon chain onto the giant causing it to turn, however ending up in the trap in getting wrapped into the long demon chain as the girl letted go of the handle.

"GIZU! MIZU!" she yelled and in hearing that, from the handle, the clawed hand of the demon brothers camed out and dug their nails into the earth as a restraint, as the girl got on all fours, as if waitng for the giant to attack, which dispite being restrained, with his hand that still held onto his hammer, lifted it up and brought it down.

**Scatter shot!**

He yelled, bringing it down hard, causing it to break, only for the girl to jump away and land on all fours changing into Kakashi (Naruto), who stood up facing the giant "Come on, cant handle a little girl? Music change"

**Music boost-TWEWY-Long Dream/Battle theam**

**(Music start's The world ends with you-Long Dream/Battle theme)**

When the music started, he tapped his foot and almost seemed to bounce as the Giant reached with his free hand for his axe and dashed forward (the demon brothers still holding on and ended up dragging a piece of earth in their hands), and slashed down, only for Kakashi to spin on one foot, showing his back as the ax came down, however missing him as he bend backwards, touching the ax, and actually pushed himself upsidedown onto the ax, his back still turned on the Giant, as he bended his head to reach eye to eye to the giant "if you're wandering about the flexability, you can thank Ragdoll (The Batman) for shareing his dexterity and double jointness" he said as he lowered his legs into a sissor kick and twisted and twirled his hands as he did a tornado twist on the giants face, causing the giants head to actually twist backwards, revealing it's a dead zombie.

'_ok so he is dead, well it makes it easyer for me for two terrorists that I know'_

Feeling said two bombers blush and give a peace sign, Kakashi reached out with his hands and grabbed the demon whip and with one hand, pushed himself into a jump off the Zombie armored giants ax as the demon whip glowed showing the demon brothers return to their human state, however two new figures landed on two feet holding hands, Bella had changed into , The Crimson Alchamist (FMA), and holding his hand was fellow terrorist, Diedera (Naruto), of which was grinning like he gets to do something naughty.

"Diedera-chan use your clay to weaken them, I prepare for the final blow" said Kimberly, before the giant swipped his sword all over causing the bomber to kick Diedera a good distance with his foot, as he dodged gracefully, as Diedera formed little birds from his palm mouths and clay gleefully smiling "this is true art Un (the claybirds attached to the armor of the giant) of the hyna squad, Yeah!" he said as Kimberly silently came up to the giant, standing on tiptoes (however just a few inches below his shoulderblades), with a malic grin "Where for one brief moment there is a simple flash of light (then with a sharpest toothed grin from both him and from Dedera, as he clapped his hands together, and Diedera made a familiar seal to him)

**Dedera and Kimberly team-work art: GRAND ART EXPLOSION**

**The two yelled in unison as Diedera yelled **"KATSU!" and Kimberly in a split quickness slamed both the palms of his hands on the giant as the two figures were covered in the tall flames of explosion and smoke, causing the audience, except for shadow and a extatic Diedera to look at the tall flames. A few seconds had passed and the flames died down, but the smoke was slow to clear making half the audience (Everyone actually, minus shadow and a few) belive the man was dead, however when the smoke cleared the croud were surprised for two things, one, the armored giant covered in a smoldering heap, and two terrorist bombers complimenting each other on the explosion and what looked like the form of Getko Hatake (Naruto), Poking the dead form of the armored giant with his sword.

**(Music Ends)**

"Such power and strength that was done, my art had never creaeted something so awesome, Un" said Dedera, while Kimberly just scoffed and waved a hand "Oh please, it wasn't just your art, it was the beauty of death that made it all worth and lovely" he said with stars in his eyes, while the sickish Jhonnin sword master just paused in his poking and just stared at his segoget brothers "enough *Cough* you two, it was your combined abilitys *Cough* that made the lovely explosion" he said, after a small string of coughs, causing the two terrorists to double hug him.

"Both: AWWWWW" causing Hatake to blush at the good feelings of his/her two siblings hugging him.

"YOU!" yelled a strong boombing voice, causing the three to turn around and see someone who resembles Gato from Naruto, only he seems a bit muscular and healthier, while under his glasses were slainted eyes "I DO NOT KNOW WHO THE HECK YOU ARE BUT YOU ARE RUINING THE TOURNAMENT!" he yelled, as Hatake waved his hand causing the two terrorists to leave, while he turned into Bella, with her hands on her hips.

"Oh really? (turns into A full sized Movie verse Starscream with a fangy grin), then I am a tournament crasher and I ant gonna stop till I win" cue him bending forward with a psycho grin trying to intimidate him, he didn't buy it.

"RELEASE ALL THE MONSTERS ALL PLAYERS WHO SIGNED UP IS THE CHAMPION ON WHO EVER CAN DEFEAT AND KILL THAT GIRL!" he yelled as he ran back to the stands as a bunch of doors opened around Starscream (Now back as Bella) who looked around at the various monsters, players and fighters, that were all starting to surround her.

"(Looks at the audience) it is like this that a normal minded person would have fled to get away from such a big battle? (game buzz sound) wrong people" and with that, the train form of G1 Astrotrain barreled through a crowd of fighters, monsters and signed up players into a wall back into his robot form "thanks for that opening Astro" she said before turning into Omi-Steve and bringing up a virtual screen, as he clinched his fists and sparked them and punched through a Player with an electric punch "(Rubbing his head) eh, I give thanks to that Bella" he said, before standing at full height to grab a few TOS Waverns and smashed them against the wall.

"(typing and fighting at the same time) nicely done, sending data reports (does a hand stand and a twister kick on a group of desians before standing on one hand as he typed with his other hand), additional members are coming out of the hyna dimension (Gets up straight before doing a forward punch with one hand and a back punch with his other, before delivering a sweep kick) to help in the battle" he said as he slammed his two fists together after dismissing his holo-screen.

And hyna members did came out, The Slicer Brothers used their Kanta to cut and weve through several players, as Ed (FMA) used his Alchamy to create ground spikes to scewer a good round of the enemys, while Barry (FMA) gleefully chopped several monsters to bits and derezed a few players "(Sighing and had a look of sadness) although such a loveliness of seeing such chopping (Cleves through a TOS Wolf), but (goes to being a chibi and pouting) what is the beauty if there is no gory residue to view in a form of art, just a strong slice or punch and they die instantly (Cue chibi Tears), it is so not fair" he cryed causing both Ed and the Slicer brothers to sweat drop as a chibi Kabuto silently suck up with a angery look, and open palmed knock off Barrys helmet.

"WHAT THE HELL FOUR-EYES KNOCKING MY HEAD OFF!" yelled a back to normal, and angery Barry the chopper, as Ed just laughed at the armors misfortune as Barrys body grabbed and placed on his head "SHUT UP YOU!"

Anyway back to the battle as more cartoons pushed out of Bellas head, as shown when Dosu waved his melody arm in a few enemys crippling them, while Orochimaru cutted through some with his grass cutter blade, and Hiden (Who is really enjoying it), Bella (using Kakashi transformed into a White kata saber), knew there is too much and even with the lot of her friends coming out, the unlimited stamina she and all of them share along with the healing factor, with the pumping out army of now monsters.

"shit this is growing bad (slices down several plant monsters), I am gonna need to summon and merge with Eden"

'_Kakashi: then I suggest you commence and call every one back'_

"I'm doing it" she said, as she closed her eyes and concentrated

**Guardian force fusion-Eden**

She said as a magic circle appeared under her along with a swirl of magical orbs till she disappeared, along with the hyna squad members, as the monster army were transported into what looked like space, till Arabella seemed to appear, only physically different; she was naked and it looked like her hair was out of her usual ponytail and flowing free, her skin was an unusual silver and her (private areas) were covered by her now super long hair as she seemed to be floating sitting in the middle of many data screens, with eyes yellow and slainted. Fireing a beam, the army of monsters were transported to the center of the next galaxy as a form of black hole seemed to open…Cue a big explosion as the monsters got reduced to mana and parfly bits as the sceen returns to normal, and Bella back to human form, stumbling a bit.

"Damm, deffnetly went all out with Eden, but Take that Boss man, you can't stop me so come at me" she said punching her fist forward, only to hear cricket sounds around the abandoned stadium "Huh? Yah mean every one left" she yelled raising her hands in anger, then angerly turned into Shukaku and dragged his face through the arena floor and then angerly rolled on his back sending up a dirt cloud huffing in anger, till he felt a soul spike causing him to calm down, and look up seeing face to face with Shadow.

"**Um, you sawed me have a temper hissy fit did you?"**

"Yes, I most certinally did" he calmly said, only causing the Sand Tanuki to blush and in a flash leaving only a smoke outline of himself, was gone.

"*Sigh* defiantly one of a kind (Smiles a little) a really special one of a kind girl" he said, as he starts to walk out of the arena as the sceen fades to black.


	20. FFW Battle Underground Tournament

**Authors note: Be warned people, swaring from me and the boys due to being in a form of jail (Along with colorful curses)**

**Chapter 6: the Fanfiction world underground fighting tournament**

Deep in the bowls of the underground of Fanfiction Worlds Infamous and hidden underground tournaments where people who either love to fight or wish to obtain a prize of something extramly rare item or to become the best and champ of the underground.

(Scean change: the area where the fighters wait for their names to be said as they begin the fights)

In the dougout where the competadors were waiting, strangely the players who want to fight in the tournament were grouped together behind a bearacade scared out of their wits why? Simple…

"I SPIT ON EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU COWARDS FOR KIDNAP AND SAYING I AM A BOY DAMM IT" yelled a female voice as off screan a poor player was thrown out of the drought, as the players duck down further behind their baracade, the camera then moves to show the figure who yelled was Arabella Hyna Kelly, and she was Pissed (Seriously, she was radiating it in thick waves that it can make anyone wet or cowered in fear, minus those used to it), for several reasons 1. She was tricked with spiked chocolate that made her fall asleep and even her toon friends, and 2. She and the boys were locked into a prison in some underground fighting area, and 3. The fighters had the idioticy to belive she was a boy and even for some of the gay fighters to glomp her ass, which lead her to have an eruption of yelling.

"YOU BAKAS CAN ALL BURN IN HOT OIL AND SPIT UPON YOUR TOMBSTONES" she yelled, clenching her fists, cracking her knuckles as her small audience of her men (Izumo, Kotsu, Han, Haytake (Naruto), Oogieboogie (The nightmare before chrismas), a human sized Sentenle Prime (Movieverse) and Starscream (TFA)) were calmly (Chibi-like) just played solitare as the girl proceded to beat up and blow up the players as Kimberly (FMA) yelling profanitys at them, which soon allowed the group that was out to hear the forbidden words of calling them stupid, which caused them to explode In anger as well (even the calm Sentinel prime lost his temper).

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled both Izumo and Kotetsu, even Hayte, though he had a bad cough attack after yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU SPIT THOSE WORDS OUT" yelled Han, his deomic chakera spiking out as he grew his five jurrunki tails.

"YOU WILL PAY IN FULL FOR WHAT YOU HAVE SAID" barked a angery, fuming Oogie and even a fuming Sentinel prime and Starscream as the group joined in on the fry of helping Bella/Kimberly beat up the fighters in a animi dust-cloud.

Till a strong intimidating figure stepped in to see what the fuss was all about, he was as big as Kazaku, maybe even a few inches taller (thus making him intimidating), he wore only gym pants and possessed tan skin covered in a maraded of scars, his hair was long and tied in a pony tail **(Basically he looks like Malik from Tales of graces only taller and intimidating looking)** this man was the bodyguard of the tournament boss who had been told by his boss to go to the black out where the tournament players were and was surprised to see a group of cartoons were beating up the players while a few (Alphonse (FMA; in his armor form), Lord Death, First aid (G1) and G1 Optimus prime) were trying to break up the fighting.

Al: Comeone Bell don't make a sceen

Lord Death: Han-kun be careful your demon yokadi is fluxing out of control, Izu-kun, Kotsu-kun, Haytake-kun, please stop as well, Haytake you're getting sick again

First Aid: Movie Sentinel prime sir, Animated Starscream sir, please stop this

G1 Optimus prime: stop it all of you, you are all acting like children

For a few minutes Kong watched this scean with a bit of a '…' over his head before decitding to end this with a good strong yell "YOU STUPID KIDS STOP THIS AT ONCE" he barked causing the fight to stop and the animi dust cloud to clear as the fighting group turned to face the strong intimidating body guard looking at them.

The fighting members of the hyna squad had paused mid-fighting stucking fighting pose, even Bella/Kimberly who was about to introduce a good blowing up on the payers had stopped mid touching with wide eyes at the man, before scowling and then fist clinching as he walked up to the man.

"Now listen hear buster, I am not in the mood for your tauntings for I am extramly mad at you're boss-boy for using my weakness of sweets and locking me and my men into a prison (waves a hand and dismisses his men to his mind as he continued to rant), and I am not a kid I am 18 years old you prat and If you say anything else I am gonna (Gets picked up by the collar) HAY!" he yelled as Malik picked up the angery shapeshifter, as he/she kept kicking and punching the air as he walked to the fighters arena and with a good throw tossed Kimberly into the center of the collisum arena and quickly closed the gates before the crimsion bomber could stand and recover.

"I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET MISTER (Angery points down) YOU ARE COMEING RIGHT BACK HEAR AND YOU AND ME AND SEVERAL DOZEN OF MY SIBS ARE GONNA SIT DOWN AND TALK" while the girl in the skin of a mad bomber ranted, a giant TOS dragon bulstered up with upgrades and magical armor walked up to him and breathed down his neck "(waves his hand not turning around) hold on one second I am yelling hear (the dragon still breaths down his neck)(Starts to turn around) look I said I will talk with you in just…(sees the dragon infront of him and turns into a chibi with scared eyes) a minute" he said in a tiny voice, before turning back to full size and into Arabella as she smiled nervously and petted the dragons leg "eh, hehe, good dragon" she said, before hitailing it and ran, extreamly fast away from the dragon yelling "KIDNAPPERS, KIDNAPERS WHO SEND PRISIONERS TO FIGHT SOMETHING NASTY!"

Back in the higher boss chambers a figure that resembles Camudant Camore (TOV) watched this with a sweatdrop "if this is the girl who had caused lots of problems with the Admin guards then I am not sure if it was ok to bet all my money on her" he mused as he heard 'POW-FIRE-STONE BLAST, TAKE THAT!' yelled a voice that caused him and his body guard Malik to look down and have a '…' moment at the scean.

The dragon that was released onto the arena to fight the strange shapeshifter was beaten black and blue with swirly eyes, while standing around the fallen body was Omi-Wormtail, his hands out like he casted a spell panting, before placing his hands to his hips his tail twitching in agitation "Now that should go to show to not mess (Walks up to it) with me" he stated as he proceded to give the corps a good kick, only to make a face in pain "(cluching his foot and hopping around on one foot) ow, ow, ow, ow, my foot, my foot, my foot, stupid baka and its too much armor defense" he yelled as he kept hopping around on one foot, causing Camore, to dead pan "guards, release the wolfs and egg bears (Both TOS breed) and get rid of that gender-confused shapeshifter" he said as he slamed his head into his desk muttering about crazy shapeshifters who are female and unpredictable wild cards

Back in the arena, Omi-Wormtail paused in hopping around and sneezed "Someone must be talking about me, and worst (walks on two feet his foot all better), has the gall to call me gender confused WHEN I FIGURE OUT WHO SAID I AM GENDER CONFUSED IS GONNA GET A BEATING OF SEVERAL LIFETIMES!" he yelled as he heard the growling of a small army group of TOS wolfs and Egg Bears, causing him to turn and see said army group of sead beasts causing him to get worried and eye smile sheepishly "eheh, as soon as I take care of these beasts" he said turning into Hyna-Wolf and launched onto an egg bears throught and brought it down predador style

'_guy's am gonna need back up with this'_ as a few wolfs and egg bears proceeded to claw and bite at the hybrid, but a rust colored red Nine-tailed Fox had jumped into the fray and with his nine tailes grabbed some of the wolfs off the hybrid and bit hard on an egg bear killing it, and tossed the wolfs into a wall, while a one tailed sandy colored Tanuki jumped on another Egg bear and with his teeth and claws ripped it to shreads

"you called for backup Bella-chan?" said the Fox in Narutos voice giving a foxy grin

"Naruto, Gaara" yelled Hyna-wolf smiling, as he stood up as any scratches he recived healed over "Thanks for the backup (Sees the wolfs Naruto tossed aside coming up) heads up" he yelled, only for a teal panther to ambush the wolfs, ripping them to shreads with his claws and teeth, as he turned his head and gave a feral grin "hiah Boss, Wiskers, Coon-boy" said the Panther causing both Hyna-wolf and Naruto to sweat drop, while Gaara just remained emotionless.

"Grimmjow you're late as well as early" said Hyna wolf cuffing the teal colored hollow panther causing said panther to grin, only to be interrupted by the growls of more beasts coming up to them to attack "Boys, were gonna need some wolf/hyna hybrid power" he said, tapping the ground with his back leg as if giving a signial, when 10 wolfs or hyenaish hybrids **(note in order: Gozu, Mizu, Zabuza, Kakashi (Naruto), Lugnut, Brawn, Swindle (though pushed to do), Dirt boss, Scrapper and Mixmaster (TFA))** with odd colored fur, joined the fray of attacking, and killing the beasts, practically using their claws and teeth to rip the beasts to shreads, while Bodal (Chaotic) calmly walked around ignored by the beasts and battle with a sealing scroll and sealed up the bloody corpses for a certain plant-man

**(**_**Me:**_** Zetsu you are discusting as a canable that you send someone to get the corpses for your meal **_**Zetsu:**__**What, it's better than**_** going out and eating it in front of people)**

Back in the boss chambers Comadante decided the best method of the fact that someone with too much entergy, is to try to deport her by using his best man "Malik, please go down their and do something about the girl" he said almost banging his head on his desk, but kept composed, or as composed as a yelling at the top of her lungs and carnage ripping shapeshifter with an unusual talent for summoning.

Back in the stadium, the gore and bodys were cleaned up, as Bella dismissed her friends and took a look around if there was any more fighters coming "All right now blood lenters, bring it!" she yelled "Then are you ready to face me child" said a strong voice that caused Bella to turn and see Malik, whos body radiated an aura like he is ready to fight.

"Oh, and what do you want to do besides stare at me (changes into Mizuki, only in his muscular form), or is it a brawl you want?" "(Smirking) yes, young one" he said as he placed an open palm on Mizukis chest, and pushed him, Hard sending him flying into the wall, like he used gravity

**Open palm**

He mumbled under his breath, as he placed his hands to his sides as he awaits the young man emerge from the hole in the wall, well Mizuki did, brused and scratched, and on his hands and knees, taking a deep breath as he looked at Malik "Dam he is strong, but (stands up and looks ready to charge), so am I" he yelled as he held his hand out and created a Rasengun.

"This is for you Nar"

_Mizuki: great, I am using the demon brats and the fourths technique_

**Rasengun**

He yelled, folding his arm back as he thrusted forward, in a fast run, as he activated the first level of the animal curse mark serem in him to boost his strength for the rasengun, however when it connected onto Maliks stomach, it was just stucked their as the aura enveloped his hand that has the rasengun, which caused Mizuki to try to tug his hand off "let me go, let me go, let me go" he yelled trying to free his hand, only for Malik to grab Mizukis throught and picked him up, with one hand, without any effort.

"(Stammering) H-h-how?"

"(Smiling), I am a perfect balance of magic and power, which makes me the most powerfulest man of the arena" he said as he tossed Mizuki to the ground causing him to scuffle roll on the ground till he slamed into a wall.

**Earth opener**

He yelled before slamming his fist into the ground causing it to split as the cracks went to Mizuki…only for Kisame and a human sized Sunny and sides (G1), to carry him out of the danger zone, and putting him down as Kisame took an attack poise.

"I'll absorb the chakra aura around him to weaken him, Sunny, sides, back me up" he barked, earning a nod from the two lamboni twins "hold on, I think I need a form change" said Sideways as in a shift, he turned into his move-verse form, and got his blades out

"(Looks down at Mizuki/Bella) don't worry B, well weaken him down and you and mizu go in for the kill" said Sunny as he and his twin dashed onwards as Kisame slashed his sword, absorbing some of Maliks aura, while enduring more attacks and punches from the man.

With the shapeshifter, Mizuki groaned as he pushed himself up and stared at his comrads fighting super hard.

'_looks like I am gonna have to go all feral Mizu, though I hope you can handle my own side-effects from you using your third animal seal state'_

'_Mizuki: all right, but understand that I demand that no one laughs at me'_

After cutting the link, Mizuk was covered in an aura of power, his musles expanded and changed, ripping his cloths, as he grew tiger fur and ears and even a tail as he grew taller and went feral.

Looking at Malik with slainted tiger eyes, Mizuki roared loudly in the air **"Get ready for this!"** he yelled before dashing on all fours, covered in a red aura meaning he is in beserk state, as he charged onto Malik as Kisame, and the Lamboni twins got out of the way and fast, as Beserkmode Mizuki and aura covered Malik grappled together, sending a strong aura that blinded the field and the audience.

When the light celared, the audience looked in the middle of the arena, and were surprised to see the result, in the middle of the arena field was Mizuki, being supported by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, however he was smoking all over his body, as Kisame (with a few cuts on him) stood tall with his sword in front of him, while inbeded in the wall, was Malik, with various burns, and injurys all over his body.

"(Werlly) we won and now we…AHHHH" yelled Mizuki as Bella separated from him and held him close as his form returned back to his old teacher-scrawny self, but he continued to shrink till he looked like he was 8 years old, but wearing pants that were too big for him.

"(wearly) I ask that none of the members laugh at me for my size"

"That is understood Mizu and (snaps her fingers) causing the lamboni twins, Kisame and Mizuki to disappear back into the hyna dimension, as she looked all around the arena at her handy work. And sees how much carnage/damage she had caused "Whoops (cautious that the guys are gonna come and pound on her) better get out of here (Yells) GOOD BYE PEOPLE, ARABELLA HYNA SQUAD LEADER SIGNING OUT!" she yelled before in a quick dash, ran away, while Arena Boss Camudaunt watched, first with shock, then with anger as his mind churned with a lot of evil plans for the shapeshifter.

'_I will get that girl one day, she will make a fine perment fighter in my arenna'_

**Authors notes:**

**Looks like I have another person out for my blood and the blood of the hyna squad in FFWorld**


	21. Chapter 21

**IMPORTANT, GUYS!**

**Remember SOPA? Well, they're on it again! And there're way too few signs and it's only 9 days left! To make things even worse, you now have to create an account in order to sign the petition! If they win, it's bye-bye with FanFiction, DeviantArt, everything about fanfic, fanart!**

**AND! That makes it so that every single person that uses any type of copyrighted material on the Internet will get fined and will go to jail. And this isn't just for the US. It's for the ENTIRE WORLD. I'll paste the link on my profile. So please! Sign the petition, spread the word, re-post this, tell your friends and everyone!**

**WE HAVE TO STOP THIS MADNESS ONCE AGAIN!**


End file.
